


The Art of War

by Heroic_Euphoria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Family, Family Angst, Family Drama, Intimacy, Lust, M/M, Married Couple, Mind Manipulation, Parenthood, Psychological Drama, Romance, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 80,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroic_Euphoria/pseuds/Heroic_Euphoria
Summary: As Robin works for the Shepherds as Tactician, there is a lingering voice in his mind he doesn't know the origin of. The voice is sinful and pushes him to follow its lead in taking part in unsavory actions, aligning him with events that the voice needs to push fate in its favor. Robin fights the voice, though it takes a toll on him as he begins becoming romantically involved with the army's commander, Chrom. As the pair grows closer, and as war drags on, the voice intensifies. Little does Robin know the voice is that of Grima, the chaos he's heard so much of but knows so little of his connection with it.





	1. Premonition

**_The Art of War_ **

 

**_In the midst of chaos, there is opportunity._ **

 

“That’s the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day.”

Robin stared at Chrom, who adorned a triumphant smile on his lips. Between them was an exchange of gratitude and relief as the remnants of the malice around them danced in the air. Sweat beaded down Chrom’s neck and he sheathed Falchion. The chaos was still heavy in the halls of their battlefield, and the adrenaline was pumping valiantly in both of their bloodstreams. 

Then, there was a stark change. 

Robin’s vision pulsed. It reddened, a filter of crimson shading the corners of his vision. A mysterious malice snaked into his heart and mind. He raised his hand, his tome still heated from its use in the final battle.

“Hey, what’s wro- _ arg! _ ”

Chrom stumbled back, his chest spiked by a bright light. Blood seeped onto the floor behind him. Pain clouded his eyes as he clutched the bolt that had been shot straight through him. Robin stared at his hand, then at the other man. His mind was numb as the bolt in Chrom’s chest crackled. 

“This...isn’t your fault…Pr-Promise me you’ll e-escape…”

There was a pause. Chrom made a final exhalation. 

“I--I still love you…Now...go…”

He collapsed in the droplets of his own egregious pool of bloodletting. Robin’s head filled with voices that weren’t his, which bellowed in victory. Amongst the chaos came opportunity. A overly trusting exalt, a believer of Robin’s good heartedness, now dead. All was falling into place, thanks to the meticulous art of warfare. 


	2. Secrets Admitted

**_The whole secret lies in confusing the enemy, so that he cannot fathom our real intent._ **

 

Robin woke, sweat beading his forehead. His cheek stung, and his touched the tip of his fingers to the spot. He glanced down to the countless papers and books scattered around a map on the table.  _ Another papercut, _ he thought.  _ A wonderful greeting to a new day.  _

He had the same recurring dream every once in while, and every time he did, it jarred him more than the last. He couldn't be sure of it, but every iteration of the same events seemed to get more and more egregious as the pattern repeated itself. The pain in Chrom’s eyes, the bloodletting on the floor, the sparks in his hand, they all intensified at each appearance in his slumber. Robin clenched his fists. He was worried. That was fueling the nightmares, he deduced. As the situation with Plegia worsened, so did the intensity of his dream. Emmeryn had been captured, and the stress of that was heavy on the shoulders of everyone. It made perfect sense in Robin’s mind. They would continue on this path until she was home safe.

_ So, why did it feel like a premonition?  _

The thought was shoved away when the flap of the tent opened. Chrom entered, dressed in his armor and ready for the day ahead. Robin looked at him and tried his best to comb down his disheveled hair. Chrom shook his head with blatant disapproval.

“You need to rest sometime, you know,” he scolded. “It worries me to find you here like this every morning.”

“I’m fine. I just came in early,” Robin lied. He straightened the scattered papers on the table. 

“ _ Of course _ . So does that explain the papercut on your cheek?” 

Robin flushed. He turned his head away to hide the blush on his cheeks. Chrom sighed. 

“Robin, please stop falling asleep in here. Retire to your tent by midnight, alright?”

The tactician nodded. He covered his cheek with his palm.  _ I--I still love you... _ he recalled from his dream. It deepened the red along his skin every time he thought of it. He couldn’t figure out the connotation of that sentence.  _ What does it matter, anyway? _ he thought to himself.  _ It’s just a dream. _ It did matter. It mattered because it was a manifestation of his true feelings, and the fantasy of having those feelings reciprocated. Though the dream was heinous, and it brought fear to Robin’s heart, there was a small detail that made him flutter. The thought that the Price of Ylisse loved him back was a heavy one. One that made Robin’s stomach thrash and his skin slick. 

Chrom pulled the chair out beside Robin and sat at the table. He ran his fingers over the map and it made a calm, pleasant sound. Tingles went up Robin’s neck at watching Chrom’s arm brush along the textured paper. He swallowed. The more time went on, the harder their meetings became for him. His facade was slipping day by day. He wasn’t sure how longer he could keep it up. Robin had friends, sure, but there was a void of his mind that was filled with loneliness. There was a space for a one person to infiltrate, and that one person was Chrom. Within his gaze, Robin felt comfortable, understood, and accepted. He felt appreciated. Beyond that, he wanted love. He _desperately_ wanted love.  It was selfish to ask for the highest ranking man in the land, but he longed for him in every way possible. 

Robin stared at Chrom’s hand, the commander's voice muffled by his mind’s loud thoughts. A fantasy intruded his mind. There was the image of that hand finding its way to Robin’s body as a voice urged him to spread his legs. When he obliged, the hand was in contact with an unsavory place along his--

“Robin? Aren’t you listening?” Chrom asked, his brows furrowed. 

“O-Of course!” Robin said. He bit his lip, trying to calm his speeding heart. He hated that inappropriate images sprouted in his mind from time to time. He didn’t consider himself a lustful man. As far as he knew, he had never been intimate with another before in his life. Just like many others, he wanted love, but he wanted it through pure and romantic means. His romanticism rivaled Sumia’s, where she would pick her flowers apart with every whisper of,  _ I get a prince, I don’t get a prince. _ Speaking of Sumia, her and Chrom seemed close. Perhaps, given enough time...

Chrom looked at him in disbelief. “Then what did I just say?”

Robin tensed his shoulders. He huffed. “Fine. You got me. I wasn’t listening. I’m sorry.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just woke, that’s all. I’m really sorry, Chrom.”

“Why don’t I believe that?” Chrom sighed. “Do you need anything?”

“No.” Robin shook his head. 

“Come now, Robin. How about some breakfast?”

“Alright.”

“What would you like? I’ll bring it to you.”

“I would like--”  _ For you to… _ .Robin caught the thought before he finished it. His skin paled. “Perhaps just some water and a bowl of fruit.”

“Okay.” Chrom smiled. “I’ll get it for you.”

Robin breathed deep when Chrom exited the tent. There was always an intrusive voice lingering in the back of his head. He didn’t understand it or where it came from, but it didn’t feel like  _ him. _ It whispered things to him every once in a while, as if taking his longings and his worries and amplifying them through manipulation. Robin loved Chrom, he wanted a lover in him, but he didn’t want lust. Yet, there was a voice in him that constantly nagged at him, pushing unsavory and provocative words to the tip of his tongue. Whatever this presence was, it scared him. He wondered if he should consult some sort of priest, but he was too embarrassed to say anything aloud. 

“Here,” Chrom said as he returned. He set down Robin’s breakfast. “Get some energy.”

Robin smiled. “Thank you.”

He ate his breakfast as Chrom fiddled with papers. His heart was burning with his emotions, and the stress of holding back was hindering him. He couldn’t say anything. It would ruin their entire relationship and put the tactical strategy of the entire Ylissean Army at risk. Not to mention, Exalt Emmeryn, who hung in the balance by a mere thread of fate. The lustful and sinful voice in his head plagued him. It pushed his love to forefront and clouded his judgments. He sighed. His hand shook as he went to move a marker on the map. 

“Are you alright?” Chrom asked.

Robin glanced over. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“Stop lying. Your hand is trembling.”

“Maybe…” Robin bit his tongue. His voice faltered. “....I don’t want to speak of it.”

“It’s unhealthy to keep things to yourself.”  Chrom sighed. “You can talk to me, you know. We’re best friends.”

“Chrom…”

“It’s alright, Robin. Let the weight off your shoulders.”

“I-I can’t…” Robin shook his head. He shuffled markers around the map with no rhyme or reason to their movements. What exactly was he trying to accomplish? He couldn’t be sure of his intent, and the tossing in his mind ailed him. He knocked a few markers over, where they rolled off the table and onto the grass below. 

Chrom frowned. “Why not?”

“Because.”

“Because?”

“I...I…” Robin exhaled. He clenched his fists. “I wouldn’t want to trouble you.”

Chrom shook his head, the look on his face reflecting the upset at not getting a straight answer. “I just told you-”

“I know!” Robin snapped. “I know what you told me! I just don’t want to ruin what we have!”

“What?”

_ Damn it, _ Robin cursed himself. He was digging a pitfall at lightning speed, one that he didn’t have to bother hiding for him to jump face first in. Pretty soon there would be no way for him to claw out of it.

“What did you mean by that, Robin?” Chrom asked, a confusion in his eyes. 

“I...don’t want to jeopardize our mission. If I tell you what’s on my mind, it will do so undoubtedly.” 

“You know you can’t just say something as cryptic as that and expect me to drop it.” 

“Gods, Chrom. You’re really backing me into a corner…” Robin paused, the back of his neck heating. “Or maybe I put myself there.”

Silence. Robin inhaled, his heart pounding in his chest. Chrom stared at him, a stern gaze in his eyes. 

“Chrom, I…” Robin said in a low tone. He licked his lip. “I...I’m...I’m in...love with you.”

Chrom stared at the map, his face red. Robin panicked and tried to claw his way out of the sinking pitfall he had shoved himself into. He wasn’t sure if it was going to work, and there was no true strategy for admitting love, but he was going to give his plan a try. 

“I know you don’t feel the same. I’m a man, and you’re a man, and...Gods, I know you love Sumia. Forget I said this, Chrom. Please...After the war, I’ll get out of your hair and find something else to take time in...and you’ll never have to--have to see me again! I just ask you let me help you get your sister back!”

Chrom blinked. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. “Robin…”

Robin wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry, Chrom! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to...I don’t know how it happened, it just did! I’ll always protect you, even if you don’t want me around anymore. Ban me and shame me all you’d like, I don’t think I’ll ever shake myself of you--”

“ _ Enough… _ ” Chrom whispered. “Let me say my piece.”

Robin glanced at him. Chrom gazed back, his cheeks a reddened and his skin flushed.

“Robin…” Chrom began, his voice low. “I would never think of banning you or shaming you. I would never think of...of having you leave the Shepherds! You  _ belong _ with us. Most of all, you belong with me, at the place by my side that’s reserved only for you.”

“You can easily find another tactician.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Chrom paused. “I mean, I...I’m in love with you, too.”

Robin clutched the fabric of his cloak. “You can’t be serious!”

“I am. I’ve just been too nervous to say anything to you.”

“What about Sumia?”

“What do you mean?” Chrom furrowed his brows. “Sumia is one of my closest friends. She’s the only person I confided in….about you.”

“What?” 

“Yes. I told her I felt love for you, and I asked what I ought to do about it. She said I should just tell you, but I’ve never gathered enough courage to say anything.”

“Gods…” Robin sighed. “I never thought it would get to this point.”

Chrom chuckled. “I didn’t either.”

“We can’t act on these feelings now. The commander and the tactician? It just wouldn’t be right. We need to consider our duties first.”

“Robin, we can’t come to this revelation and you not expect me to...want to take this to the next level.”

Robin fidgeted. The eerie voice in his head told him  _ next level _ meant something incredibly lustful, and that he should beg the prince to find his place in between his legs. His heart pounded at the intrusion, pushing away the unwelcome voice in the darkest corner of his mind. Perhaps he  _ should _ consult a priest, there was something linering in him that festered the unsavory. If he lusted so sinfully, what other sins would he adopt next? Where was it all coming from, anyway?

“After the war is a different story, Chrom. Then we can follow our hearts.”

Chrom sighed. “How about a happy medium? How about we express ourselves in private? There’s no set time for when this war is going to end, Robin. There’s no guarantees we’ll make it out unscathed. I’d rather not have avoided my... _ love _ if it comes to my dying breath at the hands of Gangrel.”

“Chrom…” Robin paused. He submitted to his feelings, though the better part of him told him not to. “Alright. But, we must be careful!”

Chrom smiled and the pair embraced. Robin couldn’t believe his wish had come true. Things became real and material when he felt lips on his, and the warmth of breath mixing at the contact. It was a soft, gentle moment of dedication. When they pulled away, their cheeks were flushed with their newfound passion for each other. Robin heard a sentiment pass through his mind, one his darker voice echoed, though Robin paid it no mind. 

_ Yes. Finally.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome to my fanfiction! 
> 
> I got a lot of positive feedback on my previous Male Robin / Chrom fanfiction called "Your Sword and Shield", so I decided to create another story with this pairing. That story is more about fluff, romance, and general married life while this one is more about angst and drama and its effect on the couple. If you want a dose of romantic fluffiness, I'd recommend reading my other story! :)
> 
> I got this idea while reading about "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu. It's an ancient Chinese text, considered one of the greatest tactical and strategic books ever written. It reminded me of Robin's character, so I got the idea for this story from my readings. Each bold and italicized quote at the top of the chapters is a quote from the book itself. 
> 
> I thought it an interesting concept to have Grima's voice lingering in Robin's mind long before Robin is actually aware of it. This story involves how that lingering voice impacts Robin's decision making and his overall emotions and emotional responses. I hope it makes an interesting read!


	3. Rouse Him

**_Rouse him, and learn the principle of his activity or inactivity. Force him to reveal himself, so as to find out his vulnerable spots._ **

 

The rain had drenched the army from head to toe. Mud dirtied Robin’s cloak as the rushed through the slick terrain, the only thought in his head the next strike he’d make and into whom. He stuck to Chrom’s side as anger tore through his other half. Every swing was a word unspoken, a filter of vengeance on any who dare step in front of him. They couldn’t falter in the height of their grief, lest their lives tumble with their heartaches. 

As the rain became heavier, their line of sights sullied. Robin saw the blurred figure of an enemy soldier on the cliffs above, but couldn’t discern what was going on until an arrow went flying their way. He shoved Chrom and he fell on top of him in the mud below. Chrom grimaced. 

“I’m so sorry, Chrom,” Robin apologized. He let the rain wash his hand, and he used it to wipe the mud from Chrom’s face. 

“No. Thank you. You saved that from going into my chest,” Chrom mumbled. “But it nicked my shoulder.”

“Damn it. Hold still for a moment.” Robin stood and readied his tome. He shot Wind into the direction the arrow came from, and soon an exclamation followed with the clunk of weaponry.  _ One more enemy taken care of. _

A Pegasus Knight appeared in the sheets of rain. Robin looked in its direction and he kneeled next to his lover. It had only been a few weeks since they confessed their love, and their interactions hadn’t changed much, but the title still stood as a reminder of just who Chrom was to him now. They had only kissed twice, held hands once, and never slept in the same bed, but it didn’t matter. They were lovers, and that meant Robin put him above all else.  

Sumia landed her pegasus next to them. Her hair stuck to her armor, her outfit less dirtied than theirs. She climbed off and joined Robin’s side. She looked distressed, but any tears were masked by the downpour around them. 

“Robin! Captain!” she said. “Enemy reinforcements to the rear.”

Robin sighed and clutched his hair. Chrom stood, using Falchion for support. He struggled for breath. Sumia gazed at both of them, her worry intensifying. 

“Sumia, take Chrom and get out of here!” Robin said. “I don’t care where you go, just somewhere far.”

_ “What?!” _ Chrom retorted, his tone stern and angry. “I’m not leaving. I’m finishing this damn thing.”

“No! You’re injured. I’ll finish it.”

“That was  _ my  _ sister, Robin. They answer to me. All of them.” Chrom ripped Falchion out of the mud and wiped more sediment from his face. 

“Ugh, damn your stubborn head!” Robin shot back, his heart worried sick. “Fine. Just take a vulnerary.”

“I don’t have one.”

“I do,” Sumia interrupted. She pulled a small bottle from her satchel. “Here, Captain.”

Chrom took the bottle from her hands and knocked his head back as he drank it. It emptied and he threw it against the cliff walls, where it shattered and sprinkled into the mud. He marched further down the canyon. Robin turned to Sumia, her face heartbroken. 

“Thank you, Sumia,” Robin said. “Please watch your step. There are archers hiding amongst the cliffs, disguised by the downpours.”

“Of course.” She paused. “Please allow me to cover you both as you continue towards their general.”

“If you wish it.” Robin nodded. “Thank you again.”

“Of course.”

“If things get dire, I’ll force him out of here if I must. Will you take him somewhere safe if it comes to that? He’s...our leader. We need him unscathed.”

“Yes. If that happens, just give me the signal.”

Robin nodded and turned away from her, catching up with Chrom. They continued their fight, and when their general was bested, the other enemy reinforcements were already defeated. The grounds were drenched with bloodletting, a scene the Lady Emmeryn would sigh in sorrow at, especially so soon after her sacrifice. Robin grimaced at the thought. Maybe her words didn’t effect anyone at all.  _ Good, _ the dark voice in his head thought. He panicked he shoved the thought away, ashamed it even entered his mind.  _ It was good the enemies didn’t severely hurt anyone, _ he corrected himself. It didn’t rid him of the original voice who spoke it. 

Chrom kneeled in the mud, clearly overexerted and exhausted. Falchion was stabbed into the mud, and he clutched the hilt with both hands, once again struggling for breath. Robin walked up to him, and realized he was sobbing. He bit his lip at the sudden show of vulnerability. The sacrifice of his sister had broken him down to his core, garnering his purest display of emotion. The sight was not that of a commander, a king, or a soldier. It was that of a man. Robin had never seen him display such raw outcries before, and the image was burned into his memory. The darker corner of him took note, unbeknownst to Robin. 

Robin placed his hand on Chrom’s uninjured shoulder and rubbed circles into it. After a moment, he kneeled behind him and wrapped his arms around Chrom’s chest and pulled him into his. His lips were right next to Chrom’s ear, and it sent chills through his chest. He sighed. 

“I...I love you,” Robin whispered. 

Chrom said nothing in return. He hung his head and softly continued his cries. His hand left the hilt of his sword and lingered over Robin’s at his chest before intertwining with it. 

“You don’t have to fight anymore,” Robin continued. “You’re exhausted and can barely walk. I’ll have Sumia take you back to our camp.”

 

**~*~**

 

It had been a week since Emmeryn’s sacrifice. The Shepherds were back in Ylisstol while Robin tried to solidify new plans going forward. Chrom accompanied him, but more often than not, only nodded in vague approval at what Robin was saying to him, seemingly lost in the realm of his own head. One evening they were alone in the meeting room, Chrom cradled Robin’s hand in his, which made the tactician blush. They hadn’t shared much in terms of intimacy, and every subtle marker of their deeper relationship flustered him. 

“Spend the night in my chambers with me,” Chrom mumbled. He rubbed his thumb over his lover’s. 

Robin’s eyes widened. “Chrom-”

“I don’t  _ care  _ what anyone thinks. I want you with me. Please?”

“Alright.”

Robin spent the night in Chrom’s bed. It was a calming and warming experience, though nothing much of note happened other than the fact they slept side by side. When dawn came, Robin rustled, having slept better than he had in weeks. His chambers in the castle were comfortable, but Chrom’s were on a different level. Everything was of the finest caliber, and it made Robin wonder if Chrom had actually chose the contents of his own private space. Part of him thought not. 

Chrom tossed so he was facing his lover. His eyes were open, and he soon noticed Robin was awake as well. He ran his fingers through his silver hair, then kissed his cheek. Robin reddened when the second was on his lips. 

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Chrom asked. 

Robin smiled. “Yes. Your bed is the epitome of comfort.”

“That happens when you’re royalty.” Chrom sighed. 

“What happens if the people find out about me?” Robin furrowed his brows. “If they find you’re seeing a man?”

“It’ll be a surprise, but there’s no creed against it. Ylisseans can marry who they choose, most just marry those of the opposite sex. It may be a bit of controversy, a member of the Royal House has never married another of the same sex, but I’m sure they’ll move past it once they get to know you.”

Robin flustered. “Uh...Um...You’re speaking of  _ marriage? _ ”

“Of course. I thought…” Chrom bit his lip, embarrassment on his cheeks. “I thought you and I were on the same page with that.”

“If we are, I need a reminder.”

“I thought we’d get married after the war. Is that...okay with you?”

“Yes!” Robin exclaimed, more fervent than he thought he should be. “It just never crossed my mind, with all that’s gone on…”

“I understand.” He paused. “But there’s one thing I’d thought I’d ask you…”

“What is it?”

“Um…” Chrom reddened. “Well….with the war, you never know when we might...you know.”

“Yes.” Robin nodded and waited for him to continue. 

“I’d like to... _ bed you _ . If you’re okay with it, that is.”

Robin’s heart sped. The eerie voice in his mind, the sinful one, echoed joy and pushed lust forward. He fought it and shoved the thoughts back into the corner from which they came. At least today he was able to control the intrusions. He wasn’t able to all the time. 

“Chrom, certainly that ought to wait until marriage.”

“I know. But, I’ve been thinking. If it comes to exchanging my life for peace, then...there’s a few things I want to do before that time comes. One of them is being intimate with you.”

“Gods forbid it come to that…” Robin sighed, his skin aflame. “But, I can’t deny you such a simple request. Especially since our fight is so dire.”

“Thank you.” Chrom smiled. “But only if you-”

“I do.”

“Now?”

“Sure.”

Chrom smiled nervously, then moved to straddle Robin’s hips. Robin flushed at the touch. He hoped he didn’t the part of him that  _ really wanted this _ . He had always wanted Chrom to treat him as a lover, and sometimes, those unsavory fantasies had accompanied such a romantic request, despite him pushing them away every time. 

Chrom’s lips fell upon Robin’s neck, peppering affections throughout. Robin exhaled at the touch, his skin heating at the contact. His heart pounded, partly from his nervousness, partly from anticipation of what he had been waiting so long for. Robin returned the affections, his lips making soft contact with the prince's collarbone.  _ The Prince, _ he thought.  _ The Prince of… _

“Chrom!” Robin said. “Are you sure?”

“Of course. What’s wrong?” Chrom said from the crook of Robin’s neck. 

“You’re the Prince of Ylisse...should you really be bedding me?”

“Who I take to bed is my decision as a man...not as a leader, Robin. What goes on in my chambers in no one’s business but my own.”

“I suppose. I’m sorry, I don’t fully understand castle life.”

“It’s fine.” Chrom chuckled. “I’m well used to it.”

The intimacy continued as each undressed the other. Robin flustered at his nude form when in close proximity to his lover’s, never having realized just how refined Chrom’s body was underneath the armor. He felt inadequate in comparison, but Chrom didn’t seem to pay it any mind and he continued to place kissed along the surface of his skin. His hands lingering at different spots as they explored new territory, Robin’s doing the same.  When Chrom’s touch brushed the inner part of Robin’s thigh, he gasped. A hint of lust sprouted in his mind, and the placement of the hand on his body made it hard to shun it away. 

“What’s wrong?” Chrom asked. 

“Nothing. That...feels wonderful.” Robin paused. “Chrom...I’ve never bedded anyone.”

“Me either.”

“Goodness...we’re in this together, then.” Robin swallowed, his nervousness in the front of his mind. “I don’t know how I’ll react.”

“I don’t either.” Chrom smiled. “Just tell me if I’m making you uncomfortable.”

“Same to you.”

Their intimacy heightened. Robin was covered in sweat when the time came to reach the next step, the point where they would bond in the closest way physically possible. His body was in position and ready, his legs spread and his heart rate high, but his mind was in shambles. The lust was still lingering, but it was overpowered by the shock of the situation. Robin was about to please the highest ranking leader of the land, and he was about to please him. Some bum found out in the grass, now look at him. It was surreal. 

When the moment came, Robin’s breath hitched. Now that they were intertwined, they were forever bonded in a unique way, a way that they shared with no one else. Especially since they were each other’s first, there was no taking away this moment as an integral one in their lives. Chrom kissed his lips as his body stilled. He hung over Robin like Robin always dreamed he would, waiting for his signal. He was in an ethereal moment, though it was wrapped with wider implications. There was a Halidom beyond them, a people completely unaware of their leader’s intimate desires as a man. It was a strange thought to Robin, to know he was the only one to see Chrom in this way, and the only one to give himself over to him in such a way. Though there were bound to be others that longed to be the ones passing over their innocence to someone of his caliber, it was Robin who was chosen for it. Robin groaned and ran his hand over Chrom’s chest. 

“Are you alright?” Chrom asked, sweat beading down his neck. They were connected physically, but he refused to move. 

“Yes, I’m fine…” Robin exhaled. “It’s...a new feeling.”

“Heh. I know.”

Robin cupped Chrom’s cheek and they kissed. “Alright. G-Go…”

“What? Where?” Chrom furrowed his brows, his cheeks flushed and red. 

“Gods…” Robin inhaled and readjusted his hips. It sent a new wave of sensations to his core. He held back an exclamation. He didn’t want to have to spell it out, but this was Chrom, so he thought he must. 

_ “Thrust,” _ he whispered. 

Chrom’s eyes widened. His fist bunched around the fabric beside his lover’s head. “Oh Gods…” he breathed. “Right…”

They continued to share the moment together.  Their bodies heated and newfound sensations pulsed through their cores. The lust in Robin’s mind was alleviated and replaced by pure adoration, the connection of their bodies a proclamation of love in the highest decree. Robin didn’t know how love worked other than what he presumed, and what he deduced was that if Chrom would share his passions so ardently with each push of his hips, then there was no other decree so solidifying. They were bonded together. Even if they lost sight of each other, they were linked, all because of this moment. Some marriages lacked less in decades than what they expressed in their first moments of intimacy together. In a way, Robin felt blessed. 

“Ch-Chrom…” Robin mumbled. He pushed his back further against the mattress. 

“Doing okay?” Chrom asked, though this time he didn’t stop his motions. 

“Yes. You’re wonderful.” He paused. “I...love you.”

“I love you, too.” Chrom ran his lips along Robin’s neck.  _ “No one’ll ever love you like me.” _

Robin exhaled, the words adding to his pleasure. The knowledge those words gave him put a warmth in his heart like no other, and sprouted fervor and vigor in his mind. They kissed ardently, their intimacy acted out in the way they intertwined with each other at each focal point of their bodies. Though their passions heightened, their touches were still delicate with the knowledge  they were both sharing their first moments not only as a couple, but also as intimate lovers with anyone. Robin lacked experience to know what exactly he was  _ supposed _ to feel, but what he  _ did _ feel sent him to far off places. With each new exhalation came an exclamation, often laced with his lover’s name. 

The peak of their intimacy was fast approaching. Their movements quickened, and their chests shallowed. Before their height was delivered to them, the door opened. At first they didn’t notice, still wrapped up in their affections, but the new presence was soon realized. Chrom halted his hips and Robin groaned at the sudden pause. The sheets were haphazardly draped on one side of Chrom’s waist, the other half exposed. 

_ “Oh Gods!” _ Lissa exclaimed, her eyes covered with her hand. “Chrom?!”

Chrom stiffened. “How about start by….ah…. _ getting out? _ ”

“Um... _ right. _ ” 

She closed the door again, leaving them alone. Robin was humiliated, but his physical sensations overpowered his mental revelations. They finished their intimacy. Chrom panted on the sheets beside his lover, his hand clutching at his hair. 

“Damn it…” Chrom buried his face into the pillow. “I can’t believe my sister saw me so exposed.”

“With me, all of people, no less.” Robin sighed. 

“I’ve some explaining to do. I didn’t expect her to come barging in here, but why I didn’t, I’m not sure. She’s been doing it since we were kids.”

“You’re a bit of an airhead.”

“Hey!”

“I only tease,” Robin chuckled. “I love you.”

“Heh. I love you, too.”

As Robin dressed for the day, he massaged his sore bones. There was a new layer of vulnerability between them. Within the passed week, he had seen the deepest vulnerability of Chrom, both mental and physical. It took their intimacy to a whole new level. Not only that, but it pleased his darker voice, much to his torment. It took pleasure at the fact he had bedded the highest ranking man in the land, a man of royalty and exalted blood. Robin didn’t know why it pleased that voice so, but it terrified him. He’d have to say something to someone, but he was ashamed. As their relationship continued, perhaps he would have no choice but to investigate just  _ what _ the lingering voice was, the one that praised vulnerability, chaos, and confusion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Showing a bit of Chrom's airhead side with this chapter. lol 
> 
> Thank you for the support for this story so far with the feedback and kudos! I really appreciate it! I'm really enjoying working on this story thus far, and it's fun to plan out where I'm going to take it. Grima is now just a subtle voice in Robin's head, attempting to pull strings in its favor. Though Robin is aware something's not right, he just doesn't know what, which is such an interesting and angst-ridden topic to expand on. Perfect for a drama story! 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying so far. Take the smut as a bonus. lol :)


	4. The Plan of Defense

**_Attack is the secret of defense; defense is the planning of an attack._ **

 

Chrom and Robin attended the dining hall of the castle together. It was early morning, and though the day had just begun, it was already eventful. When Robin had glanced at himself in the mirror within Chrom’s chambers, there was a faint blush on his cheeks and a flushed texture to his skin. He combed his hair and flattened the wrinkles in his robes, hoping the scent of fresh mint leaves, a cologne Frederick had left for Chrom, would help mask his earlier activities. Despite the efforts to cover it up, Robin was well aware, and it wouldn’t simply leave his mind because it was over.  He was replaying the events over and over in his mind, and even the sparse moments his thoughts was occupied, there were reminders. His hips and legs were sore, and every cramp brought a new blush to his cheeks. 

Robin sipped tea beside Chrom, who was at the head of the table. Lissa sat at her place at Chrom’s other hand, across from Robin. He blushed and looked away from her. The rest of the table was empty, save for the spot Frederick took beside Lissa. Chrom insisted that Frederick take breakfast with them in the lonely comfort of the dining hall instead of in the barracks. Robin had never eaten in the barracks, though it might’ve been his place to. He was always at the table beside Chrom, though it was a place reserved for members of the Royal House. Chrom had broken that rule, and no one seemed to care to voice any opinions against it. The group took their meal in silence as the servants brought their plates to them. 

Frederick excused himself early, saying he had duties with the soldiers to attend to, and must be off at once. Robin stiffened when it was him and Chrom alone with his sister. He glanced over to his lover, who had a similar expression. Lissa sipped her tea. She shrugged. 

“How long?” she said blankly. 

“About a month,” Chrom replied, staring at the table. 

“I’ve been wondering why he takes breakfast with us.” She smiled. “Not just anyone gets a spot here. It took years for Frederick to work his way up to this spot. I guess my suspicions were right.”

“What suspicions?” Chrom glanced her, his cheeks red. 

“My hunch that you two were romantically involved.” Lissa chuckled. 

“Is it  _ that _ obvious?”

“No. But, as your sister, I know you better than anyone! Well, maybe I’m second on that list now.”

Robin scrunched his shoulders, trying to fade into his chair. His skin was burning with embarrassment as he twirled the strawberry pierced by his fork. He bit his lip and exhaled. 

“Will you get married?” Lissa asked, a small glint in her eye. 

“Yes. After the war ends.” Chrom nodded. He swallowed. 

“Oh, this is wonderful!” she cheered. “I can’t wait for the wedding!”

“We haven’t told anyone, Lissa. We’d like to keep it quiet.”

“Of course. I understand. And sorry for...walking in on your moment.” Lissa giggled. She seemed ecstatic at the news. 

“Um...uh...apology accepted.”

“I guess I can’t just barge into your room anymore, can I? Big Brother, you’re all grown up!”

“Oh Gods…”

Lissa clasped her hands together. “You know, you should’ve waited until the wedding! It would’ve been  _ so _ romantic…”

“I don’t think  _ that’s _ any of your business!”

“Of course not. But, just be gentle with him, alright? I’ve seen how rough you are when training.”

“L-Lissa!” Chrom retorted, embarrassment on his cheeks. 

She giggled again. “I’m only teasing you. I’ll leave you two some time alone.”

Lissa left the room, leaving the couple alone. Robin put the strawberry in his mouth and chewed, the silence adding to the rate of his heart. Chrom chuckled. 

“Welcome to the family, Robin,” Chrom said. “I hope my sister doesn’t become overbearing to you.”

“Of course not. She’s a sweetheart.” Robin smiled. “I just hope she doesn’t walk in on us again.”

“Heh...It’s hard to believe I just lost my purity to you.” 

Robin swallowed. He coughed and wiped his lip with his index finger. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yes. I don’t regret it. I hope I was satisfactory to you.”

“Gods, it was lovely. I feel closer to you than ever now. What about me?”

Chrom intertwined their hands. “It was great, Robin. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

**~*~**

 

The Shepherds returned to the battlefield. The push towards Gangrel was in full force, Robin and Chrom at the forefront of the assault. Chrom insisted they hold nothing back, and his demands were heavy on Robin’s tactical expertise. They weren’t harsh demands, but rather subtly laced orders within quiet pleas during their strategic meetings. A few weeks passed, and Robin was standing at the head of the strategy table alone as he waited for Chrom to join. He studied the placements he had proposed for various units in the army. He clicked his boot against the grass in thought. His eyes scanned the markers. His eyes widened when he noticed fatal mistakes. 

_ Why have I placed all my pegasus knights were the scouts relayed there are archers?! _ Robin thought frantically. He pushed the markers on that section of the map away to redo it. He sighed. It was the simplest of mistakes, one he would never make. Unless he  _ meant _ to place them there--

_ No. No _ . He shook the thought away. He was just tired. He scanned the rest of the map. Chrom’s marker was alone in a sea of enemy mages in sands a swordsman wouldn’t be able to navigate well. Lissa was off in the corner, far from any other units, leaving her vulnerable while also keeping the others from access to a cleric. Robin’s maker was in a group of knights, completely protected by the defense of their prowess. The whole setup was a mess, but it was clear what was happening, though Robin wasn’t able to think it properly. He took his arm and swiped all the markers off the map, his breath shallow. 

_ What the hell?! _ he thought. 

Chrom opened the flap to the tent. He walked to Robin’s side at the table. His eyes scanned the map, and when he saw nothing there, his brows furrowed. 

“Robin?” he said. “Weren’t you ready for me?”

_ I always am, _ Robin thought. He clutched his temple, a headache sprouting along the divets of his skull. That sinful voice was anxiety-inducing, but as time went on, it was becoming a nuisance as well. Robin was tired of fighting it, of pushing it back into its cave when it festered through the entrance. And, if his hunch was correct, it had something to do with his failure at the strategy table. It was a hunch he wasn’t ready to come to terms with, so he pushed his mistakes off onto stress and exhaustion.

“I--Sorry. It was a mess. I need to redo it,” Robin admitted. He bit his lip. 

“Oh. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Chrom, I love you, and I’ll do anything for you but…”

“But?”

“Hmm...Nevermind.” Robin shook his head, shaming himself for voicing his thoughts that far. Chrom was his commander first and foremost on the battlefield, and nothing could come in the way of that. It wasn’t his place to question the leader of the realm on what he should and shouldn’t be doing. He was given orders, and he had to put everything aside to accomplish those tasks. Robin began to reorganize his makers by type, lining them in rows at the corner of the table. 

Robin caught himself. If he really  _ was _ duty-bound, why did he admit his love?  _ Again? _ He huffed. There was no denying their place in each other’s lives, no matter how hard Robin tried to set it aside. Any attempt to remain professional was a fraud on the tactician’s part, especially since he’d managed to make his way into the leader’s private chambers and into his heart. Not only that, but he had taken the commander’s purity so quickly and ardently one dawn he should’ve been with the soldiers in the barracks. 

“If you’ve got something on your mind, just tell me.” Chrom sighed. The palm of his hand rolled over the hilt of Falchion absentmindedly. Robin turned away. 

“No. I’m duty-bound to serve you.”

“Gods, _ don’t  _ turn into Frederick on me.” Chrom huffed, a hint of irritation woven into the concern in his voice. His eyes and brows reflected a signal of disapproval, one Robin’s stubbornness would not heed. 

“I’m not!” he retorted. “Frederick has a point, you know.”

“What’s that?”

“That _ you _ come first. You always come first! You appointed me to serve you my expertise on this battlefield. That’s what I’m here to do. Just say what you want, and I will provide my services to ensure that it comes to fruition.”

Chrom rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “You are my  _ fiancee. _ Sure, you’re my tactician as well. I trust you to provide expertise in that regard. I don’t need to crawl down your back to get it, and you don’t need to take a knee to me in submission.”

Robin hung his head, unsure how to continue the conversation. “I know, but our duties must be to our soldiers first, not to ourselves…”

“I understand. That doesn’t mean we can’t confide in each other.”

“I--I can’t allow you to comfort me. Not now on the battlefield. Here, you are my Captain and I your subordinate.”

“Huh. That’s interesting. Wasn’t it just a few weeks ago you were in my bed?” Chrom narrowed his eyes, sternness laced in his voice. The stare Robin was getting made him want to hide in the corner, as he knew how intimidating Chrom _ could _ be, and how he could quickly adopt a dominating  _ exalted _ persona. Robin swallowed, a blush on his cheeks. 

“Ch-Chrom…” he stammered. 

“Do you see my point now?” Chrom sighed. “I don’t want you, of all people, to give me the  _ duty-bound _ attitude.”

“Still, you shouldn’t have to comfort me…” Robin shook his head. “I should be able to handle things on my own. I’m here to provide for you until this war ends.”

Chrom bit his lip, his face flushed. He turned his head away as he exhaled a long, heavy breath. “You didn’t just…” He paused. “You didn’t spread your legs for me just because  _ I _ wanted it, right? Please tell me you weren’t out to please just  _ me _ , because I’m...an exalt.”

Robin’s face heated as weakness hit his knees. His chest was shallow. “Gods, no!  _ No, Chrom! _ I didn’t mean it that way...I...I’ve long thought of sharing my life with you. What I shared that day with you was the most intimate and vulnerable I’ve ever been. I think you’re not as aware of yourself and your station as you may think.”

Chrom gave him a confused look. “What?”

“I’m fully aware I bedded the exalt. An exalt, who is unmarried and not yet coronated, no less. I know you won’t take the title to honor Emmeryn, but we both know...that’s  _ still  _ what you are. And, to know I took your purity, me, a bum you found out in the middle of nowhere with no recollection of anything, is a bit jarring. And, yet, I can’t stop thinking about how much I love you. I just hope to be your husband without the court putting up too much a fuss.”

Chrom put his arm around Robin’s shoulders and pulled him close. “It’ll be fine. I’m just a man, Robin. Just like anyone else. I want us to be on equal ground in our relationship. I still feel like you were looking out for my pleasure more than yours our first time. I don’t want you to feel like you _ have _ to because of my station.”

“I was so nervous...I wasn’t sure what to do and...I just wanted to make sure it was pleasant.”

“I know. I don’t think we halfway knew what we were doing.” Chrom chuckled. “But, we have to keep at it if we’re going to learn and improve.”

_ Oh, Gods... _ Robin thought. His heart sped, an inkling of the cavernous voice creeping up on him. He didn’t think his lover meant it in a promiscuous way, rather a simple statement of a universal truth that extended to nearly anything done for the first time. Yet, his core heated and desire seeped into his bones. Robin bit his lip. He pulled his cloak closed and huddled his arms close to his chest. He shifted on his feet, hoping Chrom wouldn’t say anything else that could be interpreted as provoking. The voice in the back of his mind was on the verge of pushing forward one of  _ those _ fantasies, and along with the mess of the strategy table, it put stress on Robin’s mind. If only he could get his lover to release some of that stress with his touch.  _ No, no, _ that was the voice again, wasn’t it? Robin shook his head, starting to become confused at what was him and what was  _ it _ . He exhaled and closed his eyes.

“Chrom…” he mumbled. “I’ve been overworking myself, and I fear if I keep it up, I’ll become ill. I’d just like a small break and I’ll be fine.”

“Of course.” Chrom rubbed circles into Robin’s shoulder. “Take all the time you need. Is there anything I can get you?”

Robin fiddled with the tassel on his cloak. He furrowed his brows.  _ To give in or not to give in? _ he thought.  _ What am I giving in to, anyway? My desires? My selfishness? That thing? I-I don’t know… _

“S-Stop touching me…” Robin mumbled. 

Chrom flinched and took his arm off Robin’s shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re making me want you.”

“What?”

“Gods, Chrom. Why are you so clueless?!

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re worrying me…”

“I just want you to bed me again, okay?” Robin flustered. “I can’t get your touch out of my damn head!”

Chrom’s face reddened. “Heh. Why didn’t you just say so?” He paused. “I’ve been thinking about you, too.”

“We can’t.”

“We can. My tent. Tonight.”

“What if someo-”

_ “My tent. Tonight.” _

“Gods...alright.  _ Alright. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! :)
> 
> I hope you like this so far!
> 
> FE Awakening has so much good material to go off of, I could write for it for an eternity. I was thinking of writing a collection of one-shots with Female Robin & Various Female Characters. I had plans to do that a few years back, but I never did it. I see a lot of Male Robin in male x male relationships, but not much of Female Robin in female x female relationships. I also want to practice writing fem x fem relationships, as I'm not very good at writing them and want to get better. I'm also not the best at writing females in general, like...for some reason I tend to naturally write male characters even though I am female. Strange, huh? 
> 
> So maybe look forward to that from me...sometime soon? :) (I'm still working on this story, of course!)
> 
> Oh, and I was also thinking of getting an FE-based tumblr account? Like for drabbles, pictures, and posting updates on my stories? I know they banned NSFW so...I'm not sure if some of my stuff would be okay there? Anyway, I might do that, I might not. I'm not sure? Do any of you guys still use that platform? I had one years ago, but I'm not sure, I've been away from it so long. Is it still fun there? lol
> 
> I'm also using FE fics as I way to practice writing fantasy because I'm conceptualizing my own original fantasy story, but ideas are coming sooo slow for it, and I need to do research for how to write fantasy as well. Fire Emblem is such a good way to practice that!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, giving feedback, and kudos! I appreciate it!


	5. No Resistance

**_Supreme excellence consists of breaking the enemy’s resistance without fighting._ **

 

It was nightfall when Robin opened the flap to Chrom’s tent with hesitation. He clasped his hands in front of him and waited at the far end of the space as he watched his lover remove pieces of his armor. Chrom glanced up and smiled, patting the empty spot on the cot beside him. Robin sat beside him, fidgeting his fingers by hooking them together, then ripping them apart. He was so eager just a few hours prior, now his nervousness had drained any love or lust that was within, much to grumbles of his cavernous side.

“Are you feeling alright?” Chrom asked. He placed his shoulder guard to the side.

“O-Of course!” Robin responded, fluster in his voice.

“By the sound of it, I wouldn’t say so.”

“I’m nervous, that’s all.”

“It’s fine. We’ve already seen each other like this once.”

“I know. It’s just...we’re in camp!”

“So?”

“What if-”

“Shhh…” Chrom shook his head as his fingers carded through his lover’s hair. “Let me take care of you.”

Robin’s chest shallowed. The eagerness was starting to return, a small tide in the back of his mind quickly gaining speed. He wasn’t a lustful man, he insisted to himself. Or was he? He glanced over to the other man on the cot beside him. He exhaled as his eyes scattered to spontaneous places around his commander’s physique. _Commander,_ Robin thought. _What command over me is he capable of?_ Robin had not yet found out, having only shared a moment like this once. The venomous voice screamed at him to undress and beg. Robin’s skin heated and he reached for the belt around his waist in the hopes the voice was hush should he do so. Chrom reached for his hand and stopped him.

“Allow me,” he whispered as he tugged at the accessory.

Robin exhaled and slipped off his boots, climbing onto the cot and laying down. It was an invitation his other half took to climb overtop him. Small displays of affection began along Robin’s neckline as he shrugged off his cloak. The intimacy was slow and passionate. Robin fidgeted under his fiancee, clutching at his silver hair. He bit his lip as his free hand clutched the thin fabric of the sheets.

“Are you alright?” Chrom asked, halting his movements.

“Y-Yes…” Robin lied.

“That’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one.”

“I’m fine!” Robin insisted. He slid his hand over the rim of his trousers and tried to pull them down.

Chrom watched, then took the hand in his. His face flushed. “I see.”

“What?!”

“You want something a little faster, don’t you?”

Robin turned away. He shook his head, his mind racing. The voice grew louder in his mind, lust pushing him like never before. Unlike their first time in the chambers, this encounter was different. Loosing their purity to each other was a passionate and loving affair, one wrought with dedication and soft afflictions. The love proclaimed that day overpowered anything unsavory or unpure from his cavernous side, and it was easily suppressed. Now, there was the unspoken undertone that Robin could have him whenever he wanted, and it sent his sinful flaw to the front of his mind.  What is it best to find relief by giving in? Or keep fighting?

“Just tell me what you want,” Chrom whispered.

“No. You don’t want to offer that up,” Robin mumbled, putting the last of his mental fortitude toward fighting his sins.

“Why not?”

 _“Naga help me,”_ Robin breathed, his core straining for more stimulation. “Chrom, I’ve found I’m quite the lustful man…”

Chrom reddened. “Well, of course, _you’re curious_. It’s new to us. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious, too.”

“I’m afraid of...whatever this is.”

“You don’t have to be. It’s just us. If you can’t let go with me, then there’s no place you can.” He paused and unbuttoned the bottom of his lover’s shirt. “Like I said, I’ll do what you want.”

The words reiterated a second time broke whatever force Robin had fronted against the deeper desires in him. He was in the thick of the moment, and what happened next was entirely at his will. He exhaled and relented the battle he was fighting. He was something so impure, he wanted his lust satisfied more than he desire to express his love. Whatever forces were watching him might’ve hated him for it, or perhaps some, celebrated it. Chrom was willing to relinquish all his input in hopes that it would please his other half, without resistance. He was now at Robin’s command, even if just for a short period of time. The power in that realization was not unnoticed by his canvernous voice, who quietly rejoiced as Robin guided his lover’s hands where he wanted them to go.  No resistance, no questioning, only gentle and methodical action. _Perfect._

“I have no doubts you’ll impress me,” Robin sighed with a chuckle. He watched as clothing was removed between the two of them.

“Heh. I can only hope.” Chrom chuckled back, his neck already coated in a thin layer of sweat.

The intimacy continued and ended with Robin drained more than he had ever been physically, emotionally, and mentally. Every touch and pressured caress was more satisfying than he could’ve ever imagined, and it pleased every inch of his mind. He had relented any will of holding back, his responses more intense and passionate than he ever expected out of someone as poised and collected as he usually was. The tactician and the lover were two facets of one person, archetypes vastly different from each other. The way Robin could lose his control over himself so easily would’ve been a cause for concern if it had been any other time. Despite it all, the fear he had was gone. He was not afraid anymore, and would pursue being taken whenever he pleased. After all, there would be no resistance to it.

 

**~*~**

 

Frederick paced the camp, as Robin could see through the dawn shadows of the tent. He pulled the sheets closer to his chest, hoping he wouldn’t decide to pop his head in. Chrom snored lightly beside him, his body exposed without the modesty of the sheets. Robin blushed and pulled the fabric over him, making sure they were both covered. He really hadn’t thought this through. He was so eager for _his touch_ that he threw his own strategic sense to the wind. Was it the best to be caught nude in bed with the commander? Of course not. But the night before was satisfactory enough to make the reveal worth it. As the footsteps inched closer, Robin tossed and buried himself into Chrom’s chest and pulled the sheet over his head, hoping that his larger stature would help cover his smaller one a small bit. It wouldn’t hide him by any means, but it was a noble effort.

The tent to the flap opened. Frederick, the clanking of his armor filling the quiet of the room. Chrom stirred, and Robin tried to push himself further into his chest. The lantern at Chrom’s small, wooden vanity was lit. Robin bit his lip.

“Milord,” Frederick sat matter-of-factly. Another exclamation followed. _“Milord?!”_

“Morning, Frederick,” Chrom mumbled. It was apparent he hadn't woke fully yet.

“May I ask just what manner of oddity is going on in your bed?”

Chrom jostled. He sat up, causing Robin’s hit to hit the hard spot in the cot. He groaned, but kept still, hoping the sheets still covered him. Perhaps his identity wasn’t clear yet, but Frederick knew something was off.

“I’m fine.” Chrom shrugged. He brushed his fingers through his hair.

“Is there a reason you’re not wearing a tunic? It was quite cold outside last night.”

There was no way Frederick was oblivious to the other person sharing his Lord’s bed. Because of his station, he couldn’t just ask outright, Robin deduced. His heart pounded in his throat as he kept his head under the sheets.

“W-Well...uh…” Chrom flustered. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Obvious? I can’t say so, sir.”

“Gods, Frederick, you don’t have to feign naivety. You’ve been on this planet longer than me. It’s clear what went on here.”

“It’s not my place to question you on matters such as these.”

Chrom sighed. “Fine. Will you allow me a moment to dress?”

“Of course.”

The retainer left the tent again, leaving the couple alone. Robin threw the sheet off his head, his cheeks ablaze with embarrassment. Chrom sighed and began to dress for the day. Robin followed, pulling on his cloak, though it did nothing to protect him from the mortification he experienced within. He glanced over to his fiancee.

“He probably figured out it was me…” Robin sighed again as he put on his boots.

“Perhaps, but perhaps not.” Chrom shrugged. He fitted on his shoulder guard, his cheeks flushed despite his calm demeanor.  “I’ve got patrol this morning. I’ll see you later on for our strategy meeting?”

Robin smiled. “Of course.” He rose and kissed Chrom on the lips. “See you later.”

 

**~*~**

 

Robin went into the dining tent to grab breakfast. He only ate an apple for breakfast, but today, he was starving. The night before had drained energy out of him that sleeping couldn’t fulling regain. He grabbed some fruit and a roll of bread, sitting down at one of the long benches. Many of the Shepherds hadn’t yet filed in for their meal, and only a few were sharing the space with him. Sumia picked up an apple and sat meekly across from him. He looked at her and smiled.

“Good morning, Sumia,” he greeted.

“Hello.” She smiled back. “You look so lonely over here all alone.”

“I’m fine. I just came in a few minutes ago.”

“I see.” She sighed. “I did some flower fortunes the other day.”

“Oh? Did it go well?”

She blushed. “W-Well...maybe!”

“What was it about?”

“I asked a question about Captain, I’ve been worried about him lately. I asked the petals _He’ll tell him, he’ll tell them not_.”

Robin bit his lip. He’d been friends with Sumia long enough to know where this conversation was going. “He’s supposed to tell me something, isn’t he?”

Sumia’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yes. How did you know?”

“He’s already told me.” He smiled. “We’re engaged.”

 _“Oh!”_ Sumia exclaimed. She smiled, an exhalation leaving her lips. “That’s amazing. I’m so glad he told you. He was worried about how’d you’d react, but now I’m sure he wonders why he was ever worried at all!"

“I admitted it first. I sort of blurted it out…” Robin chuckled, a light blush on his cheeks. “We’ve spoken about having a wedding after the war ends.”

“All the more reason to end this conflict as soon as we can.” Sumia smiled, her eyes bright. “Congratulations, Robin! I’m so happy for you both. You deserve happiness.”

“You do too, Sumia.”

“Thank you.”

Sumia excused herself and left Robin alone again. He bit into his apple. Sumia was a friend to him, and their conversations were always pleasant. Despite this, Robin felt guilt just by having a sort, casual conversation with her. His plan from the day before could’ve seriously hurt her if he’d let it pass through, and the thought of his decisions hurting his friends tore a gaping hole in his mind. He squeezed his apple as he sunk his teeth into it again. He had to pay attention, even more so than he already did. It would mean more concentration, and more energy spent, but it had to be done in order to protect his friends from his own carelessness. Or whatever _that thing_ inside him was.. .

Frederick sitting across from him silenced his thoughts. Robin stiffened and bit into his bread.

“Good morning, Frederick,” he mumbled.

“Good morning, Robin…” Frederick said, his gaze serious.

“Is there some way I can help you?”

“Yes. I was wondering if you knew if... _perchance_ , milord was courting anyone?”

Robin reddened. “Um…”

“I won’t speak a word of it!” Frederick said. “I just need to know to better perform my duties.”

“How so?”

“I must protect those connected with the Royal House of Ylisse, which would extend to those who becomes partners of my lieges. Secondly, I’d also like to make sure they are a savory person, so I know milord is being treated well and fairly.”

“Oh Gods…”

“I thought, since you two seem to be close friends and confidants, you’d know.”

Robin bit his lip. He debated what he was going to say. He finally made his decision with a sigh. It was going to become apparent eventually, whether Chrom liked it or not. They had already gotten caught sharing a bed together, much to their embarrassment. Perhaps Chrom might get irritated with him, but he was going to just admit it outright.

“I know who it is,” Robin replied vaguely.

Frederick nodded. “May I ask their name?”

“You’re looking at him.”

Frederick’s eyes widened, shock on his usually placid face. “Robin?”

“I’m courting Chrom. We’re engaged and plan on getting married after the war.”

“I-I see…”

A ping of something out of Robin’s control hit the forefront of his mind. It wasn’t jealousy, but, rather, something akin to it. The cavernous voice in his head angered at the thought of anyone coming in the way of him and Chrom, though Robin’s normal and logical voice told him Chrom wouldn’t allow it. Despite this, his protectiveness overtook him, the mere suggestion that Chrom might be taken from him enough to momentarily change his poise.

“Do you have a _problem_ with it?” Robin said, narrowing his eyes. He quickly regained control and composure of himself and flustered, his stance becoming meek. “I--I mean, because you were wary of me at first. You--You’ve known Chrom _way_ longer than myself. I’m sure you have your own thoughts on matters as someone so close to him.”

Frederick shook his head. “Of course not. I admit, I was wary at first, but you’ve proven yourself over time. I trust you’ll look after milord just as he deserves. I’ve come to admire you as a fellow in this army.”

“Thank you, Frederick. I appreciate it.”

“My pleasure. If you’ll excuse me, I have some duties to attend to.”

Robin was left alone for the rest of the time he spent eating his breakfast. His his pounded at the realization he had lost momentary control of that thing. It had overtaken his thoughts, and pushed its own musing to the front of his mind and through his lips as if they were of his own will. He panicked and paced around the camp before taking inventory and practicing with his tomes.

 _Do you have a problem with it?_ the words echoed in his mind. He shot back at the void with his own anger.

_Yes. With you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The voice is slowly starting to get more arrogant as time goes on...Poor Robin. I really bring on the angst when I write, both original works and fanfiction!
> 
> By the way, I went ahead and made the tumblr blog I was talking about last update:
> 
> It's heroic-euphoria.tumblr.com
> 
> There's not too much on there yet. I'll be cross-posting chapter and story updates from my stories here as well as posting small drabbles here and there (stuff that's not long enough for an entry here, around the 500 words or less mark). As well as reblogging art every now and then. If you wanna chat with me, feel free to do so over there (as well as here, too!). 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the comments and kudos! It's always appreciated, and I love interacting with readers and members of the community. :)


	6. A Start to Prosperity

_**There is no instance of a nation benefiting from prolonged warfare.** _

 

It was early evening at the camp. There were light, jovial celebrations abound, the Shepherds appreciating the diligence of their hard work. Gangrel had been defeated in the early morning of that day. The battle between kings had lasted since the previous day and throughout the night, the army toiling away in the cold and heat to bring an end to his madness. When it was over, Chrom brushed the sand off his face and addressed his people. 

After that, he released them to relax and celebrate the peace. Robin had accompanied him and the Shepherds in the dining hall, but after a while, he slipped out to be alone. He sighed and leaned over the small bridge that had been built over the stream near at the front of their camp.  _ Gods,  _ Robin thought. _W_ __e_ ’ve been here long enough to start building infrastructure.  _

He took out his exhausted tome. The power within was nearly drained, and the usefulness in battle was gone. He flipped open the worn book and waved his hand, a small flicker of fire emitting from his palm. He waved the small flame around his hand. The warm tint it casted on his face revealed his somber, pensive expression as a subtle hint of heat brushed along his cheek. He sighed. 

The voice had quieted down over the past few days, and the absence of the howls from his sinful caverns was a surprise to him. It made him nervous that something so prevalent and invasive had now faded. There must’ve been a reason it was silent as they fought Gangrel. What benefit would a sinful facet have for seeing the Mad King fall? He couldn’t be sure. Perhaps time would give him the answers, and the peace in the land would give him the opportunity to get to know himself. He realized he was a person that still didn’t know his own mind very well which was an intimidating prospect. He had a new life in the castle to begin, and he couldn’t bear to think of the implications of that, the station he would gain just by marrying--

“There you are,” Chrom said from behind. Robin snapped out his thoughts, closing the book and extinguishing the flame at his palm. 

“I was just getting some fresh air.” Robin smiled weakly.

Chrom was carrying a small lantern light, which he placed on the wooden railing. It illuminated their faces among the low glow of the fireflies dancing over the water and reflecting their soft bodies against the stream. Robin studied their movements as an arm wrapped around his shoulders and held him close. Robin leaned into the presence, resting his head on Chrom’s shoulder. 

“It’s over, my love.” Chrom smiled. “When can start our lives together now.”

Robin blushed, never having heard Chrom use an endearment with him before. “I’m thankful. No one benefits from such a prolonged war. Now we can work to rebuild.”

“Right.” Chrom bit his lip. “I only ask for your patience, Robin. I have to work to bring aid to the people of the Halidom broken by this war. I need to be there for our citizens as a new leader.”

“Of course. I’ll be at your side, you know.”

“Thank you. This wasn’t your war to fight, Robin. Not your burden to bear.”

“But I chose to fight it.” Robin sighed. “My allegiance is with Ylisse. Most of all... _ you. _ ”

Chrom’s face flushed. “I know we’re already aware of this, but I think a proper proposal is in order.”

“What?” Robin glanced up at him, his brows furrowed. 

The prince reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He pinched it in between his fingers, holding it in front of both of their faces. Robin’s eyes widened. He looked to Chrom, waiting for him to explain the context of his actions, though it was clear enough what was taking place. 

“This ring was made to commemorate my birth,” Chrom said, a blush on his cheeks. “My mother told me to save it, and to give it to the one person that won my heart. So, Robin, it’s yours.”

Robin shook his head. “I can’t take such a priceless heirloom, Chrom. That was made to celebrate your life. It should stay with you and the royal family.”

“It  _ will  _ stay with me and the royal family if you accept it. You don’t have to wear it all the time, of course, but it’s for special occasions.”

“This is a special occasion?”

“Of course. The war is over, and I’ve got one more thing to ask of you.”

“What’s that?”

“Robin…” Chrom inhaled, squeezing the ring between his fingers. “Will you marry me?”

_ “Yes,” _ Robin whispered, tears in his eyes. “Yes.”

Chrom smiled and cradled Robin’s hand, slipping the heirloom onto his ring finger. Robin studied the band and small jewel fitted to the top. He cradled his fiancee’s cheeks in his hands and they shared a short, loving kiss. They pulled apart, Chrom’s breath shallow as their lips lingered near each other. 

“Please bear with me,” Chrom whispered, his breath dancing over Robin’s cheeks. “I’ve got a lot of learning to do.”

“Me too.” Robin smiled as they kissed again. 

“Share a glass of fine ale with me. I’m not one for seeking a buzz, but this is a special occasion.”

“Just a  _ tad _ of ale.” Robin chuckled. “We still need our wits about us until we’re home.”

They returned to the dining hall, where all the Shepherds were partaking in the jovial atmosphere. Robin became aware of the ring’s new presence on his finger, and he shoved his hands in his pockets. He was an easily flustered man when the attention on him was that of a full room. When working as a tactician, he was so involved in his work and getting his duties completed that it didn’t matter how many people he had to explain his plans to. However, his personal life, his engagement to the exalt, was a different situation.

Chrom returned to his seat at the head of the dining table. Robin sat at his right hand, where he had been picking at his food before he left to be alone. Chrom poured them both glasses of fine ale. Robin sipped his in his right hand, still hiding his left beneath the table. Sumia sat beside him, a pastry on her plate. He glanced at her and she smiled, her eyes flickering between him and Chrom.  _ She knows something... _ Robin thought.  _ What is it? _

Before he could ask, Chrom stood, taking a spoon and tapping his glass, garnering everyone’s attention. They stopped their conversations to give their full attention to the Captain. Chrom’s gaze was light, but still reflected a small bit of sterness and reflection. 

“My Shepherds,” he began, his voice loud as it projected throughout the space. “This was no easy war to fight, though none ever are. As your leader, I thank you for your dedication to our cause. Together, we have brought peace, not only for the peoples of the continent, but for ourselves. Our late Exalt Emmeryn will rest well now knowing we have carried out her wishes. I couldn’t have done it without you. 

“Unfortunately, as with any war, there were casualties. In these times, we must tend to our dead and honor them. However, within my militia, we suffered no casualties amongst our unit. For that, we have our tactician to thank. His dedication not only won us the war, but won us the experience of seeing the peace that comes with it.” Chrom paused and beckoned Robin to stand. Robin stood, his hands folded in front of his waist, his face flushed as everyone gave him an applause. He glanced to Chrom, who smiled at him.  As the pair continued to stand, Chrom furthered his speech. 

“A proper ceremony is in order to award my militia members with the medals of honor you all so deserve. I only ask that when we return to Ylisstol, you stay with me at the barracks on castle grounds for one week more. After that, you are free to enjoy your well-earned rest as you please. This is so Ylisse can properly honor you for your fealty with our medal ceremony. However, there is one more ceremony I’d ask for you all to attend as friends and comrades of mine. I would greatly appreciate it if you would attend my wedding with my fiancee, Robin.”

Robin’s cheeks burned as he felt the eyes of the room on him. The silence seemed prolonged in his mind, but it was only a length of about ten seconds. 

“I KNEW it!” Gaius exclaimed. “Vaike, you owe me a chocolate cake.” 

“Hey, the Vaike said he was gonna get married!” Vaike said back with a laugh. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t say to  _ who _ . I bet you it was Robin. So pay up.”

The room bustled with noise as the Shepherds congratulated the couple. Robin was flustered, by after a while, that nervousness faded with contentment. Finally, he was able to relax and smile without darkness hanging over him. He only hope that peace of mind and body would last. 

 

**~*~**

 

The day of the wedding had come. Robin was doused in fine white silk and gold lacing, fitting for the  _ Prince Consort to the Exalt _ he was about to become. Dressers tended to him all morning, making sure his robes were wrinkle free, his boots were shined and slick, and his circlet was in the perfect position upon his head. The tugging and pulling flustered him at times, never having known anyone to take such an interest in the clothing he wore or how he wore it. 

He hadn’t seen his husband-to-be all day. He figured he was getting the same sort of treatment, and just  _ what _ he was going to see when he walked the aisle gave him a nervous thrill. He had never attend a wedding before, that he knew of, let alone a royal one. Not to mention, a royal wedding dedicated to  _ him _ . 

It hadn’t quite hit him before, but now the implications of the situation were apparent. He was about to become royalty, and the treatment he was receiving currently made it clear. Robin closed his eyes in front of the mirror. The dressers had finally left him alone for a moment of peace before the ceremony was to begin. He glanced to his hands. There was a subtle, faintly purple marking on his left. It had perplexed him since he had joined the Shepherds. There were a few times he had asked Chrom about it, and he shrugged at it, saying it could’ve been some sort of brand, but he wasn’t sure what. Robin flexed his fingers as a knock came to the dressing room. He walked over, carrying the heavy weight of his robes with him, and opened the door. On the other side was Libra, the priest that had joined the Shepherds, and the one Chrom and Robin requested to marry them. Libra smiled. 

“May I have a moment of your time?” he asked in his soft voice. 

“Of course.” Robin nodded. “Please, step in.”

“Thank you. You look wonderful, by the way.”

“Oh, thank you.” Robin flushed. “It’s quite the attire.”

“One fit for your station all the more.” Libra smiled again, a book in his hand. “I will be performing a traditional royal Ylissean wedding ceremony. Royal weddings, especially those of the current leader, are handled differently than other noble and royal ceremonies. After today, you will be the Prince Consort to His Majesty. My proclamation will make it so. I understand this is a heavy title to take on. I wanted to make sure if you have any questions about the ceremony I will be performing that they are answered.”

“I appreciate your diligence, Libra. I don’t think I have any questions on the ceremony itself, but…” He paused. “Is there something else I can ask you?”

“Absolutely. Today, I am at your service.”

“Do you recognize this?” Robin held out his hand, showing the priest the marking on it. “I’ve had it since I can remember, but as you know, I’m an amnesiac, so that’s not saying much.”

Libra gently took his hand and studied the marking. His brows furrowed. “This is a Mark of Grima.”

“Grima?”

“Yes. Grima, the ancient Fell Dragon, the one the very first exalt defeated thousands of years ago. This symbol represents that entity and is used by its worshipers, the Grimleal, as a symbol of their allegiance.”

Robin’s eyes widened. “ _ What? _ I...I hate the prospect of the Fell Dragon returning just as much as anyone else! Why do I have this?”

“You don’t necessarily have to be in support of the Dragon to have this brand.  Some sectors of the Grimleal are known to brand their victims, many of which they kidnap from local villages in order to sacrifice them.”

“Gods…” Robin clenched his teeth. 

Libra nodded, hurt on his features. “It’s possible you were one of those victims and escaped to Ylisse, losing your memories somewhere along the way. I trust you have no allegiance towards the Grimleal, you leading us in the war was proof enough of that. Tendencies of the heart don’t change just because you lose your memories. If you were unsavory before, then you’d likely be unsavory now. But, certainly, you are not. I’m sorry, Robin. Perhaps that’s not the truth of what happened to you, but it’s definitely a possibility. I’ve seen brands on victims before.”

“Well, if that’s the case, I’m fortunate to be here. Nonetheless, it’s a bygone. Thank you, Libra, for answering my question. Today I start a new life, hopefully better than my whereabouts from before I can remember.”

“Of course. You have much to look forward to.” Libra nodded with a small bow. “I’ll excuse myself to leave you be. I look forward to seeing you at the ceremony.”

Robin pondered what his  _ Mark of Grima _ meant until it was time for him to walk the aisle. There was procession, as it had been explained to Robin by one of the royal wedding planners, of notable members of the House of Ylisse as well as those close to them. As Robin stood awaiting his turn, his stomach toiled and thrashed, taking the small sip of water he had beforehand and using it as fuel to create a firestorm within him. Chrom had entered first, though Robin hadn’t seen it. He was last. He was to be accompanied down the aisle by a member of the Royal Family, which was Lissa. Her elbow was locked with his, a bright smile on her face. She looked just as regal as he did, her dress fitted to match the colors of his robes.  

“Gods, I feel sick,” Robin mumbled as they inched closer to large doors leading to the ceremony hall.

“You’ll be fine,” Lissa encouraged. “Chrom is going to love seeing you dressed like this. You look amazing.”

“Tell that to my nausea.”

Lissa giggled. “Don’t worry, I’m right here. You’re not alone, remember.”

The assistant at the end of the hall beckoned Robin forward. He inhaled as the doors opened to a hall of curious eyes on him. His breath hitched, overwhelmed by the grandeur ahead. He couldn’t see Chrom through the sea of onlookers, which sent his heart into a frenzy. He remembered Lissa’s presence at his side and steadied himself. They took their steps forward, methodical and patient, in line with the traditional ceremonial code. The music in the hall mixed with the ringing in Robin’s ears. Finally, he saw his husband-to-be. His breath hitched again, and they stared at each other. He had never seen Chrom dressed in such regal attire, and though Chrom wasn’t one to cling to his title, the outfit suited him from head to toe. It followed his usual color scheme of white, blue, and gold, with a white velvet cape and two navy blue sleeves etched with white lace and gold. A small silver crown was atop his head. For the first time, he truly looked the part of a king. 

When they reached the end of the aisle, Chrom outstretched his hand, and Robin was passed from Lissa to him. As they joined hands, Robin squeezed, exchanging a message of his unspoken anxiety. Chrom squeezed back, his eyes deep with an emotional presence Robin had never seen from him before. There were flares of importance within his gaze, the crackling of his station’s grandeur reflected in an ocean of ethereal admiration for his soon-to-be husband. 

The ceremony began, Libra speaking lines from his book as the hall’s attention was given to them. The couple turned towards the priest, but Robin couldn’t help but glance over at Chrom from time to time. Every instance he did, he got a gaze back, soft reassurance accompanying it. It was time for the rings to be exchanged. Libra turned to Chrom with a small smile on his lips. 

“Your Majesty, do you take Robin to be your Prince Consort and husband, to be bound to him in sickness and health for the rest your days?” he said.

Chrom nodded. He took the wedding band and folded out Robin’s hand, slipping the modest ring onto his finger. _“I do.”_

Robin bit his lip to contain the emotion swelling in his eyes, but it failed to prevent the tears that fell down his cheeks. The cool band on his skin solidified the moment, finally breaking the surreal barrier around him. He realized what he was experiencing was  _ real _ , and what that meant for the days ahead. Chrom’s voice had been sincere and soft, his tone mimicking the way they spoke with each other when they were alone. Robin returned his own gaze of many fragile facets until his vision blurred. Libra turned to him. 

“Robin, do you take His Majesty as your husband, taking on the role of Prince Consort, in order to bound to him in sickness and health for the rest of your days?”

“I…” Robin began through his soft cries. He pinched the ring in between his trembling fingers. He wiped his cheek with his free hand before holding Chrom’s in place while he slipped the ring on. He sniffled. _“I do.”_

Libra closed his book. “I now pronounce His Majesty Chrom, and Prince Consort Robin bonded in holy matrimony!”

The hall cheered as Chrom took Robin’s cheeks in his hands. They kissed, forming their eternal bond. Chrom wiped the remaining tears off his husband’s face while Robin wiped the stray tear that fell down his. The walked onto the balcony beyond and waved to their people, who were anxiously awaiting the moment they saw their leaders. They waved to the welcoming crowd, stray squares of decorative, colored paper floating through the air in celebration. Flower petals showered the balcony floor, the people overjoyed to see the royal couple for the first time.

Alone they weren’t half as much as they were together. Joined as two halves of the same whole, it was now time to start their new journey as a married couple and a leading force in the ushering in of prosperity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a transitional chapter to the next section of the story. It's very fluffy, but I don't plan to make the rest of the story this fluffy so beware! lol
> 
> I created this chapter to (sort of) mimic the transition after Gangrel's defeat. The game never really describes the royal wedding, so I thought it'd be interesting to delve into detail with that a bit. I also find it interesting that the Mark of Grima is on the Avatar's hand at the beginning of the game, but it doesn't mention it much throughout the story. I thought that detail would be nice to explore as well.


	7. Jewel of the Realm

**_He whose one aim is to protect his people and serve his lord,_ **

**_The man is a jewel of the Realm._ **

 

Robin hushed the wailing newborn in his arms, trying to calm the child’s tremors. It was the baby girl’s first night with her parents after being born earlier that morning. He had put his daughter in the bassinet in order for him and Chrom to wash up, but she was having none of it. She sniffled, then shifted to a full on wail at losing the warm contact of her Papa’s chest. Robin hurried to the bassinet and scooped her up in his arms again, cooing her as he snuggled her close to his chest.  He sat on his bed and leaned back on the pillows. He smiled and rubbed his thumb over a small tuft of her hair. 

Chrom burst through the bathroom door of the chambers, clutching a towel around his waist. Water dripped from his slick body and onto the floor, signaling he had hurried out of the bath in a fuss. He breathed heavier than usual. 

“What’s wrong?! Is Lucina okay?” he exclaimed. 

Robin chuckled. “Yes, love, she’s fine. She just wants to be held, that’s all.”

“She loves her Papa so much already.”

It had been nearly two years since Chrom and Robin’s wedding. In the time since, they had worked to rebuild the kingdom. Respect and adoration were soon earned from their citizens as they walked the towns and villages, bringing them aid and a listening ear to their thoughts. After they returned home from a tour around the Halidom, things settled down, but the work continued. Murmurs flowed through the castle, curious questions on whether or not the Exalt and Prince Consort would have a child. Many questioned if it was even a possibility. Since an heir to the throne followed a wedding, it was a natural train of thought for the people to turn to. After lengthy discussion between the couple, some serious, some intimate, they decided to have a child together via surrogacy. Chrom was the biological contributor to the child, and it showed clearly, even on the day the baby girl was born. She shared his hair color, his eye color, and his brand, which was in her iris. 

Chrom dressed in his night clothes and climbed into bed beside his husband. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and snuggled into him, gazing down at their daughter, who returned their curious stares. Chom smiled, his face gentle and soft. He brushed his thumb over the baby’s cheek as she was cradled in the warmth of her parents. 

“Hi there, Lucina,” Chrom cooed. “Who’s Daddy’s little girl?”

Robin playfully scoffed. “She’s  _ Papa’s  _ little girl.”

“We’ll see about that.” Chrom chuckled, holding out his arms. The newborn was fitted into his hold. He kissed her forehead. 

Robin kissed his husband’s temple. “She’s so beautiful, Chrom. She going to grow up strong.”

“Of course. By ushering in peace, we ensured she’s raised in a loving household.”

 

**~*~**

 

The royal couple returned to their full schedules about a month after their daughter was born. Robin and Chrom often walked the streets of Ylisstol together, following Emmeryn’s welcoming persona. The people adored it when their leaders came to walk amongst them, though it sometimes put Frederick on edge. Chrom’s official coronation date had been set, and preparations were being made. One morning Chrom was busy, Robin decided to walk into Ylisstol himself. There was a small inkling of lust in the back of his mind, as it had been before Lucina was born since they had shared intimacy together. He braced himself for the possibility _the voice_ would come back, though it had been months since it had. He was always looking over his shoulder, awaiting the moment it would. 

Robin dressed in his tactician’s clothing, sheathing a modest bronze sword as he passed through the castle gates and into the streets of Ylisstol. He bowed his head to the guards, who bowed back with a smile. He walked down the cobblestone streets, stopping to greet everyone who was interested in greeting him. He had a few things he wished to do, but it was a couple of hours before he actually got to the location he needed to be. He knew this, as every time he entered the city, he couldn’t help but be friendly to his citizens. It was never about his duty, but rather, his passion as Prince Consort. Chrom had no doubts Robin would be a great Prince Consort, but, he had told his husband how much of a surprise it was to see  _ how well _ he fit the role. It was almost as if they belonged together on every front, even as leaders of a Halidom. 

Robin walked the market streets. He stopped at the smithing forge and smiled at the man sharpening a newly formed blade. The man glanced up at him and halted his work, bowing to his Lord, the grime from his work on his arms and face. 

“Bastian, it’s a fine day, isn’t it?” Robin said to the man with a warm smile. 

“Yes, it is, milord. However, Bastian is my twin brother.” The man chuckled, leaning his blade against the back of his chair.

“Oh, goodness me. Pardon that, you must be Rowan, then.”

“Yes, that’s me, sir. It’s a pleasure to see you. How may I be of service?”

“I’ve come to pick up the ceremonial coronation sword, if it’s ready to go, that is.”

Rowan nodded and turned around. “Of course. I’ll fetch it for you.” He left and quickly returned with a flawless, jewel encrusted sword. “Here it is, milord.”

Robin took the sword in his hands. “Oh, this looks wonderful. You and your brother’s work is impeccable as ever. Chrom will love this. He sent with me a greeting of appreciation. He wanted to come with me to pick up the sword, but was unable to.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a envelope laced with royal embellishments. “Please, take this as our thanks.”

“Thank you, milord. I appreciate this, but the pleasure is ours to serve you.”

“I understand. We are thankful for your fealty. You’ve forged and fixed my husband and I’s weaponry for a long while now. And, one more thing…” Robin unsheathed his bronze sword and handed it to the smith. “I’d like for you to have this. It’s one of my personal swords, one I’ve used in battle. Fix it up as you please, it’s yours and your brother’s.”

Rowan’s eyes widened. He cradled the sword in his hands. “Milord, this is an incredible honor! We’ll mantle it as a pride in our forgery. This is the greatest memento we could ask for.”

“Consider it a gift of my appreciation.” Robin smiled. “I must be going now. Thank you again.”

Robin turned around, sheathing the new sword. He adjusted the small, modest circlet around nestled in his silver hair. It wasn’t often he wore jewelry, but when he walked amongst the people, it was a traditional for members to wear the accessory. Emmeryn wore hers behind her hair, which brought her to mind every time he put on his. He hoped he was honoring her well. He put every ounce of his being into living up to her name the best he could. 

As he took a step forward, a young woman entered the forgery. She halted in front of the open entrance, her eyes wide. Robin studied her face as they stared at each other. He furrowed his brows.  _ Haven’t I seen her somewhere before? _ he thought. Her face was familiar, but her dress was not. She wore an oddly fashioned dress, the colors a peculiar color scheme, her flats a simple back. A small headband was placed in her hair, it’s gold plating reminding him of the circlet on his head. Rowan spoke behind them. 

“Lucy, you came at the right time!” he exclaimed. “Milord graced us with his presence today!”

She turned her head in surprise, exposing an eye mostly covered by her navy shade of bangs. That’s when Robin saw _ it.  _ His breath hitched, confusion adding to his adrenaline spike. He bit his lip. He didn’t want to throw his weight, the power that came with being  _ Prince Consort, _ but he couldn’t let her walk away without an explanation. He stepped forward. 

“Hello, Lucy, was it?” Robin said. “If I may, can I have a moment of your time?”

Lucy stiffened. “O-Of course, milord! I am at your service.”

“I only wish to speak with you. Please, follow me.” Robin lead her out of the forgery with a small wave to Rowan. He lead her back to the castle gate. Her stance got visibly more rigid, and Robin gazed at her poise. The guards let him in, and she followed him along the fine-stone walkway. The front doors of the castle were opened to them, and the main hall appeared before the pair. Lucy’s eyes widened, indistinguishable emotion within them. Robin lead her down the silk-carpeted path towards the throne room. 

“Milord, if I may, you are quite trusting to be bring me here without question,” Lucy said, her voice meek. 

“Perhaps. The questions are yet to come.” Robin nodded. 

Lucy’s faced flushed as Robin turned to one of the guards. “Excuse me, but do you know the whereabouts of my husband?” he asked. 

“He is training in the gardens, sir.” 

“Of course. Thank you.”

Robin lead her to the gardens. He pushed open the door, the fresh aroma of late spring blooms filling his nose. He admired the shape of a nearby rose, then turned his attention to the rustling sound ahead. Chrom had his sword trained on a practice board, positioning his sword at different angles to examine his stance. He turned around.

“Robin!” he exclaimed. His brows furrowed. “Who-?”

“This is Lucy, or so I’ve heard,” Robin said. “I’ve brought her here because there’s something I thought you should see.”

Chrom stared at them, confusion on his face. “What’s that?”

Robin stepped to Chrom’s side, ushering him towards the girl. Her head was tucked down, and she refused meet their eyes. She wiped her cheek and let her long hair cover the majority of her face. Robin bit his lip. He hated to command anything out of anyone, but he needed Chrom to see what he did. He inhaled and tried to keep his voice gentle. 

“Please, lift your head for us so we may gaze into your eyes,” Robin said lowly. 

She obliged. She lifted her head, her eyes irritated as she gazed at the rose bush behind the couple. Robin leaned into Chrom and whispered, _ “Look at her iris.” _

Chrom studied her face. His expression changed abruptly, shock in his eyes. “What the-”

“Do you have an explanation for this, Chrom?” Robin asked, his brows furrowed. 

“No, I don’t! Shouldn’t we be asking  _ her _ that?!”

“I’m sure you’re aware of the symbol in your eye.” Robin nodded to Lucy. “What is your relation to the Royal House of Ylisse? Only members of the family have that brand. Even then, not even all of them have it.”

Lucy stared at the ground. “We’ve met before, though it was over a year ago now. I’m the one who went by Marth.”

The couple’s eyes widened as a piece of the puzzle clicked in place. Without her armor, and dressed in a light sundress, she looked like a different person. It was hard to believe this young woman was the one they battled in Arena Ferox a few years back, as her presence at present was so unassuming. Though, it would explain why she was visiting the forgery. 

“You were the one who claimed to come from the future,” Chrom said. “You saved both of my sisters, and you saved me. You carry a sword on your back, even now.”

Robin stared at the girl’s torso, noticing a cross body strap he hadn’t took note of before. He followed the line to her back, where, sure enough, there was a sheathed sword pressed to her body. She tugged on the strap and brought the weapon to her front. She clutched the hilt. 

“I am from the future. More than ten years hence. My... _ father _ gave me this sword. Seeing as you now know I have the exalted brand, perhaps it will become clear to you... _ both _ .”

Robin’s lips parted, the cogs grinding together in his mind with a surreal amount of force. Still, he couldn’t fully process the evidence that was set before him. He swallowed. “My...My  _ daughter _ shares a brand in the same exact spot.”

“Yes.” Lucy nodded. “She does.”

“Your name’s not Lucy,” Chrom said, shaking his head. “It’s  _ Lucina _ , isn’t it? You’re our daughter, but from the future, no matter how strange that sounds.”

She nodded, tears falling from her eyes. She rushed forward and into Chrom’s chest as he wrapped her in a tight embrace. Lucina sobbed, her father running his palm down her back in an effort to soothe her. Robin watched, his stare wide as shock coursed through his veins and gave his hands a slight tremble. 

Chrom leaned back from her, wiping some of the tears from her face. “You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles.  _ I’m sorry. _ ”

Lucina blinked, emotion in her eyes. Robin stepped forward, his hands folded in front of his waist and his stance meek. He bit his lip, unsure of how to approach the situation. 

“Lucina?” he said, his voice shy. “Can--Can your Papa have a hug, too?”

She stared at him as more tears bubbled in her eyes. The sob she had just extinguished was reborn, and she cried as she rushed into his embrace. The force of her against his chest made him him stumble a bit, but he soon wrapped her tight in his arms and allowed her to dampen his shoulder. 

“My baby girl grew up to be so beautiful and strong,” he whispered, his hand rubbing into her back. “I’m proud of you, Lucina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the transition into the next arc of the story. I hope you enjoyed it, as I had to incorporate Lucina to keep the plot moving forward. It's so much fun to write Robin's regal side, as that's a side of him (or her, depending on the fic) that's not portrayed as often as the tactician side. If married to Chrom, Robin will be one of the highest ranked people in Ylisse, and there's another facet of the character to explore with that. It's interesting to see how his welcoming personality shines through with the people. 
> 
> Also, I picked Rowan out a random name generator, then I realized that the name belongs to one of the Fire Emblem Warriors characters! lol I knew the name sounded familiar, but it took me finishing the chapter to realize why!


	8. A Quiet Battle

**_Thus the expert in battle moves the enemy, and is not moved by him._ **

 

Robin sat at the desk in his private office, one palm on his cheek. It had been a week since he had met his grown daughter and it was still surreal to see her at the table across from him, at her father’s left hand, him at his right. Lissa moved a seat down in order for the family to be seated together, and the act of doing so made her overjoyed. She often made suggestion that her and Lucina go shopping, make flower crowns, and learn the art of cosmetics, all very feminine things that were lost on her parents. Lucina was still a bit shy, but she agreed to all of her aunt’s suggestions.

The sudden change was jarring, Robin couldn’t deny, but it was a pleasant surprise all the same. He studied the notes on his desk, taking in a word here or a word there. He couldn’t focus on anything, no matter what he tried to do. There was no hiding it from himself anymore, the lust that was budding had now blossomed across other occupied parts of his mind, festering as an ache that he couldn’t rid himself of. The couple still hadn’t been intimate since before their baby was born, and that had been a number of weeks prior. Robin twisted the quill in his fingertips. The want in him was stronger now than it had ever been, and it spoke to the voice in the cavernous part of his mind, which was slowly starting to awaken again. He bit his lip. More intense than the ache in his bones was the will to keep the voice suppressed.

Robin dropped the quill on the desk. He shuffled papers, placing them in a neat stack at the corner. He leaned back in his chair and huffed. Was there anything he could do for himself? He felt so helpless, as if he had to depend on the outside world to quell the musings of his own mind. _Pathetic,_ he thought as he clicked his tongue. _I should be able to take care of myself._

He gazed around the room. His mind was a blank slate, the birds chirping from the tree outside the open window behind him a peaceful and calming presence in the lonely space. He licked his lip, a sharp image coming to mind. It was one those fantasies that used to come to him long before he was married, one where was he simply a tactician and the other the commander. The sinful thought brought the visual of a hand finding the spot between his-

 _No. Stop!_ he tried to silence himself. _Don’t you dare come back…_

His skin was starting to become warm, triggered by the anxiety within him. He was desperate to rid himself of his demon, and was trying to devise a quick plan to do so. He needed to act soon, hopefully sparking an avalanche within himself that would block the entrance to that seedy cave once and for all. But, what was the answer? He toiled away in his mind to find the solution. There were many subtle facets to the intrusion, but the core factor that brought the worst out of him was lust. What if he tried to take care of it himself, instead of coercing his husband into taking him to bed? Would that deal a blow to its musings?

Robin’s cheeks reddened. _No way,_ he thought. _There has to be another way._

The troubles came through when he couldn’t find another solution. With the intrusion building, he was loosing time to his desperate and hungering cavern, a craven beast inside awaiting the satisfaction of being sated. He looked down at his slightly parted legs, his hand balled into a fist on the desk. He had never been one to partake in lustful activities alone, whether that be a good, bad, or neutral thing. He had never taken his hand to himself in order to sate his desires, either. Even when he would encounter strong images in his mind, he would push them aside in time, only to feel the lingering warmth of subtle tingles along the nape of his neck. He had never taken it this far…

 _Come on,_ a thought in him said. Go find him. _He’s somewhere close by…_

 _No!_ Robin shook his head. He exhaled. He grew desperate to fight back. He unclenched his fist, following the fabric of his clothing down his chest. His fingers brushed past the belt just above his waist. He couldn’t bring himself to unbuckle it, neither loosening it or his trousers. He paused, gazing over to the far door at the other end of the room to make sure it was locked. It was. He sighed and continued slowly pushing his hand down to where he needed it to be. He had locked the door upon entering, one the early, yet vague signs he was already bothered before stepping in to work.

When his hand made contact with the fabric at the right spot, he stiffened. He hadn’t made any motions yet, but the thought of doing so brought nervousness to his mind. He pushed his anxieties away, determined to fight whatever was going on in within him.

He tried his best to relieve himself of the intrusions, though he fumbled more than he had the day he lost his purity. One of his boots found its way to the surface of the desk as he squirmed in his clothing. He was incredibly embarrassed at himself, though there was no one around to see what he was doing. Just knowing he was acting out in such a way was humiliating enough, though Robin wasn’t sure whether or not his feelings were unfounded.

After an undetermined amount of time, he started to sweat, beads of perspiration dripping along his collarbone. The voice was fighting him every step of the way, but oddly enough, it seemed to be _working?_ Or perhaps it was a placebo in his mind? He couldn’t be sure, wrapped up in his physical sensations. That’s when he couldn’t stand it much anymore: he _had_ to relieve himself of at least some of his clothing. He tore off his cloak and threw it on the floor, unfastening the strings at the top of his tunic to expose his chest. He was flushed everywhere, and it only added to his flustered emotions. He unbuckled the belt next, still not brave enough to undo the first button of his trousers.

 _“Oh Gods…”_ he exhaled, stiffening when he realized he mumbled it aloud. He finally gathered enough courage to unbutton the top of his trousers, his hand snaking underneath.

A few knocks came to the door.

He stopped abruptly, his body throbbing with the exertion he was putting it through. His hand was still snaked in his trousers, adrenaline causing his fingertips to tremble. He stayed silent, biting his lip as he awaited any further sign of what was going on at the other side of the door. When the person found the door was locked, they would go away, Robin deduced. When he locked the door it usually meant he wasn’t in his office, as the door was usually unlocked, more often open and welcoming to anyone who wished to speak with him. Today was the first day that hadn’t been the case.

The knocks came again. Robin panicked, drawing out his hand and buttoning his trousers. As he fumbled under the weight of his worry, the sole of his boot slipping from its place at the edge of his desk and falling to the hardwood floor with a _thump_. He grimaced and worked to tie up his tunic.

A key was put in the lock. _Oh, no…_ Robin thought. There was only one person who had a key to his office other than him. He scooted his chair forward and under the desk, covering up his bottom half. He braced himself when the door opened.

Chrom came through the door and closed it behind him, his brows scrunched in a worried expression. When he made-eye contact with Robin, he softened a bit and walked over to the desk. Robin tensed, pulling his legs closer together.

“Hey. I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” Chrom said. “I didn’t think you were here, since the door was closed.”

“Oh! Um...I just needed some privacy. I was concentrated on my work, you see. I was nervous I would lose my train of thought should someone come in…” Robin fibbed. He frowned when he noticed the look on Chrom’s face. _He wasn’t buying it._

 _“Right…”_ He paused. “So, are you finished now?” He reached for the stack of papers in the corner of the desk. “I’ll take them to where you need them to go.”

“N-No!” Robin exclaimed, tenser than he meant. The unfinished business below him was still vying for his attention. “I was just taking a break. It’s not finished.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Chrom asked, noticing the fabric of the cloak sprawled across the floor. “You’re a bit flushed.”

“Fine. Completely fine.”

Chrom sighed. “I’ve been married to you long enough to know that’s a lie.”

“I-It’s fine,” Robin insisted, his hand squeezing the fabric at his thigh.

“Is there any particular reason your belt is on the floor?”

“It was a bit tight.”

“Huh. Okay.” Chrom paused again, his cheeks pink. “You--You’re not being honest with me...are you?” He walked around to Robin’s side of the desk.

Robin tensed, hunching in on himself. “No, go away! Please!” he begged.

“What? Why?”

_“This...This is so embarrassing!”_

“What is?”

“What I’ve been... _doing._ ” Robin clenched his teeth. “Leave and lock the door behind you.”

“What have you-- _Oh…_ ” Chrom bit his lip as the full realization hit his features. He walked back over to the door and locked it, but didn’t leave the room. He returned to Robin’s side, his hand on his shoulder. “Let me see,” he whispered.

“N-No…”

“Come on, Robin. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Why? You don’t have to do this alone...uh, unless you want to, that is.”

“I-I don’t…”

“Then let me see…” Chrom tugged on the chair, the legs screeching across the floor as his husband was turned to face him. He removed his gloves and unbuckled his shoulder-guard and cape, placing them on the floor beside the belt and cloak. He kneeled on the floor and parted the pair of legs before him. He reddened, a soft smirk on his lips. “You did this much already? You should’ve saved some of the fun for me.”

“H-Hey! This is no laughing matter!”

“You’re fine, my love. Let me take care of it.”  He unbuttoned the top of his husband trousers, pulling them down and tossing them to the side. The small clothes followed, and Robin couldn’t help but add his tunic and boots to the mix, leaving him bearing nothing but skin.

The part of him that was fighting the cavernous voice was relenting as his husband began to take over, his head between his legs. He leaned back in the chair, forgetting about the battlefield in his mind as the intrusion celebrated a win, though Robin was too preoccupied with relief to notice it. While he held back his exclamations when he was alone, when he was accompanied by his lover, he didn’t. He reached the peak quicker than he would’ve liked, but had to remind himself he had started the process long before his partner had come through the door. His voice echoed off the walls, a surprise to both him and his other half.

“You must feel much better now.” Chrom stood with a groan. He unfastened his belt. “My turn?”

Robin leaned forward to stand from the chair, but a palm stopped him. He watched his husband undress faster than he expected him to. He grabbed Robin’s hand and pulled him up gently.

“Lie down on the desk,” Chrom said.

“What?!” Robin blushed.

“It’ll be fine. If you’re comfortable with it, that is.”

“A-Alright…”

The next thing he knew, his back was on the cool wood of the desk, one of his shins at his husband’s shoulder. Their voices mixed together as they shared a moment they had not in quite some time. The act was intertwined with both love and lust, the relief of physical gratification coming over them both. If anyone had walked past the door at that time, it was possible they heard their activities, but neither of them had taken the time to ponder that notion. The voice that had been quelled festered and was freed from the shackles of development. It had taken two years of poking and prodding, but now, the vessel had been withered down to the core of vulnerability. This had been achieved by allowing the vessel to _perceive_ he was fighting back, but in reality, was aligning his actions with the synchronicity to allow his vulnerability to cross paths with that which makes him most vulnerable.  The channel to communication was now clear.

 _Yes,_ it said to the void.

_He is vulnerable. Now, we can reveal to him the truth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Libra's Voice* rEpEnT sInNeR! 
> 
> Just kidding, lol! Smut with plot is my favorite, though I appreciate the tag here entitled "plot, what plot / porn without plot". I consider this mature and not explicit, but I'm aware it may be teetering on the line between the ratings. I think the language is vague enough that it's not totally erotic, but if you guys think the rating should be bumped up, feel free to let me know. I've been writing sex scenes for less than a month, so this is still totally new territory for me. 
> 
> I find lust to be one of the most vulnerable traits to have. Sex is such a private subject to many, and feeling lust can be uncomfortable and humiliating if the one experiencing it has a hard time expressing it. Robin doesn't understand why he feels the way he does, he just knows it's there, and it's embarrassing him. This leads to him not being entirely open with it. Hence, his actions in this chapter. I find stories where lust is a burden, instead of being celebrated or encouraged between the couple, as interesting. There's nothing wrong with a couple being lustful sometimes in healthy relationship, but other times, lust can be source of contention for a character. This is the train of thought I've been following in this story so far. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it! Thank you for comments, kudos, and feedback! I appreciate it.. :)


	9. In The Dark of Night

**_Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt._ **

 

Robin dozed, taking a deep breath and shifting so he was facing the large window overlooking the balcony connected to his chambers. He was exhausted, but deep sleep wouldn’t come to him. He listened to Chrom breathe beside him and let his gaze fall onto the bassinet near the rocking chair. Earlier in the day, they had been intimate in an incredibly lustful way in Robin’s office, which lasted longer than either of them had expected. When the left the room, they were disheveled, and hurried to their chambers to wash up in the bath. Once they got there, the couple shared the tub, where they once again got carried away. They were late to dinner, which garnered a smirk from Lissa and a worried brow from Lucina. Now Robin was exhausted to the bone, having spent all his energy. Despite this, he couldn’t rest properly. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose, shuffling over to the bassinet. He peered in to see his daughter shifting her arms and legs. He reached down and picked her up, snuggling her close to his chest as he took a seat in the rocking chair. He rocked her silently, the only noises the light squeak of the chair and her father’s soft snores from the other end of the room. 

Robin closed his eyes, soothed by the gentle movements of the chair and the warmth of his daughter on his chest. After some time passed, a subtle headache reached Robin’s temples. He sighed at the nuisance and ran his fingers through the child’s hair. Slowly, it got more intense, and he reached his hand to rub circles into his temple, hoping to massage it away. Nausea sprouted in his abdomen and his chest cramped. A sharp, lighting bolt of pain shot through his head and down his neck. He grimaced at the new intensity and clenched his teeth, his body panicking at the sudden onslaught of pain. He stood abruptly and placed Lucina down in the bassinet, where she whimpered a moment before settling down again. He went to his nightstand and sipped a glass of water, but it did nothing to help. Finally, he decided to step onto the balcony to get some fresh air, hoping the cool, spring night would help cool the hot flashes sprouting along his skin. 

He leaned over the railing, a small bout of relief coming to him. The breeze rustled his hair as he inhaled slowly, trying not to give the pain too much attention. He smelled the soft aroma of a nearby rose vine growing up the castle wall. He sighed. 

“There you are. Finally,” a voice said to his side. 

Robin jumped and glanced over. A tall, slim man dressed in darkened robes and gold jewelry stood a few feet from him. His fingers were long and slender, many fitted with luxurious gold-etched rings. He curled them as a smirk graced his lips. Robin gripped the railing. 

“Don’t bother trying to fight me. I’m not here in the physical. I’m appearing before you due to the blessings of our Lord,” the man said, clicking his tongue. “You’re quite special to me, you know.”

“Who the  _ hell _ are you?” Robin said through clenched teeth. 

“Tsk. Is that any way to speak to your father?”

“What?”

“That’s right. I’m Validar, perhaps you’ve heard of me. I’m Plegia’s new king, but more importantly, your loving parent who just wants to see you fulfill your destiny.”

Robin furrowed his brows, his heart in his throat. “What matter of nonsense-”

“This is far from nonsense. The fact that I’m able to communicate with you this way should be proof enough of that.”

“What do you want with me?”

“You should be asking our Lord, Grima, that. He does adore you, a fine vessel for his essence you’ve become.” Validar paused, as if awaiting Robin to say something. When he didn’t, he continued. “Grima lives within you, Robin. You are the product of centuries of hard work and dedication. As his servant, I’ve been watching over you, helping guide  _ the voice. _ When you lost your memories we were able to find you, however, your mind was not yet able to hear Grima’s call. We’ve finally rustled you enough to reach you properly.”

Robin squeezed the railing of the balcony. He tasted metal in his mouth, his lip bleeding from the tooth he bore into it. “That _voice_...was you all along!” he exclaimed. 

“It’s not me. It’s Grima, dear boy. I only help guide it so we can reach you.”

“H-How?”

Validar chuckled. “By probing you for your vulnerabilities. It has taken from the time you woke in the field until now to find the core of your weaknesses, a process full of trial and error. Once we found it, it took time to use it against you, to let it wear you down and open a channel to communication. Your mind is strong, which our Lord appreciates. However, we had to find a hole in your fortitude to slip through and open you to your fate.”

“That’s why my strategy map was awry with those wrongful placements,” Robin mumbled, remembering the day he had to wipe his table clean of his markers and start new. 

“Of course. But, you realized it too soon, so it wasn’t a good path to break you down at that time.” 

“What was it, then?” Robin glanced over, studying the face of the man who claimed to be his father. “What allowed you to slip through?”

Validar smirked, his smile wide. “Oh, I think you know.”

Robin glared at him. Validar chuckled again. 

“You do so love spreading your legs and taking him in, don’t you?” he cackled. “You didn’t realize how open that made you, well, perhaps you  _ did _ and that’s why you like it. Your barriers faltered every time he took you, and today the last wall standing in our way fell entirely. Though, I will say, I’m surprised. I never expected my son to be boorish and begging.”

Robin panted, the stress of the new information causing his adrenaline to rush. His face was red and beads of sweat were dripping down his neck, humiliation, embarrassment, and shame coursing through him. Tears dampened his cheeks as he gripped the railing enough to cramp his fists. 

_ “G-Get out!” _ he shouted, his voice hoarse. _ “Get out!” _

“I can leave you now, but, know that I can contact you whenever I want. The channel is clear.” Validar shrugged, indifferent to Robin’s pain. “Despite all these setbacks, I’m proud of fathering you. I’m just disappointed you didn’t give me a true grandchild, one from your seed. Well, no worries, there’s still time for that.” He clicked his tongue again. “I guess I leave you now. Oh, and, by the way, feel free to  _ beg for him _ whenever you want. It won’t stop the channel, and I do know you like to scream. See you.”

Validar disappeared, leaving Robin alone. He sobbed and slide down to the ground, his hands still gripping the railing. His body trembled, his tears dampening the stone below him. The balcony door opened, Chrom rushing to his side. 

“What the hell is going on?!” he exclaimed, his hand on Robin’s shoulder. “Robin?  _ Robin?! _ ”

“G--o awa--y, Ch-Chrom…” Robin stuttered, turning his head away. He choked on his breath. 

“Tell me that’s wrong,” Chrom urged, wrapping his arm around his husband protectively. 

“G-Grima…” He wiped his jaw. “...Validar’s manipulating me.”

“What?”

“They can communicate with me in my mind. Validar just did it. They say I’m a vessel…”

“If that’s true, you can fight back. I’ll be at your side.” Chrom ran his fingers through Robin’s hair. “We’ll consult the ancient texts in the library and see what we can do.”

“Why are you so calm about this?”

“I’m only suggesting ways to combat this. I trust you, Robin. Seeing how much pain you’re in proves what you’ve said. I love you and keeping you safe comes before everything else.”

“They found my vulnerability and used it against me…” Robin exhaled, his cheeks flushed. He wiped his eyes. 

“How?” Chrom furrowed his brows. 

“The vulnerability caused a hole in my mental fortitude and allowed Validar to slip through…” Robin grimaced. “My one vulnerability is making love to you. Gods...this is _humiliating!_ ”

Chrom flushed. He bit his lip. “I suppose we’ll have to...stop.”

“No. It’s too late. The channel is clear. It doesn’t matter now.” Robin leaned his head on his husband’s chest, his body exhausted. “And...I couldn’t bear to loose my husband in that way…”

“Let’s get you washed up. We’ll figure things out after you rest.  _ I still love you, Robin. This isn’t your fault. _ ”


	10. An Unsettling Past

**_One may know how to conquer without being able to do it._ **

 

A few days had passed since Robin was confronted by Validar. The voice that had been harassing him for so long was quiet, and only now, had he realized that the ebb and flow of its messages were purposeful and controlled. Validar and Grima were pulling back for the time being, and it was no coincidence that he had found peace from it. The noise of the voice was replaced by the rambunctious musings of his own thoughts, loud and unavoidable. 

In the early morning one day Robin woke with nausea teeming in every nook and cranny of his abdomen. His stomach cramped and he curled in on himself in bed. He exhaled, rustling the fabric of his nightshirt and trying to adjust his hips. Nothing seemed to help abate it. He grew paranoid.  _ Is this another one of Grima and Validar’s tricks? _ he thought in haze.  _ They want me to suffer in agony, don’t they? _

He tossed and flip the side he was resting on with a huff. Fingers brushed through his bangs. He opened his eyes, meeting his husband’s worried and sympathetic gaze. 

“Everything alright?” Chrom asked, continuing to brush through his hair. 

“My stomach is killing me…” Robin sighed. “What if--”

“You’ve haven’t eaten properly in days.” Chrom frowned. He kissed Robin’s forehead. “I want you to rest in bed today. I’ll have breakfast brought here and we’ll eat together. After that, I have a few things to attend to, but it should be fine, since I’ll leave you to sleep.”

“Chrom--” Robin went to protest, but was unable to finish. 

“ _ Please _ , Robin. You’re not taking care of yourself properly. I understand why, but you need strength to combat this.”

“I don’t like...being alone.” He paused. “Will you send Lucina to me? Our grown one, that is.”

“Of course. I think she’d be delighted to spend more time with you.”

Robin dozed after Chrom left to attend duties. He awakened when a knock came to the door and he beckoned the person on the other side in. His daughter peered through the slit in the door meekly, her gaze waiting for additional permission in order to step in further. Robin smiled to her, making another beckoning motion with his hand. Lucina closed the door behind her and walked across the room, the slow click of her boots echoing off the walls. She sat in a chair by the window, beside where Robin was resting in bed.

“Good morning, dear,” Robin said with a smile. “I’m glad you want to keep your poor old Papa company.”

“Of course!” Lucina nodded. “You’re not that old...you know.”

“Yes, but seeing you feels like I’ve aged two decades in a fortnight.” He chuckled. 

“S-Sorry…”

“Why are you apologizing? I was only jesting.” Robin furrowed his brows as he gazed at his daughter. 

“Right…” Lucina glanced away when he looked at her. 

“What’s wrong? You don’t seem yourself today.”

“Seeing you like this reminds me of…” She sighed. “Nevermind…”

“What is it? It’s not healthy to keep things to yourself. I’m here for you, Lucina. Me and your father both.”

“W-Well…” Lucina paused, her fingers intertwined with her unease. “You were ill in bed one of the last times I saw you. It was when I was very young, perhaps four or five. You returned to the castle after Father’s death. You brought me Falchion, but after that, you locked yourself in your chambers. You were constantly ill and couldn’t keep any food or drink down. After a while, you called me in your room and let me sleep in the bed with you. After a few weeks, you returned to the battlefield and I never saw you again…”

Robin stiffened. “O-Oh...I’m so sorry, Lucina. That’s not something a daughter should ever have to go through.”

“It’s alright…”

“No. It’s not alright.  _ At all. _ ” 

“I didn’t understand what you meant when you said Father wasn’t coming home. During those few weeks you always seemed run down, as if you were fighting something off. I suppose it was your grief, but it scared me nonetheless. You had duties to attend to and things to look after in Father’s place. You fell into the role of de facto Exalt and it overwhelmed you.”

“Gods…” Robin clenched his teeth. “I--I can’t imagine a life without Chrom…”

“I’ve come back here so you never have to live that life, Papa...I hope I succeed.”

“You will. We’re with you, remember. You’re not going through it alone.”

“Thank you. I love you and Father both.”

“We love you, too.”

 

**~*~**

 

Robin read a light fictional book as lunchtime drew near. His stomachache was now a low throb, but he had much on his mind that often caused his eyes to drift from the page. He sighed.  _ You always seemed run down, as if you were fighting something off, _ he heard Lucina say in his mind. She didn’t know about his lineage, and if she did, she hadn’t mentioned it.  If he looked as though he was fighting something off, he likely was fighting Grima’s control. Robin bit his lip. If Chrom was killed, it would’ve made him vulnerable to manipulation. It would’ve been easy to slip in through the fraying threads of the bond that was torn apart by grief. He wondered if Grima and him became one in Lucina’s timeline, securing his role as a vessel for the Fell Dragon’s return. He was suddenly nauseated again. 

Robin couldn’t stand to stay still any longer. He left the bed and dressed, walking out of his chambers and to the nursery next door. During the nights, the baby always slept in the bassinet in her parents’ chambers. However, during the day, the wet nurse looked after her while Chrom and Robin attended their duties. Robin frowned at the thought. The only time they ever got to spend with their daughter was during the evenings. He opened the door to his daughter’s room. 

The wet nurse looked up, the baby in her arms. There was a twinge of jealousy in Robin’s bones, but he quickly pushed it away. She smiled from her place in the rocking chair, her hands rubbing the child’s back. 

“Good afternoon, milord,” she said. “I’ve just finished feeding her. Would you like to hold her?”

“Of course.” Robin smiled as the wet nurse rose. She placed Lucina in his open arms. He cuddled her close to his chest, some of the unease in his mind fading. “I’m going to take her back to my chambers during lunchtime. I’ll bring her back a little while after. Feel free to take some time for yourself, I know she can be a handful.”

“Thank you, sire. But, it’s a pleasure looking after the Princess. She’s a sweet baby.”

Robin climbed back into bed, Lucina still in his arms. He tucked her head under his chin and leaned back. She was asleep, and watching her peaceful expression caused him to lull as well. He stayed in this drifting state until the door opened. He looked over and saw his husband come through the door, a smile on his face.

“You traded one Lucina for another, I see,” Chrom said with a chuckle.  

“It seems so,” Robin mumbled as the bed dipped from Chrom’s weight. 

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yes.” Robin nodded. He passed the child to his husband. 

“How’s our daughter?” Chrom smiled, kissing Lucina’s forehead. 

“She’s fine…” Robin sighed. “But, our eldest has an arsenal of unpleasant memories…”

Chrom furrowed his brow. “What?”

“She spoke with me about a time where  _ I  _ was Exalt…” Robin swallowed. “Apparently I took on the role when you...died. Then, I returned to the battlefield and was never heard from again.”

“Gods...that’s horrible.” 

“I know. I don’t know what to do to help her cope with those memories. I’m at a loss.”

“I think the best we can do is support her. We need to be the parents we weren’t able to be in her time. I think we should spent a day with her and let her pick what we do together. It would be a nice bonding experience as a family.”

“You’re right, Chrom.” Robin smiled. “That sounds like a swell idea.”

Robin spent the rest of the day vaguely thinking of Grima, even when he was preoccupying himself with other activities. He wanted to do something about it right at that instant, but he when he thought about  _ what _ to do, nothing came to mind. Robin knew how to save Lucina from the hurt, which would be destroying the beasts that plagued her, but he couldn’t fight them off for her. He was nervous and frustrated, especially so after speaking with Lucina. He couldn’t allow his daughter to go through that pain again. Yet, he felt helpless to do anything at the moment to stop it. He prayed to Naga an answer would come to him. 


	11. Amongst the Roses

**_If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest._ **

 

The rising sun sprinkled beads of light over the fabric of the bed. Robin exhaled and stretched, having slept better than he had in days. It had been a week since his confrontation with Validar, and since, sleep was something of a chore that needed constant will to complete. The only reason he slept well was because he had spent the better part of the day before sparring with his daughter, whose swordsmanship was far more advanced than his. For the first time, he had realized how much he relied on his tomes when every swing of his sword was blocked and countered. 

Chrom rolled over and tapped his fingers on Robin’s chest. “Good morning,” he mumbled.

“Good morning,” Robin replied. “We woke a bit early.”

“Hmmm…” Chrom hummed. “Too early to freshen up but too late to get back to bed.”

“I suppose.”

Chrom pressed a few kisses to Robin’s cheek. “How about a bath?”

“Alright.”

They both climbed into the warmth of the tub, allowing the water to relax their sore muscles. This time was mostly quiet, both of them taking a space at each end of the tub. After a while, the peace of the soft aroma of soap and the light  _ drip-drop _ of droplets falling over the side of the tub was interrupted as the water waved. Robin opened his eyes and flushed when his husband was hovering over him. They kissed. It took Robin by surprise, emitting a short  _ “hmph” _ from the smaller man. 

“Of course you’d be the one to get bored simply soaking in the tub.” Robin sighed. “Is bathing not exciting enough for you?”

“I have ideas to make it more exciting.” Chrom smirked, pressing kisses down his husband’s neck. 

“Goodness…” 

“Is there the something the matter?” Chrom leaned over him, his brows furrowed. 

Robin shrugged. “I--I’m fine.”

Chrom sighed and brushed back a few strands of hair that were sticking to Robin’s cheek. “My love, you do understand I know when you’re lying, right?”

There was silence between them as Robin bit his lip. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck and twisted damp strands of his hair around his fingers. “I’m just tired….” he mumbled. 

“Did you sleep well last night?”

“Yes, I did, actually. I think it’s going to take more than one good night of sleep to bounce back from...last week.”

“You’re fine, Robin.” Chrom frowned.  _ “You’re fine.” _

“I-I don’t feel like it.” Robin swallowed and pushed on Chrom’s chest. “Let me get dressed.”

The couple dressed, Robin combing through his damp hair in front of the vanity. Chrom exited the bath, dressed in his usual armor. He gazed into the mirror on the vanity. The two made eye-contact through the reflection, Chrom’s pensive stare delving deep into Robin’s melancholic one. He put the comb down and glanced away. 

“Will you  _ please _ tell me what’s on your mind?” Chrom said, his voice low but begging. “You’re locked up in yourself and it’s bringing you nothing but hurt.”

“What am I going to do?” Robin turned around, stress in his eyes. “I don’t know what to do, Chrom. I’m so lost. How am I going to face the Halidom at your coronation next week? How am I supposed to fill my role by your side as Prince Consort when I’m damn near possessed?!”

“Robin, you are _ not _ possessed!” Chrom insisted. “We’re going to find a way to fight back. You know better than anyone strategy and tactics take time. The answer isn’t going to come to us overnight. You are still my husband. I promised to stay by your side through sickness and health. Good and bad. We’ve been at each other’s side since before we married. That’s not changing now.”

“I--I’m a vessel of Grima. That’s why I was born... _ Gods _ …” Robin choked on his tears, covering his mouth to tone down the intensity of his sob. Chrom walked to him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Robin cried into the crook of his neck. 

“I’m sorry, Chrom…” he mumbled. “I didn’t know, I promise. I--I don’t want this...I don’t… _ No! No… _ ”

“It’s alright, Robin. I know. It’s not your fault.”

 

**~*~**

 

Robin cradled his baby in the gardens of the castle courtyard. He had placed her in a small carriage and wheeled her down the long hallways and outside. Chrom had insisted he spend the day relaxing, as not to stress a mind already taxed with anguish. Robin took the opportunity to spend one-on-one time with his daughter, taking her to a rose bush and letting her observe the shades of red, orange, and pink that littered the greenery. Her wide eyes studied the colors intently as he smiled at her. 

“These are pretty, aren’t they?” he said to her, walking down to the next brush. After they finished observing, Robin sat on the bench he had parked the carriage next to and kissed her forehead. She became drowsy, and he laid her down in the carriage to nap in the peace of the gardens. He took out a book and thumbed through it. 

The wind rustled the leaves next to Robin’s head as he began to nod off. He closed the book and placed it in the free space beside him. The moment was quiet, serene, and peaceful with the accompaniment of the soft sounds of early morning birds chirping. Finally, amongst the roses, he was at ease. Then, a voice jostled him from his dozing. 

“Aren’t you a good papa?” the voice said with a devious hum. 

Robin opened his eyes and jerked his head around, only to find the gardens were empty. He blinked and Validar appeared before him. 

“Don’t even bother standing up,” Validar chuckled. “I’m not really here, remember?”

“What the hell do you want?” Robin shot back, venom in his tone. 

“What? Can’t a man visit with his son and granddaughter without being scorned?”

“She’s not your--” Robin began, but bit his lip. Validar’s form towered over him as if to taunt and intimidate him. 

“What’s that?” Validar clicked his tongue. His eyes narrowed. “Were you going to say she’s not my granddaughter? If that’s the case, what does that make you?”

“I am her father!” Robin shouted at him, clenching his fists. “That doesn’t mean you’re automatically welcome in her life.”

“Hmph!” Validar rolled his eyes. “You’re stubborn to the point of agitation. Perhaps you get it from me. Let me make this clear: I expect a visit from my son, my son-in-law, and my granddaughter. I am King of Plegia, you know. We should meet face-to-face sometimes as leaders of bordering realms. Perhaps the council members have already suggested it to your husband, no?” 

“You’re mad if you think I’m taking her anywhere near you.”

“Oh? Is that a sound decision on your part? If you do not meet with me, my kingdom might take it as keeping a grudge against us for the bygones of the last war. You might offend us, and we’ll send our legions straight to Ylisstol. We want both royal families to meet face-to-face. That’s not too much to ask.”

“What reason would you need of meeting with a newborn?” Robin scoffed. “Do you think me an imbecile? Leaders don’t bring their children to meetings.”

Validar smirked. “You’ll do it voluntarily.”

“No.”

“Oh, yes.” Validar laughed. “Or would you like to be forced to?”

“What?”

“Robin, don’t be daft. I have your vulnerabilities in the palm of my hand. I can use Lord Grima’s powers to put the fear of the Fell Dragon into you. Don’t test what he’s capable of.”

“You don’t have full control over me.”

“Maybe not. But would you like to go to war in order to find out?” Validar clicked together the rings on his fingers. “Would you like to leave your daughter vulnerable while you’re gone, when I know exactly where to find her?”

“I’m not as vulnerable as you think I am.” Robin turned his head away, sweat dripping down his neck. 

“Is that so? Don’t think refusing to get  _ fucked _ is going to solve all your problems.”

Robin’s mouth went dry. He was standing now, but he didn’t know when he had sprung from his spot on the bench. His wrists ached from the tension his clenched fists were placing on his muscles. He said nothing in return, shock and adrenaline stealing his voice away. Validar laughed at Robin’s surprise. 

“What other way is there to describe it?” he said, his tone domineering. “Do you think I’m one to refrain from speaking in plain, truthful speech? Don’t take me for one of those silly, pomp Ylissean nobles, Robin. I see things as they are. From what I can tell, you spread your legs and let him fuck you blind as you indulge in every second of it. Then you beg for more like the harlot you are.”

“What the hell does it matter you?!” Robin shouted, hurt in his voice. 

“What does it matter to me? It doesn’t  _ matter _ to me. You can indulge all day long for all I care. I’m just showing you the truth of what you are. You are a sinful, lustful, harlot of a man who fucked his way into being a leader of the realm. You know this. Why else does your daughter not look as you do? Why did you not father her truly?”

“I’m every bit her father as Chrom is.” 

“Oh? Chrom can dispose of you and not look back. He can marry a woman, and she can give him more children. He doesn’t need you at all.”

“Stop!” Robin begged, collapsing on his knees with his hands clutching his hair.  _ “Stop!” _

“Fine. I’ll leave you be. I’ve shown you enough of the truth for one day. I wouldn’t want to overexert our Lord’s glorious vessel with humanistic nonsense. I’ll be seeing you soon anyways. Goodbye.”

Validar’s presence disappeared. Robin buried his head into the grasses and sobbed, his heart pained from the stresses he was going through. Lucina heard his outburst and responded with one of her own, but he was too wrapped in his anguish to notice it. His body was exhausted and exerted, the strain of the words heavy on his morale. He fainted into the grass, his body limp against the lush greenery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a little longer than usual to figure out how I was going to write it out. I made it so the manipulation is no longer in the background, but is rather blatant and in full force. Validar has designed his speech as degrading in order to reduce Robin's morale by force. This part of the story is more focused on the mental manipulation as a very apparent thing that Robin is aware of. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it so far. This story has more angst than my other M!Chrobin piece, "Your Sword and Shield". It's a bit tougher to write angst that is prolonged over many chapters as well as angst that is plot-woven together, which takes a bit longer to write. I'm enjoying the challenge, though! Writing short bursts of angst in an overall romantic and light story is much easier, but angst-driven content is something I've wanted to practice for a long time. This is my first writing piece experimenting with it. I hope you find it interesting so far, and feel free to give me feedback if you wish. This type of content, from the lust to the manipulation, is new territory for me.


	12. Deliberation

**_Ponder and deliberate before you make a move._ **

 

Robin stirred and opened his eyes. He quickly realized he didn’t know where he was, and jolted upward, his hand at his throat as a gasp left his lips. The first thing on his hazy mind was his daughter, neither hearing her soft breathing or the wailing cries she made for her parents. He clenched his jaw and yelled out through his aching teeth, 

_ “Lucina?!” _

A hand pushed on his shoulder. Robin glanced over and saw his husband’s stern and worried gaze.  He swallowed, not liking the nervousness that came from getting that stare from Chrom. It wasn’t often Robin saw that look, and the last time he recalled seeing such piercing, pensive emotion in his eyes was when he took council alone for the first time without Emmeryn. Robin swallowed and leaned back, feeling the soft cushioning of pillows behind him. 

“She’s with the wet nurse,” Chrom said blankly. “She’s fine.”

Robin nodded, but said nothing in return. They stared at each other as Robin came to realization they were alone in their chambers, his cloak and clothing traded out for a light tunic and trousers. His face flushed. 

“The whole castle is on lockdown.” Chrom sighed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “One of the guards told me he heard you shouting at someone, but when he arrived there was no one there and you were unconscious.”

“It’s nothing they can save me from,” Robin responded, his tone bitter. 

“It was Validar, wasn’t it?”

Robin nodded. “We had a conversation…”

“Tell me,” Chrom urged. He reached for Robin’s hand and held it. He ran his thumb over his knuckles. 

“Chrom…” Robin paused, licking his lip. There was a dull throb in the back of his skull that made his thoughts slow and his voice strained. “Tell me why you didn’t marry a woman.”

Chrom leaned back as if taken off-guard by the question. He furrowed his brows, a flash of surprise and a hint of frustration skirting through his eyes. His eyes shifted over to the window, though his head didn’t move. “What the hell does that matter at a time like this?” he asked. 

“It matters!” Robin insisted. “Tell me, damn it!”

“Fine. I didn’t marry a woman because the person I’m in love with isn’t one! How is that so hard for you to understand? I don’t  _ care  _ what you are, Robin. I love you and I want to be with you.”

“Shouldn’t you care? Shouldn’t you care that I’m supposed to be a vessel for Grima? And now I’m  _ Prince Consort  _ of all things? That doesn’t _ bother _ you at all?”

“No, because you are not a vessel of Grima. Maybe that’s what they want you to be, but that’s not what you will be.” Chrom paused. “What did he say to you?”

Robin’s breathed hitched. “I’m...I’m a harlot, aren’t I?” he said with panic in his voice. “Is that why I’m here? Because I fucked my way into this bed?”

“Robin!” Chrom shouted, anger and sorrow woven in his voice. “Enough!”

Robin stiffened. Chrom had never taken such a tone with him, and it made him feel like the size of a small garden fairy. He bit the inside of his cheek until it bled, the taste of his blood stimulating the budding saliva at the edges of his tongue. For the first time, he was truly intimidated at the way Chrom was appearing towards him. He wasn’t sure why he had blurted out those words, but it was clear the thoughts were planted there by an external voice. 

“Why would you believe a damn word he says?” Chrom said, his tone calm, but still stern. “That’s what he wants, Robin. He wants you to believe those nonsensical things. That’s how he will gain control. The first step to fighting back is ignoring everything he tells you.”

“You’re upset…” Robin swallowed, his eyes fixed on the bedsheets. 

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be? I can’t stand to see you in this much pain. All this hell you’re going through, and I can’t do a thing about it.”

“He knows the right things to say to get me overexerted.”

“He’s pushing you. Don’t let him gain that control over you, Robin. Nothing he says is the truth. You  _ know _ that.”

“I’m sorry, Chrom.” Robin exhaled, upset in his voice. 

Chrom frowned and cupped Robin’s cheek. “There’s nothing for you to apologize for. I’m sorry if I got a bit too stern on you.”

“He’s manipulating my most intimate emotions and vulnerabilities. He taunted me about my own daughter and the private facets of my marriage. It’s hard to fight back when it’s subjects so sensitive.”

“You are Lucina’s father and nothing he says changes that, Robin. Don’t you dare think what I think you are.”

“I know.” Robin paused. “But…”

Chrom raised his brow. “What?” He paused. “You’re not a...a... _ harlot _ , either. Gods, how could you even believe that? It’s nonsense!”

“Because I  _ like _ it when you bed me. I always have.”

“So? You don’t think I like it, too?”

“I’ve always felt lustful, Chrom. Even before we married.”

“And?” Chrom shrugged as if it were nothing. “With the amount of work you put into the halidom, you deserve to have your stresses relieved. Did you ever think you like having sex because it puts your mind at ease? Because when you’re in the thick of it, you’re not  _ actually _ thinking of anything for once? Did you ever think that,  _ perhaps _ , when it’s over and you’re working again, that’s why you want more?”

Robin stayed silent, seeing the point his husband was trying to make. He admitted to himself that he had indeed never looked at his tendencies that way, and wondered if that’s what drove him towards the bedsheets. The voice that used to linger, on the other hand, pushed him towards it too. Did they have mutual interests? The thought made his body still and cold with the goosebumps sprouting along his skin. 

Chrom shifted on the bed. “If you’re going to fight this, then you should start making love with me again.”

“What?!” Robin exclaimed, his cheeks red. 

“What? Is this that big of a deal, Robin? We’ve been married for two years. You’ve been refusing it, you know. That’s not like you. You’ll refuse dinner before you’ll refuse sex. It seems to be the only thing you truly enjoy without being preoccupied with your work.”

“Do you think that’ll make any difference?”

“I do. It’s not about the act itself. It’s about you going through with things on your own accord and not being manipulated into changing yourself. This is a start at fighting back.”

“It’s worth a try, I suppose.”

“Of course.” Chrom smiled softly. “Is there anything I can get you?”

Robin shook his head. “Validar’s demanding that we meet him as leaders of our realms. That’s not abnormal, but he wants Lucina to come with us. It reeks of a trap, but he’s trying to manipulate me into it in order to prevent another war.”

Chrom furrowed his brows. “Robin...I hate to say it, but--”

“It’s only a matter of time before there’s another war.”

“Our daughter isn’t going anywhere near him. I don’t care if I have to gut him to prevent it.”

“But, Chrom!” Robin shook his head, his mind fuzzed with a variety of scenarios. “I don’t want to put our people through another war. I feel like we’re backed into a corner.”

“There’s going to be conflict either way. Either we take her, and he tries something, which outrages our people. If our citizenry finds out Plegia tried to harm the exalt’s newborn daughter, it’ll be interpreted as an act of aggression towards Ylisse’s leadership. Conflict ensues. If we don’t take her, he provokes us and finds a stupid excuse to declare war. We lose in both situations.”

“Gods...I hoped I wouldn’t have to be an acting wartime tactician again.”

“I know. But, we’ve been preparing for this these past two years. The diplomatic climate is unstable. Valm is provoking Regna Ferox. If they go to war, we’ll get dragged into it. If we go to war with Plegia, Regna Ferox joins us as well. This could easily turn into a global war if we aren’t careful.”

“Fighting a war on two fronts would severely diminish our chances of victory. It’s not impossible, but…”

“Even with your tactical prowess, I’d rather not play with fire.”

“I suppose we’ll have to tread carefully and monitor the situations. Your coronation is at the end of this week. We’ll have to evaluate again after you’re crowned exalt.”

Chrom frowned. “Do you think I’m doing the right thing, Robin?”

“What is there to do wrong?” Robin furrowed his brows. “You’re only formally taking a title you’ve held quietly for over two years now.”

“I know, but Emm...I didn’t take the title to honor her…”

“Yes, but that was in the time right after her passing, Chrom. You are an exalt, no matter if you call yourself one or not. It would look better diplomatically if you took your title officially. Don’t let others see you as below your station, don’t let them interpret your honor as a weakness and use it against you. Your refusal to be a called a king can easily be interpreted as weakness. And, if we’re on cusps of war, our morale needs to be high. A coronation will boost the halidom’s pride in its leadership tenfold.”

“The speed at which you think strategically never ceases to amaze me,” Chrom said with a sigh. 

“I  _ know _ the coronation brings with it bitter memories, my dear. But, we both know Emmeryn would want you to take the steps to do what’s best for Ylisse, even if it meant taking her place.”

“I know.” 

Robin cupped his husband’s cheek. “Let’s try to enjoy the event, alright? You’ve worked hard, and you deserve to be honored when you’re crowned.”

“You’re getting crowned too, you know. Even though you’ve been considered Prince Consort, that hasn’t been officiated, either.”

“Goodness, that makes me nauseous.”

“You’ll be fine.” Chrom chuckled. “It’s just another ceremony. You’ve been working hard along my side these past years as well.”

Robin smiled. “I hope I don’t fumble.”

“You won’t, Robin. It’s going to be alright.”


	13. Ceremony & Blades

**_If sovereign and subject are in accord, put division between them. Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected._ **

 

The day of coronation was bright in the sun rays of the time just after dawn. Robin shifted and leaned to his nightstand, taking his small glass of water and sipping it. It was stale from its still state, but it helped hydrate his dry tongue all the same. He leaned back against the pillows. The morning was bound to be full of hectic footsteps and frantic planners busying the hallways with their activity. There would be dressers tending to them for hours before the ceremony began, making sure every thread of their clothing looked pristine and smooth. IT was a hassle on his wedding day, and he assume this day would be no different. Chrom turned onto his side and yawned in an overzealous fashion. 

“Good morning,” he mumbled. He buried his head deeper into his pillow, strands of hair fanning out across the fabric. Robin smiled at him. 

“Today’s the big day. How do you feel?” he asked.

Chrom shrugged. “Fine. The dressers are sure to be in a fuss. Be prepared for it to take hours of being still.”

“I’m well prepared.” Robin chuckled. 

“Hmmm…” Chrom smiled, pushing on his elbows. He climbed overtop his husband and brushed a few strands of silver from his face. “How about you make love to me in the meantime?”

“Chrom!” Robin exclaimed with a blush. “Now?”

“We’ve got time.” He began peppering kiss down his torso. “I’ve missed you, you know.”

They kissed, their dedication to each other clear with a simple act. Robin let his breath linger on his husband’s cheek, the air from his lungs fleeting slow and sultry with the caress teetering at the edge of his hip. He wanted his husband’s gentle and methodical care, his sensual gaze, and wistful desires as the world blinked a groggy eye beyond the window. He knew what Chrom said was true, he couldn’t allow Validar to keep him captive. Robin was a hostage in his own mind,  the haste of musty twilights a time his aching mind wouldn’t leave him be. His words ran through his heart at a rate rivaling light, unparalleled to anything positively pensive and not negatively nonsense. It was maddening, but this morning, Chrom could take that all away, even just for a little while. Robin was ready to let him do it. 

“Can you...take care of me?” Robin whispered, his subtle pleas on his husband’s lips. 

Chrom nodded. “Of course. Do you want me to?”

“ _ Yes. _ Oh, Gods,  _ yes. _ ”

“Alright. Relax and I’ll take care of you. You don’t have to lift a finger, my love.”

Chrom placed his lips on Robin’s collarbone, the contact soft. Robin gazed on as the touch drifted to his chest and abdomen, his lover leaving gentle afflictions here and there. He exhaled, his pleasure sprouting in his core. His husband knew at every touch what to do, what he loved and what made him physically, mentally, and emotionally gratified. Robin watched as light red affections suckled against his skin faded just the way he liked them to. 

He enjoyed watching Chrom’s afflictions scatter like watercolor against his chest as if a base coat of pigment on a canvas. Soon enough, the nighttime clothing was dropped to the floor.  Two palms covered Robin’s knees and pushed them far apart in an almost tantalizing way, just the way Robin liked it. Chrom was a clutz, sometimes forgetful and oblivious to the obvious, but those traits had never carried over to their intimacy. In this space, he was attentive, caring, and precise. It was incredible, and Robin felt truly blessed to have it. 

“Doing okay?” Chrom asked, his fingertips drawing lines on Robin’s inner thighs. 

“Yes.” Robin nodded. He sighed at the touch, his mind easing from its tormenting thoughts. 

“Tell me what you’d like for me to do.”

Robin flushed. It wasn’t often Chrom was completely dedicated to Robin’s desires in intimacy. Usually, the exchange was mutual and equal, what one did the other followed with, as if reflections to a mirror. There had been a few times where one focused entirely on the other, but those times were sparse. Robin swallowed. 

“I...I’m ready,” he whispered. “If...If you are, that is.”

Chrom smiled. “Of course.”

Together their bodies shifted and prepared to be brought together. Robin closed his eyes, the sensation of their connection so close against his skin that it sent sharp desire straight through his core. His breath hitched and he stopped Chrom before he could solidify their physical bond. 

“Are you sure, Chrom?” Robin asked, his eyes wide with nervousness. 

“Yes. I’m fine. Are you?” Chrom furrowed his brows. 

“What--What if I get lustful?”

“It’s okay if you do.”

“But--But...what if I…”

“What if you _ what? _ ” Chrom shook his head. “ _ Enjoy it? _ ”

Robin frowned. Silence was exchanged between them until Chrom broke it with a sigh. 

“I  _ want  _ you to enjoy it, Robin,” he said. “Remember this is about you having control over yourself. Don’t let him win. This is private for us and us only. Don’t let that evil infiltrate this. It means too much you and I and….our marriage.”

“You’re right...Gods...You’re right, Chrom. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I know this isn’t easy. Let me know when you’re ready.”

Robin inhaled and relaxed his tense muscles. “R-Ready…”

The moment they were bonded was more intense than Robin expected. He had to halt Chrom from continuing until his mind and body were fully adjusted and ready. When they were, and when Robin gave the signal to continue, the reverb of his own breaths was euphoric. Chrom was steady and careful, moving at a pace that sent a message of tender love; love that had had sprouted between them over two years ago and was fostered to full bloom through an intimate marriage. 

“F-Faster?” Robin asked through his ragged breaths. He tried to focus on any spot in particular, and that spot ended up being the nape of his husband's neck, watching as it shifted when every movement. 

“Mmmm…” Chrom hummed, adjusting to Robin’s request. 

The sensations within Robin intensified, and were, at times, overwhelming. His exclamations and moans were louder than he intended, as they were the only way to cope with the amount of gratification he was receiving. He loved it, he savored every second, truly appreciating the love his husband put into his pleasure. However, there was still a part of him that was wary of his enjoyment, and that facet managed to creep up in him halfway through their intimacy.

“C-Chrom…” Robin stuttered through his rough breathing. “A-Am I….ah...ah...too…?”

“You’re... _ You’re fine _ ,” Chrom responded with his own groan. “Release the stress, my love.”

Robin followed the suggestion, and his stress was released. It was a freeing moment, the first time in a long while his mind was unshackled from the tainted realm of his overactive thought-process. Finally, a moment to himself had come. If anyone were roaming the space just outside their chamber doors, they may have heard their shared exclamations or Robin’s outcries in the silence of the early morning. Despite this very true, very possible scenario, Robin refused to hold back. In a way, he couldn’t. His mind had been too taxed, and the release from the torment too euphoric, too ethereal. Robin lamented when it ended, and Chrom was panting on the sheets beside him, sweat coating their skin. 

“I think I’ll need to sit still for a long time after that,” Chrom chuckled, wiping his forehead as his chest labored. 

“Ah...um...I’m sorry…” Robin exhaled, his throat shallow with his breathlessness. He reached for his glass again and sipped water. 

“No, it was great.  _ Really great _ .”

“It was. Thank you, Chrom, for pushing me to enjoy myself.”

“That’s what a husband’s for. You’ve done the same for me plenty.”

“I really needed that. Truly.” Robin sighed. “Let’s wash up before there’s dresser knocking on our door.”

 

**~*~**

 

The coronation was a grand affair. Robin was dressed in a cloak to match his husband’s, the light teal of the fabric complemented by white trimming. He stood beside Chrom at the doors of the throne room, where murmurs from the guests inside could be heard. Robin smiled and took Chrom’s hand. 

“You look lovely,” he whispered. He rubbed his thumb over his husband’s wedding band. 

“As do you,” Chrom said. “It’s not often I see you in teal. Matter of fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in this color. It looks great.”

“Oh, you flatter me.”

Chrom turned his head, his attention on their daughter gazing at them from down the hallway. Her stare was wide as she watched them, her side leaned against a column. He beckoned her forward with his hand and she hesitantly move closer. 

“What are you doing here, Lucina?” Chrom asked once she was close enough. She stiffened. 

“I-I’m sorry, Father! I was just curious...and...I wanted…” she responded, her hands up in defense. 

“I’m not angry. I was just wondering.”

“You can watch if you’d like, Lucina,” Robin said. “We assumed you were already inside waiting for the ceremony to begin.”

“Is it alright for me to?” Lucina asked. 

“Of course!” Chrom said as if it were obvious. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her to another short hallway beside the throne room doors. “Use the side door at the end of the hallway and sit in the front next to your Aunt Lissa.”

“Thank you, Father, Papa.”

Lucina walked down the hall and out of Robin’s view. He sighed and fiddled with the trimming of his cloak. His temples were aching, his nervousness deep in his heart. He was on edge as he thought of all the people waiting to watch him be crowned. One of the guards beckoned them forward. Robin locked his wrist around Chrom’s elbow as the doors opened, many faces standing to observe their leaders side by side. They walked down the aisle and to the two thrones at the far end of the room. There was a large throne at center, next to it a smaller one. When Robin sat, he glanced over to the front row at his right, seeing his family watching him. Lissa held his newborn and smiled with a wave as Lucina sat with curious eyes. Libra walked down the aisle and to the front, ending with a bow before them. The coronation began. 

After a few words on the Halidom of Ylisse and the legacy of its royal family, Maribelle stepped forward, the crowns placed on the pillow in her hands. Not only was she a loyal Shepherd, but she was one of nobility, and was beside herself with joy when Chrom requested she handle a role in the coronation. Libra took the larger crown off the pillow and held it out as Chrom stood and took one knee in front of him. 

“With the placement of this crown, our Great of Halidom of Ylisse will welcome our Lord Chrom as the newly exalted upon the throne, the same throne shared by the first exalt which put the Fell Dragon into slumber millennia ago,” Libra said as he gently placed the crown atop Chrom’s head. He then tapped the ceremonial sword over each shoulder. Robin watched, his hand tightening around the arm of the throne as he heard the mention of Grima. He tried to steady his breathing, but there was panic in his chest and back, throbbing through his shoulders. 

The crowd cheered as Chrom was officially crowned Exalt. Libra smiled and continued his role in the coronation. 

“Exalt Chrom,” he said. “As your first action on the official throne of Ylisse, you may now take the second crown and formally designate your husband, Robin, as your Prince Consort.”

Chrom turned with a smile on his face as Robin stood and took a knee in front of him. Robin kept his head down as Chrom gently placed the crown atop his head. When a small strand of his silver bangs were swept out of his eye, he look up to meet the loving gaze of his husband. The ceremonial sword tapped each shoulder. Afterward, Chrom outstretched his hand and Robin took it, the support helping him from his stance off the floor. They stared at each other for a moment. A sudden image flashed in Robin’s mind from an unknown source: a noble dressed in fine garb rushing forward down the aisle, a jewel-encrusted knife aimed at Chrom’s back. Robin’s breath hitched at the intrusion. Chrom noticed the change in Robin’s face and furrowed his brows. 

Then, Robin saw it: A man dressed in gold and ruby rushing down the aisle. Robin panicked, grabbing Chrom by the loose fabric of his cloak and yanking him to the side. Chrom faltered and fell to one knee on the stiars, taken off guard. His sword clanked against the marble floor as the nobleman barely missed his back, instead planting his small knife into Robin’s shoulder. Robin collapsed on the first stair in front of the throne with a scream of pain. Through the haze of his pain he saw Chrom scramble for the ceremonial sword and move in towards the man. However, before Chrom could do anything, a sword went through the chest of the attempted assassin. When it was pulled, Lucina appeared behind the collapsed corpse, her eyes in shock and distress. 

Through the pain, Robin heard a familiar voice screeching out in his head.  _ You idiot! _ Validar screamed out.  _ You were supposed to kill the Exalt, not harm our Lord’s vessel! _ Robin didn’t have the energy to wonder why he was hearing the voice as Chrom rushed to his side and lifted him in his arms. There were screams and commotion everywhere, Frederick yelling orders, and Lissa’s cries, but most of it was drowned out by the throb in his shoulder and the cool warmth of blood staining his clothing and smearing along his skin. 

“Ch-Chrom…” Robin mumbled as he was rushed down the hall. 

“You’re going to be fine, Robin. I know it hurts, I’m so sorry….” Chrom spoke, his voice fast with panic. “We’re going to get you help, my love.”

The next time Robin was aware of his surroundings, he was on a table at the clinic. Chrom held his his hand and soothed back his hair, murmuring things to him in his ear as clerics and healers scrambled. Robin writhed in pain, sweat beading down his forehead. He glanced down at the ruby sticking out from the blade in his shoulder. 

“Ah...Gods…” Robin sputtered. 

“Breathe, Robin,” Chrom whispered. “ _ Breathe. _ ”

“I-It...could’ve...k-killed you...Chrom.”

“Shhh…” Chrom shook his head. “Don’t think about anything right now. Focus on me, okay?”

Robin stared into his husband’s eyes as the back of Chrom’s fingers brushed over his cheek. He saw Chrom glanced over, presumably to a cleric, and nodded his head. Robin furrowed his brows, a quick peck on his lips coming from Chrom as his mind drifted through the haze. Before he could think of anything to say, the blade was pulled in an instant. The last thing Robin remembered before fainting were the echoes of his own screams accompanied by the pleas by his husband to breathe through the pain he had already lost control of. 


	14. Bitter

**_Whether in an advantageous position or a disadvantageous one, the opposite state should always be present to your mind._ **

 

Robin woke, his mind fuzzed. He heard the rustling of the room around him, but didn’t feel the will or need to to open his eyes to take a look around. He was vaguely aware something had happened to him, but exactly what was right at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t find the right words to describe it.  His hearing was in and out, as if in the waves of the ocean, washing above and below the tide. He listened to random snippets of conversation from somewhere far, but not too far, and through the haze, wondered what it could possibly mean:

“What are you saying, Lissa?”

“We have to wait and see.”

“D-Don’t tell me that, damn it.  _ Don’t! _ ”

“Chrom, I-I’m sorry. I know you hate the thought as much as I do, but we’re just lucky both of you are alive.”

“They wanted me dead. Him and Lucina saved my life.  Lucina saved both of our lives.”

“I know. She’s incredible. We’re fortunate she was there and able to act so quickly.” There was a pause. “She wants to see him when you’re ready for her to come in.”

“Tell her she’s free to visit whenever she wants.”

Robin drifted again. He fell asleep, but couldn’t recall when, and woke again some time later. This time, he managed to crack his eyes open to see the room around him glistening orange with sunset. Taking effort to properly analyze his surroundings was too much energy, and not having the mental agility to care, closed his eyes again. He dozed, his mind still fuzzed. Slowly, the fog in between his thoughts was starting to clear, but it was a slow process. He heard voices again from the other side of the room. 

“Father? How is he?”

“He’s...He’s as fine as he can be.”

“I--I don’t like the sound of that.”

“The healers can’t tell if he’ll... _ Gods _ …”

“If he’ll  _ what? _ ”

“If he’ll ever be able to properly use his arm again.”

“What?!”

“It’s possible that he’ll be fine after some rehabilitation and long term healing, but if the wound hit a sweet spot, those possibilities could be severed. There’s no way to know until he wakes up and we can talk to him about how he’s feeling.”

“N-No!”

“I-I’m sorry, Lucina. We’re lucky he’s with us. You saved both of our lives.”

“I wasn’t fast enough.”

“Don’t blame yourself.”

The haze in Robin’s mind was cleared after the end of the conversation. He opened his eyes, lifting his unharmed arm to rub the grit from his lids. He gazed down through his blurred vision. His arm was resting on the bed, palm up. His torso was bare, but mostly covered with a blanket. Through the strain of looking downward he could barely see the edges of a bandage covering his shoulder and the area surrounding it. He felt around his face and touched a cool cloth at his forehead. Out of habit, he tried to move his injured shoulder, and when he did, a jolt of pain scurried down his arm, chest, and back. He groaned, his voice hoarse. Footsteps rushed to his side, and his eyes were met with Chrom and Lucina. 

“Robin?” Chrom mumbled. 

“Gods, this hurts like  _ hell _ …” Robin mumbled back,  his head pushing into the pillows. 

Lucina bit her lip. “I-I’ll fetch Aunt Lissa.” She rushed out, leaving them alone.

“Who  _ stabbed _ me?” Robin said, his voice mixed with irritation and demand. 

Chrom frowned. “It was...a Plegian…”

“What a damn surprise…” he responded with grit teeth. “He wanted you, Chrom. Not me. That blade was aimed at your back.”

“That’s a hard sentiment to swallow down, but I can’t say it shocks me.”

“Validar would never send someone to inflict bodily harm on me. I’m sure he’s angry his agent botched the mission to this degree.” Robin paused. “I-I heard what you said about my arm. You don’t have to repeat it.”

“I-I’m so sorry, Robin.” Chrom sat at the edge of the bed, taking his hand in Robin’s uninjured one. Robin thought he saw the subtle traces of tears in his husband’s eyes, but turned his eyes to the sheets covering his legs in order to not properly find out. 

“It is what it is, my dear.” Robin sighed. “I’m just so thankful they didn’t lay a finger on you.”

“Yes, but at what cost?”

“What  _ cost?! _ ” Robin exclaimed softly through his strained voice. “That would’ve killed you, Chrom. I can’t even  _ fathom _ the implications of that. More so, I’d rather suffer an injury than see someone put a knife in my husband’s back!”

“You shouldn’t have had to do that.”

“Yes, but that’s beyond our control. Those fiends better pray to their craven god that I don’t regain functionality in my arm. They don’t want to see what I’m capable of when I’m this bitter.”

Chrom bit his lip. He squeezed Robin’s hand. “U-Um...just focus on getting better, my love.”

“War is at our doorstep. I’m going after them for trying to take you from me!”

“Robin…” Chrom brushed some of the bangs from his husband’s eyes. “I promise, they will answer for it. For what they tried to do to me, but, what they did to you as well.”

Lucina and Lissa walked in the room. Lissa adorned a small, relieved smile. She walked over to a drawer at the far end of the room and pulled supplies from it, her shoes clicking gently against the floor. Lucina walked next to the bedside, her hands held in front of her. She gazed at the floor. Robin rolled his head over to look at her. 

“Is my little princess alright?” he asked, his voice soft. Lucina startled and turned her attention to him. 

“Oh, yes, the newborn’s safe in the nursery,” she responded. 

“That’s nice to know.” Robin chuckled. “But I was asking about  _ you. _ ”

Lucina flushed. “Yes, I’m fine, Papa.”

“That’s good.” He paused. “Thank you, Lucina. You cut that foe down before it could do any more harm to us. You saved our lives, and that’s no exaggeration.”

“I just wish I could’ve saved you the hurt.”

“Oh, Lucina…” Robin sighed. “Please don’t blame yourself. The blame is on those that perpetuated this, not those who acted to stop it.”

“Father was gravely injured in my time, which had an effect on many of the events that lead to the rise of the Fell Dragon. But, what exactly the circumstances were around his injuries, there was no record of that I could find and no one who knew the whole story. I assumed if it were at a coronation, at least  _ someone _ would remember, but I suppose not.”

“Hmmmm…” Robin hummed. “There’s nothing saying that particular incident was at a coronation.”

“What do you mean, Robin?” Chrom asked, adding his voice to the conversation. 

“This may be a divergence from Lucina’s timeline. There still may be another event that targets you, Chrom. We need to be on the defensive at all times, prepared for anything.”

Lissa walked over with her supplies and laid them out on the table beside the bed. She poured some fine, silky liquid into a small cup and handed it to Robin. 

“This is for the pain. Once it settles in your system, I’ll work on your wound, okay?” she said. 

“Alright.” Robin took the cup and knocked the liquid back. It was bitter, and left an aftertaste, but was worth going through to rid himself of the pain. 

When the pain subsided a bit, Lissa unwrapped the bandage, exposing the wound to the outside world. Robin caught sight of it and winced, the view more egregious the longer he looked at it. He blinked and glanced away. Though he took the painkiller, it didn’t kill the lightning bolts of pain that shot through his arm and back as Lissa tended to it. He winced and furrowed his brows. Chrom brushed fingers through his silver hair. Fingers brushed over his unharmed hand and wrapped around it. Robin opened his eyes and saw his daughter’s hand in his. He met her gaze and smiled weakly at her as the tugging on his body continued. 

Lissa finished tending to the wound and wrapped a fresh bandage around it. There was a thin line of sweat along his neck from the pain and exertion he used to endure it. Chrom removed the cloth from his forehead and traded it out for a new one. He wiped the coolness down his neck and over his face before placing it back in the original spot. Exhaustion overtook his body, but he had trouble settling down to sleep. Robin bit his lip. 

“Ah...my I speak with Chrom alone?” he mumbled. “Just for a moment.”

Lucina and Lissa nodded and left the room. Robin turned his head to Chrom, hot tears already dripping on his cheeks. His breath hitched, which caused more stiffness and discomfort in his torso. Chrom wiped the tears away with his thumb. 

“Are you in pain?” he whispered. Robin shook his head. 

“I--I’m sorry…” he mumbled. 

“What for?” Chrom sighed and walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. “You have every right to be upset.”

“If I don’t heal, I can’t fight by your side.”

“Shhh…Don’t worry about that now, my love.”

“I'm so tired. Sleep next to me?” 

Chrom smiled and kissed his husband’s cheek. “Of course.”


	15. Peace & Adversity

**_So long as victory can be attained, stupid haste is preferable to clever dilatoriness._ **

 

Robin stirred from a deep rest with the aroma of fresh tea. The tonic Lissa had gave him to help him sleep did wonders, and during that time, gave him an escape from his discomfort. He opened his eyes and made eye-contact with Lissa. When she noticed him, she smiled and set down the plate she had in her hand. 

“Oh, good!” she said. “I don’t have to wake you.”

“Hm?” Robin hummed. He glanced over again and spotted Lucina sitting in a chair by the window. He smiled. “Hi, dear.”

Lucina stood and made her way over to the bed. “Father is attending council. He says he’ll return as soon as he’s finished.”

Robin frowned. “I don’t like the sound of that…”

“Try not to stress yourself over it too much,” Lissa interjected. “Let me change your bandage so you can eat breakfast.”

Robin ate breakfast with Lucina and Lissa, the atmosphere mostly quiet. After they were finished, Lucina placed a small box at Robin’s bedside. 

“This is from Father,” she said. “He told me to give it to you when you woke.”

Robin grabbed the small box and flipped the lid open with his fingernails. Underneath was a set of four chocolate truffles placed side by side. He smiled and took one out of the packaging, biting into it. He held out the box to Lucina. 

“Here, take one,” he said to her, the rich taste of fine chocolate filling his mouth. 

“But Father said they were yours!” Lucina exclaimed, surprise in her voice. 

“Yes, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Robin chuckled with a wink. “This is the first of many assorted gifts your father will give me, I assure you.”

Lucina chuckled and took a truffle from the pack. As she bit into it, Chrom walked through the door. She stiffened, then quickly shoved the rest of the candy in her mouth. Her eyes shifted to Robin and he chuckled in response. Chrom made his way to the beside and sat down at the edge of the sheets. 

“Spoiling our daughter I see….” he said with a laugh. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Robin responded. He stretched out his arm to offer Chrom a truffle. Chrom sighed with a small smile and took one from the box. He put the whole thing in his mouth and bit down. Robin ate the last chocolate and put the empty box aside. There was silence between them as Lissa tinkered with something at the counter on the far side of the room. 

“How was council?” Robin asked, finally breaking the quiet. 

Chrom frowned. “We’re discussing formally declaring war on Plegia.”

“ _ What?! _ Chrom, I’m chief tactician! The kind of decision can’t be made without me!”

“I know. I wouldn’t do it without your input, I promise you. It was just something that’s come up as a response to what happened.”

“What of the Halidom? What’s been their response to this?”

“They’re ready and willing to go to war. Our citizenry takes the assassination attempt as a threat and an act of aggression, and are ready respond with blood. They’re angry and bitter. More so now that word has spread you were the one who got injured saving me. The castle has sent out that you are recovering, but we’ve kept your condition private for the time being. I’m sure if they found out the details, their itch for war would only intensify.”

“Father, if it comes to war I will serve in the militia any way you deem fit,” Lucina interjected, her eyes determined. “The Plegians have the highest population of Grimleal. We must quell their growth if we are to save the people from the rise of the Fell Dragon.”

Chrom went to respond, but Robin was quick to speak before he could get a word in edgewise.

“Absolutely not!” he exclaimed. “I’ll not have my daughter wrapped up in this toxic mess!”

Lucina grimaced. “Papa, I came here to fight against the Fell Dragon’s return. I’m a soldier in my own right, just as you and Father taught me to be. I can handle my own.”

“As a parent I’m supposed to protect you. That’s my job. It’s not for me to send you off to fight wars I should be fighting in order to keep you safe.”

Chrom sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “We can discuss this at a later time. No declaration of war has been made yet. We’re teetering on the edge of peace and adversity. We need to tread carefully.”

“If we’re not careful, the war will start unofficially before we have the chance to act. Gangrel knew that when he kidnapped Maribelle. Emmeryn offered parley, which was a trap to start a war that started the second he took one of our noblewomen hostage. This is no different. The war is already in our gardens, it’s just not breaking down our door yet. This conflict started when the knife hit my flesh, Chrom. The only thing to do from here is organize our response.”

“Emmeryn wouldn’t want this…”

“No. Neither do we. But we don’t have a choice.” Robin paused. “You must find a new wartime tactician to fill my space. I can remain chief and do my work here, but there needs to be someone filling my role as lead of the Shepherds.”

“Robin--” Chrom went to argue, but Robin cut him short. 

“Chrom, you--you  _ must _ . I can’t use my damn arm! You need to find someone to lead the militia with you.”

“We’re going to rehabilitate you, Robin. Then you can lead a normal life again.”

“Yes, but what of the meantime? You need a replacement.”

Chrom bit his lip. “Lucina, Lissa, can we have a moment alone?”

Robin furrowed his brows as Lucina and Lissa shuffled out. Lissa glanced over with a worried look as she closed the door shut, passively saying she going to take Lucina for a cup of tea. Chrom’s attention turned back to Robin. He rose and walked around the bed, sitting on the other side. Robin stiffened. 

“What are you--?” Robin said, but didn’t finish his sentence. Chrom pushed his hand under Robin’s resting one on the sheets. His thumb lingered over his husband’s palm. He pressed down the tip of his finger into the middle of the soft skin of his hand. 

“Can you feel that?” Chrom asked, his voice soft. 

Robin swallowed as Chrom pushed his thumb down again. He nodded. “Yes.”

Chrom exhaled and moved his hand. His fingers brushed along the ends of Robin’s. He took Robin’s slightly curved index finger and rubbed the first knuckle. He pushed it forward slowly. “Does that hurt?”

“No.” 

He moved his hand down to his wrist. He took Robin’s hand in his and used his other to snake underneath his joint. He flexed his husband’s wrist for him. Robin hissed, the breath between his teeth sharp against his lips. Chrom let go of his arm and frowned. Robin lowered his eyes. 

“Don’t blame yourself, Chrom.”

Chrom sighed and shook his head. “If only--”

“Let bygones be bygones. We need to move forward, not drown in what could’ve been.” Robin paused. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He brushed some of Robin’s hair from his eyes. He leaned forward and they kissed.  

 

**~*~**

 

A few weeks passed since Robin was injured. He was still confined to bed, and resting most of the day. Lissa worked with him on rehabilitating his arm, but progress was minimal, every push and tug giving way to incredible pain. Robin was at times frustrated, but most times he was too exhausted to experience any emotion at all. Some nights Chrom would climb into bed and cover Robin with gentle butterfly kisses until he felt some semblance of warmth in his heart and soul. Other times, a small smile from his daughter would put him at ease. In the evening, Chrom would lay their newborn on Robin’s chest and let her rest there. Robin loved having his baby close, but when he realized he couldn’t cradle her and hug her with both arms he had to bit back his bitter tears. 

One morning Robin woke in his chambers alone. He sighed at the empty space, assuming Lissa stepped out to get something, as she usually stayed with him during the day while Chrom was busy. He adjusted his back slowly, trying to minimize the pain it would cause. He stiffened when he realized there was no discomfort to be felt. He flexed, his shoulder moving with the command. He wiggled fingers, then rotated his wrist. He had full mobility with no pain whatsoever. He furrowed his brows. He thought he was in some cruel dream, a fantasy where he was normal again. Validar appeared at the bedside. Robin startled and looked up, his jaw clenched when he saw the presence. 

“Hello there, my son,” Validar greeted, his voice sly. 

“Fuck you!” Robin spat at him. 

“My, my, I didn’t know I fathered a boy quite so vulgar.”

“It seems to be the only speech you understand.”

“Is this the treatment I get for asking Grima to heal you?” 

Robin’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Grima healed your wounds and gave you life again,” Validar said with a click of his tongue. “He doesn’t want a crippled vessel.”

“And whose damn fault is it that I got stabbed in the first place?” Robin shot back, venom in his voice. “The assailant was Plegian.”

“Oh? It must’ve been a rogue actor.”

“Don’t feign innocence. You were after my husband. You wanted him dead.”

“Hurt my son-in-law and the father to my granddaughter? Why, I would never!” Validar put on a shocked face, his brows furrowed in an obviously fake melancholy.

“Don’t bother. You called the assailant an idiot. You said he was supposed to kill the Exalt. I  _ heard _ you. You shouldn't have opened the channel that early, counting your chickens before they hatched.”

Validar stepped back, the surprise on his face real. “You are mad with your own conjured up happenings.”

Robin clenched his teeth. “Am I? I saw what was going to happen before it did. You can’t fool me. The channel runs both ways, doesn’t it? If you can communicate with me, then I can communicate with you. You opened it that day, what to mock me when I saw my husband get stabbed in the back? To push me to your side in my grief?”

“You are ignorant to the mystique and grace of the Fell Dragon. He is more powerful than you could ever comprehend, even with your admirably inherited intellect.”

“Is war what you want? Because it’s what you’re going to get.” Robin narrowed his eyes. His heart was aflame with his vehement emotions, and his willpower to push Validar the way he had pushed him. He wasn’t sure if it was working or not, but it was giving Robin a rush of adrenaline. 

“Are you threatening your father, Robin? The one that blessed you with life? How unappreciative of a child can you be? I guess you just don’t understand, never having fathered a child of your own.” Validar sighed with an exaggerated breath, his fingers dancing across his lips. 

“What the hell kind of father are you? I don’t think you have much say on what makes a good parent. You created me to use and abuse me. I don’t need to remember my background to understand that.”

“Heh. Did you know your mother didn’t even want to carry you? I begged her not to abuse her body before your birth, because I wanted to make sure you were a healthy child. She didn’t care about you, Robin. She was a harlot, just like you. Like mother, like son, I suppose.”

Robin clenched his teeth. His blood was boiling, so much so it burned against the inner layers of his skin. “You listen to me: _ I will find you. And I will kill you. _ ”

Validar clicked his tongue again. “That’s a declaration of war if I ever heard one.”

“You’ve known this was coming. This started the second you tried to kill my husband. No, since you started  _ harassing _ me.”

“We’ll see who’ll out-maneuver who.”

“I don’t need to see it. I already know.”

“You’d be surprised at what your old man is capable of. I look forward to pinching your face between my fingers again, son. Until then…” Without finishing, Validar disappeared. 

Robin exhaled, his chest heavy with the implications of their conversations. He climbed out of bed and dressed himself with the ease of never having an injury. He threw open the doors to his chambers and rushed down the hallways in search of Chrom. 

He had declared war in a stupidly fast haste. There was no question now, they needed to act before the armies were at their doorstep. 


	16. Truths Told

**_To secure ourselves against defeat lies in our own hands._ **

 

Robin threw open the doors to one of council rooms. Sweat pooled at the base of his neck, his usual tactician’s clothing warmth against skin that hadn’t worn much in terms of heavy cloth in weeks. Chrom sat at a round table with Maribelle and a few other Dukes, where they attending a meeting about the state of Themis. Robin was thankful Chrom had actually told him where he going to be that morning, usually he’d have to search the whole castle grounds to find his husband’s whereabouts. Chrom startled and shot his head over to the door, the others following suit with confused and shocked expressions. Robin flushed, but there was no time to put his embarrassment over what he needed to say. 

“Chrom, I need to speak with you,” Robin said, his breath exerted. 

“Um...Alright…” Chrom swallowed and glanced to the others at the table. “If you’ll excuse us for a moment…”

The others shuffled out, Maribelle’s eyes darting between Robin and Chrom. Robin stiffened as he heard her shut the door behind her, the room empty save for him and his husband. Chrom stood, his brow raised. 

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing here?” he said, his tone stern. “You need to be in bed.”

“You need to listen to me!” Robin said back. “I-I may have...declared war…”

“Huh? Robin, you’re woozy. Let me get you back to our chambers.”

“No! Validar contacted me again. Grima healed my arm, Chrom!” Robin outstretched his arm, his fingers brushing over Chrom’s sleeve. Chrom stiffened and put his hand over Robin’s forearm, his eyes deep with shock. 

“What?” Chrom mumbled aloud. “ _ What happened? _ ”

“Validar was behind the assassination attempt. We both knew that, but I made it clear we were going to retaliate. And...I threatened to kill him...which he took for a declaration of war.”

“Robin, even--even so…” Chrom paused. “That’s not a formal declaration. It’s more hear say than true intent in the eyes of diplomacy.”

“I  _ understand _ that.” Robin sighed. “But it doesn’t matter. Validar doesn’t abide by formalities. He plays dirty. He could use our conversation as an excuse to march towards our borders, whether he verbally voices that as a reason or not.”

“What do you suggest we do?” 

“We need to mobilize our forces.”

“What if we mobilize and he doesn’t march our border? They’ll take it as an act of aggression.”

“Yes, but we’re in the thick of it either way.” Robin shook his, his hand on his chin. “Either we don’t mobilize and he invades, leaving us vulnerable. Or, we mobilize, and Plegia takes it as an act of aggression, and marches at us anyway. There’s no way out of this. We’re damned no matter what we decide. For the protection of our people, we need to be prepared.”

Chrom sighed. There was knock on the door. He walked over and opened it, Maribelle on the other with distress in her eyes. 

“Milord,” she began. “We’ve just received word Plegian Armies are marching towards Themis.”

“Damn it!” Robin exclaimed. “He knew exactly what he was doing ahead of time, Chrom. Those armies were marching already, they’ve probably been mobilized for days.”

“We’re mobilizing,” Chrom said “I need to send word to the Shepherds and gather every member we can before they are on our doorstep. Maribelle, about how many days off are they?”

“Perhaps four or five depending on the scouting reports.”

“Alright. We need to get to work.  _ Quickly. _ ”

 

**~*~**

 

Later that night, Robin rocked his baby in the chair by the window. She dozed against his chest, her eyes faintly opening and closing. His fingers brushed over her scalp, soothing her further. He was thankful he could cradle her without any assistance again, but the means by which he attained the privilege sent shivers down his spine. He knew he would’ve never had mobility in his arm again if he wasn’t connected to Grima. He tried to let go of the circumstances and move on with his functionality in tact, but he couldn’t simply let a bygone be a bygone. It was all too overwhelming, especially with the oncoming war. Robin bit his lip and sighed. 

“I’m so sorry, Lucina,” he whispered. “Please forgive me for leaving you. I just--I just want to keep you safe.”

“It’s not your fault,” Chrom said from across the room. Robin startled. He hadn’t seen in walk in the chambers, too preoccupied with his own thoughts and the slumbering child at his breast. He sighed. 

“How is it not? Plegia wouldn’t be coming after us if I wasn’t Prince Consort. What if I stayed in Plegia after the war? There would be no need for any of this. This is my fault. Tharja offered to have me stay and study magic in the desert with her. I should’ve accepted.”

“Robin!” Chrom exclaimed, hurt in his voice. “What of  _ us? _ It’s not just about diplomacy. We were in love. We wanted to get married. That’s why your Prince Consort. It’s just an additional title that comes with loving me. I’m sorry it’s weighed so heavy on you, but I don’t regret asking you to marry me. I certainly don’t regret having a baby with you either.”

“Are you insinuating if you knew what would become of this you’d do it all again? That you’d go to war as a price for marrying me?”

“Don’t put such stark words in my mouth.” Chrom sighed. “We would’ve gone to war _ regardless _ , Robin. You’ve heard what Lucina’s told us. There are those out there that want to see the Fell Dragon return. They want chaos and destruction. They want to take you from us and use you for the rapture of their worship. I won’t allow them to do that. I’m willing to fight to ensure you and our daughter are free of suffering, as well as the rest of halidom.”

“If Lucina finds out what I am…” Robin sniffled. He hugged the baby closer. “She’ll not want me in her life anymore.”

“What? That’s nonsense, Robin. You’re her Papa. You mean the world to her, you know that.”

“But what if she finds out I’m what she fought so hard against? That when the Fell Dragon destroyed the world, it was using my hand?” Robin paused. A tear slipped down his cheek. He shook his head. “She deserves to know that truth. What she decides to feel thereafter is beyond my control.”

“If you do, let me accompany you.”

“No, Chrom. I think I should tell her myself.” Robin stood, placing the baby in the bassinet. 

Chrom’s eye where soft, a frown on his face. “Alright. I’ve received word from scouts that there’s ruins to the North that hold an ancient artifact named Naga’s Tear. It’s said to be shed by Naga herself, and placed in what was a temple. Old texts say that the those who possess it are blessed with strength from the Divine Dragon. I think we should investigate it. Not only will it help us, but it will keep it out of the hands of the unsavory, who are bound to come across it if we ignore it.”

Robin nodded. “Okay. That sounds like a good strategy. I want to speak with Lucina tonight. If she needs time to think what I tell her over, I’d rather her do it in the comfort of her own chambers and not on a battlefield.”

 

**~*~**

 

Robin knocked on the doors to Lucina’s chambers, his palms slick with sweat. He waited, rocking on his heels slightly as the lock was undone and opened. Lucina stood on the other side, her eyes wide with surprise.

“Hello, Papa. It’s a bit late. Is there something you need?” she asked. She opened the door and beckoned him in. 

“No, I just wanted to speak with you, that’s all,” Robin responded, walking inside. She shut the door behind him as he sat on the stool next to her vanity. She followed, sitting across from him at the edge of the bed.  

“Of course,” she said. 

Robin sucked air between his clenched teeth. “There’s something about me you ought to understand. You deserve to be told the truth.”

“A-Alright…” Lucina furrowed her brows. He eyes widened as a realization hit her. “Papa, your arm!”

“I know. I’ll explain it to you…” He paused. “Validar was behind the assassination attempt on your father. Thing is, he won’t target me in that way. He wants Chrom dead.”

“I--I know, but you’re his husband. Wasn’t he targeting both of you as members of Ylisse’s royal family?”

“No, because Validar is a grimleal...” Robin clenched his fists. “....Validar is my father, Lucina.”

Lucina leaned back, her face reflecting her shock.  _ “What?”  _

“Yes. I’m an amnesiac, as you know. I only found this out recently. Validar and I are connected by Grima. I was born to be a vessel of the Fell Dragon, a human form to possess and control during the return. The blood of powerful grimleal flow in my veins, which gives Validar access to a telepathic communication route with me. He contacts me and harasses me in an effort to get me to abdicate to his side. The power of Grima is what healed my arm and gave it functionality again.”

“O-Oh Gods!” Lucina exclaimed. “Oh Gods, no!”

Robin panicked. He put his hand out, touching her knee. “Lucina--”

“You! It  _ was _ you!”

“What was?”

“I thought I saw you years after you were reported dead. There was a black aura surrounding you as my comrades and I fought Grima. I thought I was just in a haze of madness, but it was you. You were possessed by Grima! He stole you away and used your remnants as a way to control the battlefield.”

Robin stiffened. His suspicions were confirmed true. He  _ was  _ taken over by the Fell Dragon in Lucina’s time. His skin burned with guilt and anxiety. “I’m so sorry, Lucina. I promise, I-I’m fighting back the best I can.”

“Does Father know?”

“Yes. He does.” Robin paused. “Lucina, you don’t have to accept this. I understand if you don’t trust me anymore. Me marrying your father is starting to stir up conundrums, but I still love him. I still love you and I still see you as my daughter regardless of his you still see me as a father or not.”

“You  _ are _ my father. This doesn’t change that. I’m the daughter of Chrom and Robin and I’d never….I’d never want to be anything else! I love you, Papa. I understand you couldn’t help the circumstances surrounding your birth. I want to help you fight this. I never want to see you the way I saw you in my time ever again.”

Robin exhaled, tears of relief in his eyes. “Thank you, Lucina. I love you.”


	17. Danger in the Ruins

**_Danger has a bracing effect._ **

 

After arrangements at the castle were complete, Chrom and Robin lead the Shepherds to the ruins where Naga’s Tear was said to be located. The bulk of the Ylissean Army was sent to the border, the scouts relaying that Plegia was continuing to mobilize. Rumors circling in the towns and villages of the ancient artifact were abound, which lead Robin to believe they were making the right decision in deciding a detour. If villages were aware of it, then certainly bandits and other scoundrels were as well. 

When the Shepherds arrived at the location, it was infested with Risen. They drew their arms and prepared to fight them off. It was clear they were protecting the artifact, and fought with vigor. It seemed as if they were sent there by a controlling force, and Robin wondered if it were Validar and his minions from afar. The thought had a bracing effect on him, giving him the motivation to destroy the fiends investing Ylisse’s lands. Robin fought alongside Chrom and Lucina. When he told Lucina of his true heritage, he knew he couldn’t fight her if she wanted to join them. It made him a nervous wreck, but she deserved to have the right to choose her fate, especially given her reasons for coming to his time in the first place.  He’d rather her be back at the castle, but she was a seasoned soldier, and seasoned soldiers serve. This knowledge put more vigor in his step. 

Robin halted when he heard a feminine voice scream out. He turned around to Chrom and Lucina, relief coming to them when he saw they were safe. He glanced around to the rest of his Shepherds. It didn’t seem to be anyone in his militia, but where was it coming from? 

“Oh, Gods!” Chrom exclaimed. “Robin, there’s a girl over here!”

Robin turned around and followed his husband. They came upon a young girl on the ground, clutching her thigh. He knees was bent, blood seeping from it and down her shin, snaking underneath her knee-high boots. Robin grimaced. They leaned down beside her. She turned her head and screamed again, reaching to a severely damaged tome. 

“Get--Get away!” she shouted at Chrom. “No--No, please!”

Chrom startled. “H-Hey! It’s alright. I won’t hurt you, I promise. What’s your name?”

“M-Morgan…” She glanced over to Robin. Her eyes widened. “Wh-What?”

“Was it one of these undead that hurt you?” Robin asked. 

“Y-Yes...” She paused. “P-Papa?”

Robin’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

“You look just like my father…” Morgan stared at him. “H-His name is Robin and he’s a tactician.”

“What?” Robin’s face turned to shock as he stared at the girl. He gazed at her clothing, the garb that matched his garment for garment, her brown eyes, her silver hair. He swallowed. He exhaled and glanced to Chrom, who was staring at both her and him. 

“U-Uh...M-Morgan?” Chrom stuttered. “Let me lay your knee flat. I’ve signaled for a healer.”

“No!” Morgan exclaimed. “P-Please. It hurts…”

Robin shifted his attention between the girl and Chrom. There was so much going on that he nearly forgot she was sitting injured on the ground. He swallowed again, pain rippling down his back. 

“My name is Robin,” Robin said. “I’m a tactician. Are you from the future?”

“What? I don’t know. I can’t remember anything. I woke in a field, the only memories to my name those of my father.” Morgan turned her attention to Chrom, who was trying to adjust her leg. “M-Mister! Please! No!”

Chrom sighed and let go of her, his eyes scattered. Lissa ran to them and fell to her knees, her supplies in hand. She glanced to Morgan, her brows furrowed with concern. 

“Oh, goodness!” she exclaimed. “I’m so sorry this happened to you. What’s your name?”

“Morgan.”

“I need your knee flat, honey. Let us move it, I’ll give you a volunary for the pain.”

Morgan glanced to Robin. He bit his lip, feeling a connection with her. He grabbed her hand in his and used the handkerchief in his pocket to wipe some of the sweat from her forehead. Robin glanced to Chrom and nodded. Chrom grabbed the young girl’s leg and gently moved it so it was flat on the ground. She yelped, tears flowing down her cheeks. Robin grimaced, wiping her face with his cloth as she squeezed his hand. As Lissa worked to treat the wound, Morgan settled down. She glanced to Robin again. 

“Y-You’re my father. You must be,” she said, her voice tired. “He was one of the greatest tacticians of his time. These were his robes. We--We match. P-Please tell me you’re him.”

“There’s no one else that shares all these traits combined. You look as I do as well.”

Lissa glanced up, her eyes darting in between Morgan and Robin. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “Robin, she looks just like you! You and Chrom must’ve had another baby in the future!”

Morgan furrowed his brows. “Who’s Chrom?”

Chrom stiffened and licked his lip. His cheeks were flushed and pink, his mouth open as if he were going to say something, yet he said nothing. Robin stared at him a moment before turning his attention back to Morgan. 

“Chrom is my husband.” Robin gestured to the man next to him. “This is him. If I’m your Papa, then he’s your Father.”

“I have two fathers?!” Morgan looked to Chrom. “Why--Why don’t I remember that? Why don’t I remember my other parent?”

“I’m not sure, but you are from a future timeline. You have a sister named Lucina,” Robin explained. 

“Wow...I had no idea.” She frowned. “I’m so sorry, F-Father...I don’t know why I remember Papa and not you.”

Chrom made eye-contact with her. He gave her a pensive smile, his gaze deep with contemplation. “That’s alright. We have time to get to know each other. We need to get you back to camp to get more care and rest. Wrap your arm around my back, I’ll carry you.”

 

**~*~**

 

Chrom and Robin stared at Morgan’s beside as she rested. The other Shepherds were able to clear the ruins of the Risen, and Frederick was able to retrieve Naga’s Tear. It was relief to find the artifact, but he was more so relieved he had stumbled upon him and Chrom’s daughter. They were both still shocked, the surreal nature of the situation overwhelming. 

“She’s beautiful, Robin,” Chrom mumbled. “I never would have imagined we had another daughter.”

“Me either. And she looks...like me…” Robin studied her, her silver hair catching his eye. He bit his lip. 

“Why didn’t Lucina say something? Why wouldn’t she tell us she had a sister?”

“What if they are not from the same timeline?”

“Huh?”

“It’s possible they’re from two separate divergences, one where we have two children, one where there was just Lucina.”

Chrom furrowed his brows. “That seems a bit incredible to believe.”

“We’ll know when we speak with Lucina.” Robin paused. “She has my blood, Chrom.”

“Yes? And? I love that she looks just like you.”

Robin clenched his fists. “That’s fine, but.. She has the blood of Grima. Does that mean Validar could contact her, too?”

Chrom frowned and grabbed Robin’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “My love, we need to focus on helping her get better. She’s our daughter first and foremost, we’ll work out the other details later when she’s better and we can speak with her.”

Robin nodded, his thoughts running rampant. He tried to breathe throw his anxiousness as a million thoughts rushed through his mind. Above all, he truly felt love for his daughter, and he knew his husband did too. They wouldn’t let her get harmed as she had again if they could help it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had Morgan's inclusion in this story planned, I just had to find the right moment to bring her in! I thought it would be interesting if they found her injured. Seeing that's she's alone and surrounded by Risen in the map, it would be plausible if she were overwhelmed at some point and hurt. I thought I'd play around that idea in this story. 
> 
> Now the whole family's together. :)
> 
> Thank you for the comments, feedback, and kudos! I appreciate it so much! It's a huge motivator!


	18. A Royal Family

**_You have to believe in yourself._ **

 

Robin woke, his cheek pressed to Chrom’s shoulder. He leaned up, the muscles around his ribs sore from sitting upright for a long amount of time. He had fallen asleep at Morgan’s bedside, and it was now dawn. Chrom yawned quietly and stretched his arms. They both were exhausted, but too worried over their daughter to step away from her to do anything. Lissa had brought dinner to them the night before as they kept a slumbering Morgan company. Upon further further inspection at camp, she had a few more injuries than previously thought. Her knee sustained the most severe injury, but there were also bruises along her arms and cuts on her thighs. There was also a large bruise along her ribcage, but thankfully, she had no broken ribs. Robin’s heart ached as he watched the healers care for her, feeling guilt at the fact she was so hurt. He felt he should've been there for her sooner, but logically knew that what happened wasn’t his fault. He assumed Chrom felt the same. 

Lissa opened the flap to the tent. She frowned at Robin and Chrom, walking over to a table and gathering supplies. She sighed. 

“Why don’t you two step out for breakfast?” she said. “I’m bringing in a few more healers to help me care for her this morning.”

“Gods, it’s that serious?!” Robin exclaimed. 

“She’s  _ fine.  _ I just don’t have twenty hands!” She chuckled, but there was no humor in her eyes. “Once you come back we’ll be finished and hopefully she’ll be awake to eat.”

Chrom placed his hand on Robin’s shoulder and rubbed his thumb into it. Robin sighed and nodded, his teeth clenched. He took the hand on his shoulder and held it, the pair of interlocked fingers falling to their sides. Chrom exhaled and squeezed Robin’s hand. 

“Alright. We’ll be back after breakfast,” Chrom mumbled. “Tell her that should she wake up.”

“Of course.” Lissa nodded. “We’ll take care of her. I promise.”

The couple exited the tent and made their way to the mess hall. Before they got there, they came face to face with Lucina as she was heading to the same place from the other direction. Her eyes widened. She rushed up to them. 

“Father, Papa!” Lucina said, stopping in front of them. “I-I’ve been looking for you. Might I have a word?”

Robin bit his lip and nodded, gesturing the the nearby arms tent. Chrom opened the flap and let Lucina in first, then followed her, Robin filing in last. Lucina turned around, her brows furrowed. 

“The camp rumors about a young girl that was brought back to camp last night,” Lucina spoke quietly. “And...I know you spent the night at her bedside. Who is she?”

“Her name is Morgan. She was injured when she was overcome by Risen,” Chrom replied, his voice exhausted. “L-Lucina, sh-she’s…”

“She’s my sister, isn’t she?”

Chrom’s eyes widened. Lucina continued to speak before he could respond. 

“The camp speaks of how similar she looks to Papa. Some saw Father carrying her into camp. I never had a sister in my time. Perhaps she’s from yet another fallen world…”

“That’s what we seem to believe,” Robin said with a nod. “Yes, Lucina. She’s our daughter and your sister. She’s an amnesiac. Her few memories are of me, which is why she recognized me as her father. She doesn’t remember you or Chrom.”

“Gods…” Lucina bit her lip. “Is she alright?”

“She’s recovering. You’re free to visit her whenever you’d like. Just let her know you’re her sister.”

“Alright, Papa. I’ll go see her now if it’s okay with you and Father.”

“Of course,” Chrom said. “Thank you, Lucina. It’ll put us at ease knowing someone’s with her while we’re away.”

Chrom and Robin sat side by side in the mess hall. Robin stabbed at his bowl of oats as Chrom bit into an apple. Frederick walked up to them and placed an envelope on the table, his brows furrowed. 

“The scouting report is here, milords,” he said. “Read it when the time suits you.”

Frederick excused himself as Chrom dragged the letter across the table towards him. He opened it and scanned the contents. He placed the paper down and pressed his palm to his forehead. Robin swallowed and read over the letter himself. Plegain forces were at the border of Themis and a few skirmishes had already broken out amongst the two opposing forces. Robin sighed. 

“The fighting has started quicker than I anticipated,” he said. “Fortunately, I have some tactical plans already on reserve. I need to get to work so we have our strategy ready before we reach the border.”

“What about Morgan?” Chrom asked, his half-eaten apple in his hand. 

“I’ll work in her tent.”

“No, I mean where do we send her? Back to Ylisstol? Or do we keep her with us?”

“We’ll let her decide. She had a tome and sword, she’s apparently capable of fighting, she only got overwhelmed. We gave Lucina the choice, it’s only fair if we give her the same, though we both know what we’d prefer for both of them.”

“You’re right, loathe as I am to admit it.”

Robin leaned his head on Chrom’s shoulder and sighed. There was a low headache in his forehead, his eyes drooping in his exhaustion. Chrom wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled his closer. They stayed like this for a little while, until the mess hall became full of soldiers and noise. 

 

**~*~**

 

Robin and Chrom returned to their daughter’s tent after gathering a few supplies from the strategy tent. It was a pleasant surprise to see Morgan was awake when they returned. Robin set his books on the nearest table and rushed to her bedside, Chrom following. 

“Hi, dear,” Robin said. “How are you feeling?”

Morgan looked at him, a weak smile on her lips. “A lot better than before.”

“That’s wonderful to hear. Take all the time you need to rest. We’ll be here should you need anything.”

“I can stay with you, Father, and Lucina, right?”

“Of course.”

Morgan licked her lip and glanced to Chrom. “Father?”

Chrom brushed away strands of her bangs from where they clung to her eyelashes. “Yes, Morgan?”

“Why do some of the other soldiers call you a ‘Lord’?” 

“W-Well….” Chrom flushed. “I’m Exalt of a halidom called Ylisse. Your Papa is Prince Consort. We’re a royal family.”

“What?!”

“Yes. You and Lucina are princesses if we’re speaking of titles. I don’t want that to intimidate you, Morgan. You don’t have to change who you are just because your parents are leaders of a realm.”

Morgan furrowed her brows. “That’s a lot to take in…”

“Remember you can take all the time you need, Morgan,” Robin added. “We’ll explain everything to you and answer any questions you have.”

“Alright. I know all my life I've wanted to be a great tactician like you, Papa. I used to follow you around and beg you to play mock scenarios with me. I even have one of your favorites books. Getting overpowered like I did, I’m not doing at good job, am I?”

Robin frowned. “Oh, Morgan, dear, you were  _ outnumbered _ . Sometimes there’s no plan that will get you through when the enemies units are stacked against you. I’m sorry we couldn’t get to you sooner, but understand your strategic thinking saved your life. Not everyone would’ve had the quick thinking or resilience to fight as long as you did. Getting injured is not a shameful thing. Don’t think it is.”

Chrom placed his hand on Morgan’s shoulder. “We’re proud of you, Morgan. We’re overjoyed to have two beautiful and strong daughters. We’re happy parents, trust me.”

“Alright. Thank you, Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a transition chapter for the next arc of the story. :) I needed to weave in Morgan, as she will play a role in the story and I wanted to ease her character into the flow of events and not rush it too much. I hope you're enjoying my story thus far! Thanks for all the comments and kudos!!


	19. Gentle Warnings

**_Deep knowledge is to be aware of disturbance before disturbance, to be aware of danger before danger._ **

 

Robin ran his fingertips along the map that spanned the table. He moved pieces around as the plan he had formulated in his head came to fruition on the parchment. He sighed and listened to the clicks of his mock scenario. The tent flap opened, Chrom walking to the table and placing his palms on it. 

“This looks finished, but with you, I can never tell,” Chrom chuckled. 

“It’s mostly finished.” Robin nodded. “How are our daughters?”

“Fine. They’re training together. Now that I can see Morgan’s form, she mimics your fighting style more and more each time I observe her.”

Robin flushed. It had been a few weeks since Morgan had been found, and since had been healed thanks to the rigorous work of Lissa and the other healers. In her good health she began to train alongside her family as the militia neared the border. They were in Themis now, just about a day’s march away from the border, and possibly even less from a battle depending on if there were any small bands of enemies lingering about. 

“It’s a bit surreal to see how much our daughters resemble us,” Robin said, moving one final piece into place. Chrom sat in the chair beside him. 

“It is. There’s no question who they belong to,” Chrom laughed, wrapping his arm around his husband’s shoulder. “How about a break?”

Robin nodded. “I suppose, now that the plan’s finished."

“Good.” Chrom kissed Robin’s temple. Then, he moved his lips to his cheek, to his jawline, then down his neck. Robin blushed as the collar of his coat was pulled back to make way for more butterfly kisses. 

“Chrom, what are you doing?”

“Taking a break with my husband.”

“In the middle of the strategy tent?!”

“Why not? It’s not like anyone’s looking for us.” Chrom tugged on Robin’s shoulders in a playful way. “Come over here.”

Robin giggled as he was pulled into Chrom’s lap. He kissed him on the lips, soft chuckles weaving into the air. He wrapped his arms around Chrom’s neck as the light kisses continued in the subtle flicker of the late afternoon sun against the cream color of the tent. Robin loosened the cross-strings on the front of the tunic he was wearing to allow Chrom to move his lips along the top of his torso. His skin heated in a delightful way, a warmth he hadn’t felt in some time. He buried his nose in his husband’s hair as the affection continued, a low, satisfactory groan coming from his mouth. 

Footsteps sounded outside the tent. Chrom paused, but after a moment, continued his movements. He nipped at skin just below Robin’s collarbone and Robin exhaled at the sensation. They froze when a voice called out from beyond the opening flap. 

“Papa?” Morgan said, her voice elevated. “Papa, are you here?”

Robin jumped off Chrom’s lap and tightened the cross-stings to his tunic. He wiped the edge of his lip with his fingertip as he adjusted the collar of his coat in order to hide the small red mark below his collarbone. Chrom stiffened and straightened his posture, his hands neatly in his lap and a blush on his cheeks as Robin opened the flap. 

“Hi, dear,” he greeted with a smile. “Is there something you need?”

“U-Um...I’d just like to talk, if it’s no trouble.”

“Of course. You can come to me whenever you’d like.” Robin stepped aside and let Morgan in the tent. She walked inside and stood next to the table until Chrom gestured for her to sit in a chair at the end of wooden map. Robin sat back down in his original seat, watching Morgan as her eyes were fixed on the pieces placed around the map. Chrom placed his hand on her shoulder. 

“Hey, are you feeling alright?” he asked, his voice soft. “You’ve just recovered, don’t push yourself too hard during training.”

“I’m feeling fine, Father.” Morgan nodded. “There’s a mark on my hand and Lucina said I should talk with Papa about it.” 

Robin’s heart thudded against his ribcage. His breath hitched. “S-Show me, Morgan.”

She put her hand out. Robin gently took her wrist and pulled it towards him, the purple markings on her skin becoming visible in the light. He clenched his teeth and rubbed his thumb over the brand, the pattern matching his. Chrom glanced to both of them, his brows furrowed. 

“What is it, Papa?” Morgan asked, her eyes wide. 

“It’s the brand of Grima. I have the same mark on my hand.” Robin put out his hand to show her. “This is something you inherited from me.”

“Grima?”

“Grima is the ancient Fell Dragon,” Chrom said. “It’s a creature that tried to subjugate the world centuries ago when the first exalt put it to rest.”

Morgan stared at the mark on her hand. “What? Why do I have this?”

“Morgan, I was created to be a vessel for the Fell Dragon’s return,” Robin said with a sigh. “I have the blood of Grima, and since I’m your father, so do you. I’m sorry.”

Morgan shook her head, shock in her eyes as she stared into the distance. Chrom cupped her hand, his voice patient but stern. 

“Morgan,  _ listen to me: _  This doesn’t change who you are. You’re still my daughter and I love you, okay? Your Papa had no say in this, it’s not his fault. We need to be careful as a family. We’re prime targets as a royal family of both Exalted and Fell blood. This means we must be careful and look out for each other. I’ll always be there for you and protect you.”

“Your grandfather, Validar, may try to contact you,” Robin said. “If he does, reject him. I don’t give a damn what he says or what he tries to allure you with, you  _ must  _ ignore it. He’ll try to get you to become a servant of Grima. If this happens, come to us  _ immediately _ , alright? It doesn’t matter what time of day or night it is. We need to know in order to keep you safe. I love you with all my heart, Morgan. I’m so sorry you’re caught up in this mess.”

Morgan bit her lip. She shrugged, distress in her features. She stood from place at the end of the table, tears on her cheeks. “F-Father, P-Papa….” she mumbled. _ “I’m scared.” _

Chrom and Robin stood at the same time. Morgan tried to leave the tent, but Chrom grabbed her by the forearm and turned her around, allowing her to bury her face in his chest. She hugged him and cried against his armor. Robin’s heart wrenched, his stomach queasy as he watched her upset. He stood next to Chrom and ran his fingers through her hair. 

 

**~*~**

 

Robin paced his tent in the evening, a fist around his hair. He was awash with guilt and worry as the image of Morgan’s branded hand plagued his mind. He wasn’t sure what went on in Morgan’s timeline, and there was no sure way to find out, but he felt he must atone for whatever happened in her previous life, whatever pain she might’ve felt. He wasn’t sure why him and Chrom decided to have a child that resembled  _ him _ when his blood was so tainted. Perhaps their other selves had no idea of Robin’s heritage until it was too late? Or were they selfish and decided to fulfill their desires of having a family without regarding the cost? It didn’t matter; Robin still loved her with every ounce of his being, but, at times, it made him wonder about the circumstances of another life he could’ve lived. 

Chrom leaned back on the cot and sighed. “Robin, come to bed,” he beckoned softly. 

“It’s my fault, Chrom,” Robin whispered. “How could’ve I have brought her so much pain without regarding the price she would have to pay?”

“What are you saying?” Chrom raised his brow. “Are you wondering why she was born in the first place?”

Robin stiffened at hearing his sentiment said aloud. Another layer of guilt piled onto his reflections and sprouting self-loathing. He said nothing in return. Chrom sighed again. 

“I can’t say we’ll ever understand the circumstances surrounding her birth,” he said. “But, I do know she’s here with us now. Whatever come of it, she’s  _ our _ daughter to love and protect. Her blood doesn’t change that, just as yours doesn’t change how I love you. It’s not our place to feel guilty, Robin. We can’t atone for whatever went on in a future past we have no knowledge of.”

Robin let go his hair. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. “I’m just so worried, Chrom. She’s  _ terrified _ and I can’t--I can’t save her from Validar if he finds he can contact her. I can protect her physically but I can’t sneak into her mind and fend it off when it’s inside her. As a parent, I’ve never felt so helpless. It’s agonizing me.”

Chrom leaned over and placed his hand on Robin’s shoulder. “ _ I know _ , my love. I feel the same way. All we can do is support her and fight this war to rid it of anything that can harm her. I admit, sometimes I’m at a loss when it comes to parenting our daughters. They’ve come from such hardships, things I don’t understand, but they’re looking for guidance in me. I don’t know how to give it so it benefits them. I just hope what I’m doing is enough. I can’t say I know the answer when I went from having a newborn to having two grown and mindful daughters in the matter of a few months.”

“Exactly. There’s no clear-cut answer for this. But, it makes me wonder…”

“What does?”

“Why Validar wanted our newborn to come with us should we have met as rulers of two realms.”

Chrom exhaled. He rubbed his thumb into Robin’s collarbone. “What if he wanted her because of her Exalted blood?”

“That must be it,” Robin said as he rubbed his cheek. “Exalted blood can perform an Awakening ceremony with Falchion and the Fire Emblem. Gods, it makes perfect sense now! He wanted to kidnap her and keep her until she was old enough to do the ritual for him.”

“Gods…” Chrom dropped the hand on Robin’s shoulder. “She’s not safe at the castle in Ylisstol. She needs to be sent somewhere else.”

“Yes.” Robin nodded. After a moment of pause, he swallowed, pain rippling down his back. “Validar can often dig into my thoughts if he exerts enough power. I can’t predict when he can do this, or what he’ll dig out of me. Chrom, wherever we send her, you _ can’t _ tell me. For her safety, I can’t know her whereabouts.”

“Alright. I’ll begin the arrangements tomorrow morning.” Chrom tugged at Robin’s shoulder again. “Lie down with me.”

Robin leaned back and snuggled into Chrom’s chest. The sheets were pulled over him, but the goosebumps on his arms wouldn't fade. Chrom rubbed his back as they laid in the quiet. The more Robin’s thought conquered the silence, the more stressed he became. A teardrop fell from his eye and onto the fabric of Chrom’s tunic. Fingers brushed through Robin’s hair as his husband tried to soothe him. 

“Our girls are going to be alright, I promise,” Chrom whispered. “ _ They’re _ going to be fine, _ you’re _ going to fine, everything’s going to be  _ fine. _ ”

“I wish I could believe that,” Robin mumbled. 

“You will in time.”

 

**~*~**

 

At some point during the night, Chrom and Robin fell asleep, the light flicker from their short candle still illuminating a small crevice of their tent. Daybreak was fast approaching, the sky still dark but beginning the subtle transition to dawn. Robin stirred and rolled off Chrom’s chest. He rubbed his eyes, listening to the soft snores of his husband next to him. He sighed and shifted. He listened to the birds chirping in the trees nearby. A foreign noise caught her ear. It sounded like soft sniffles and cries. He listened intently. He heard a loud gasp for breath somewhere close. 

He sat up and rose from bed, walking over to the flap of the tent. He undid the latch and opened it to peer out, but before he could, he was met with Morgan, her hands pawing at her eyes. Robin panicked and pulled her into the tent, his arm around her protectively as he sat on the cot. When they were sitting, he hugged her as she clutched to the fabric of her nightgown. She sniffled, Robin leaned back and shoving his palm into Chrom’s cheek to wake him up. Chrom stirred and sat up. When he was fully awake, he stumbled across the bed and to Morgan’s side, sandwiching her between her parents. She continued to sniffle. 

“What’s wrong, Morgan?” Chrom asked. “Tell us so we can help.”

At that moment, she said words Robin dreaded to hear:

“He _ spoke _ to me.”


	20. Not Alone

**_Plan for what is difficult while it is easy._ **

 

Robin’s heart faltered in his chest. His stomach filled with acid that piled into his throat and he had to consciously swallow it down. Morgan’s cries echoed in his ears along with Chrom’s voice trying to soothe her, but he was underneath an ocean of dread. After a few minutes, Robin cleared his throat. 

“Morgan, what did he say to you?” he asked, his tone patient. 

“Papa, he tried to--tired to…” Morgan stammered, wiping her eyes. “He tried to get me to turn against Father! He wanted me to hurt him! I’m so scared, Papa. Validar said that you and I belong with him. That we’re family. He also said I should hurt Lucina too. I don’t want to hurt anyone! I don’t want to hurt you, Father! Please believe me!”

“I know you don’t. I believe you, Morgan,” Chrom said. “Don’t listen to anything he tells you. We’re going to take care of this so he doesn’t bother you or your Papa anymore.”

“How did he find out Morgan’s my daughter?” Robin wondered aloud. “Unless he can sense the Fell Blood in someone...Gods,  _ that’s _ why the Risen were there! He wanted to hurt Morgan just enough to appeal to her desperation, thus convincing her to join him.”

“Does he know about Lucina, too?” Chrom asked. “Or just the newborn?”

“There’s no way to be sure…” Robin sighed. He brushed stands of damp hair from Morgan’s cheeks. “Dear, I know it’s scary. But you  _ must _ reject him. When he appears before you, don’t forget it’s a mirage. It’s not really there, it’s in your mind. Often he’ll try to contact you when you’re alone.”

“I was going to the ladies’ wash tent when it happened. No one was around,” Morgan said, wiping her eyes. 

“Right. Making sure you don’t anywhere alone will decrease the chances of him contacting you in that way. If you need to wash up during the night, ask Lucina to go with you, okay? We’ll speak to her about it so she understands.” Robin sighed and held Morgan’s hand. “I’m going to do my best to protect you from him, but there’s only so much I can do. The rest is up to you not giving in to him. We’re going to support you. You’re not alone.”

“Alright, Papa. As long as I’m not alone, I think I can manage.”

“Good,” Chrom said. “You can rest here with us until we have to get up.”

Morgan was soon sandwiched between her parents in their cot.  Chrom drew the blankets over them as Robin rubbed her shoulder absentmindedly. Having her sleep right next to him gave him comfort, for having her so close was the only sure way for him to know she was safe from Validar. He knew he couldn’t force her to sleep in her parents’ cot every night, she was no toddler, but he still wished for it. This thought also sprouted another thought of worry:  _ What if Lucina’s a target, too? _ She was alone in the tent she shared with her sister. Robin bit his lip. The thought passed his mind to have his daughters sandwiched between him and Chrom every night in his desperation to keep them safe. He had to remind himself they  _ were  _ seasoned soldiers, but it didn’t do much to change his mind. 

 

**~*~**

 

Robin paced the map at the table, double-checking his plans. The Shepherds were bound to intersect enemy groups by the next morning, and he was making sure everything was to his the perfectionism he often placed upon himself. Chrom sat in a chair and crunched an apple between his teeth. Robin listened to the munching as it filled his brain with the absence of any other noise in the tent. He curled his fingers against the map and huffed. 

“Chrom, must you chew so loudly?” he said with an annoyed tone. 

Chrom looked up from his half-eaten apple. His brows furrowed. “It’s crunchy. I can’t help it!”

“It’s obnoxious.” Robin paused, losing his annoyed stare. He chuckled. “You’re a goof.”

“What? You think it’s  _ me _ making all this noise?”

“Of course it is.” Robin walked around the table. He took the apple from Chrom’s hand and bit into it. He chewed, the noise he was making significantly less than what he had previous heard. “See? I told you.”

Chrom shrugged with a laugh. “I’m sorry I can’t be as elegant as my husband in everything I do.”

“Didn’t you attend mannerism classes?” Robin passed the apple back to him and returned to his original spot at the table. Chrom followed him. 

“I told you I failed those. I was grounded for two weeks once my quarterly school reports came in with nulls in mannerisms for not showing up.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have skipped class, or else you wouldn’t’ve annoyed your husband with your incessant chewing.”

“Oh? I’m a grown man, who’s going to stop me?” 

_ “Me.” _

“Go ahead and try, Robin,” Chrom said with a chuckle. He leaned behind Robin’s ear and bit into the apple in an overzealous manner. Robin squirmed and turned around. He lightly punched Chrom’s shoulder with a playful smile on his lips. 

“Stop! Stop, that’s  _ disgusting! _ ” Robin exclaimed. He laughed as he tried to push Chrom away, his back against the edge of the table. Chrom laughed with him, going in for another bite. Robin turned his head away. “No, Chrom! Gods, you’re ridiculous!” 

Chrom halted when giggling came from outside the tent. Robin frowned, embarrassment on his cheeks. Chrom leaned back, the apple still right in front of his lips. 

“Great, now camp’s laughing at us!” Robin whispered. 

Chrom shrugged and walked over to the tent flap. He opened it to see his daughters giggling right in front of it. Once they saw him, they straightened their faces and gazed to the ground. Chrom chuckled and wrapped arms around both of them and guided them inside. 

“Girls, don’t eat apples around your Papa, he might get annoyed,” he said with another chuckle. 

“Our daughters have manners! They payed attention when they were taught, unlike you,” Robin retorted, a playful smile at his lips again. 

“Of course. They didn’t get it from me, I’m sure.” Chrom unwrapped his arms from them and stepped to the side. 

Robin nodded. “Is there something you two needed?”

“Frederick surveyed the tent damage from the small fire. We offered to report it to you so he could continue his recovery efforts,” Lucina said. 

Robin sighed. While they were consoling Morgan earlier that morning, a small fire had started at the far end of the camp. Apparently Ricken, Nowi, and a Dragonstone had something to do with it, but Robin still hadn’t gotten the full story. No one was harmed, but Chrom was furious when he found scorch marks on his daughters’ tent. Robin was upset at the loss of resources, but he was more forgiving than his husband. 

Chrom sighed. “How is it?”

“Most of the resources are viable, but many of the tents on that end of the camp are not. Frederick said that some of the Shepherds would have to sleep in groups of four instead of two until the replacements are delivered.”

“At least most of our supplies are salvageable. Such negligence from my militia at times like these,” Chrom said, shaking his head. 

“Accidents happen, dear,” Robin responded. “Have any of the Shepherds worked out who will be sharing for the time being?”

“I’m not sure, but Morgan and I along with Cynthia and Nah agreed to share.”

“How about you two stay with us?” Robin suggested. Chrom’s eyes widened. 

“Huh?” he mumbled. 

“Yes. You two can share with us for the time being.” Robin nodded. “Would that make you more comfortable, Morgan?”

Morgan bit her lip and nodded. “Papa, you--you don’t have to!”

“It’s alright. Anything to put you at ease. Is that okay with you, Lucina?”

Lucina nodded. Robin smiled. Chrom glanced between them with a pensive look. 

“Good. It’s settled, then,” Robin said. “Morgan, let us speak with your sister a moment. We’ll see you at lunch.”

Morgan stepped out, leaving Lucina alone with her parents. She furrowed her brows and looked at them both. 

“Lucina, Morgan has become a target of Validar,” Robin began. His heart pounded in his throat, but he had to get his thoughts out before he became too anxious to speak them. “Just as I explained to you that he can communicate with me telepathically, he can do the same with Morgan. He contacted her last night trying to get her to abdicate to his side. She’s  _ terrified. _ She needs her family now. I don’t wish to put extra stress on you, but I ask that you look after her when we can’t. Validar is able to contact easiest when her or I are alone. I can handle it, but she doesn’t have the experience to yet.”

Lucina stared at the space in between her parents. She swallowed and nodded again. “I’ll do my best to look after her, Papa, you have my word.”

“Thank you, Lucina,” Chrom added. “It’ll take some weight off our shoulders.”

“Of course. I’ll go join her in training. See you at lunch, Father, Papa…” Lucina stepped out. Robin sat in the chair at the strategy table. Chrom sat beside him. They stayed silent until Chrom exhaled. Robin glanced over at him. 

“Something on your mind?” Robin asked. Chrom shook his head. “Don’t lie, Chrom.”

“I know Morgan’s scared. She has Lucina at night. Are you sure they can’t share with the other girls?” Chrom said. 

“They can, but I’m sure Morgan will sleep much better with her parents nearby. I thought you’d agree with me on this?”

“Robin, I think we should have our own private space. Not only are we leaders of the militia, but we’re a married couple.”

“What is this about, Chrom?” Robin narrowed his brows. “Sex?”

Chrom flushed, his cheeks red. “Robin, you know what I mean.”

“Maybe. This is temporary, Chrom. A week at the maximum. Our daughter needs us. It’s worth the sacrifice.”

“I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Chrom shrugged. “It’s just...it’s been a while, you know…”

“Since what?” Robin furrowed his brows. 

“Since we were intimate. It’s been since before we went to the ruins and got Naga’s Tear.”

Robin swallowed. A hint of lust and yearning sprouted in his mind. He had been so preoccupied with the new war brimming at their borders that his desires were pushed to the side. Especially after meeting Morgan, he had ignored much of his own self-care, everything from intimacy to eating and sleeping, to look after his daughters and provide for the army. He bit his lip. 

“Yes, that would be about right…” he mumbled. 

"So? Can we make plans?” 

“Alright. Right here, right now.” Robin smirked and straddled his husband’s hips in the chair he was sitting in. Chrom blushed, Robin’s arms wrapping around his neck. 

“Are you sure we have time?” Chrom asked as Robin peppered kisses down his neck. 

“I’ll make time,” Robin mumbled into his neck. He leaned back and they kissed. “You’re such a handsome devil.”

“I think you’re just about the only person in the halidom that can call me a devil and get away with it.” Chrom chuckled in between a kiss. “Not only that, but it’s extremely seductive.”

“Just what I was going for.”

Their intimacy continued, their clothing in a heap in the grass below. Robin’s skin burned in satisfaction, unbothered by the warmth and dryness of the day itself. He continued to straddle his husband’s hips on the rickety wooden chair, his back to the strategy table. A bead of sweat dripped down Chrom’s neck and Robin wiped it away.  They both gasped for air in between their gratified exclamations, neither considering that the dry heat was working with their movements to exhaust them to the bone. 

“Gods, you’re so sexy when you take the lead, you know that?” Chrom mumbled. 

Before Robin could respond, the sound of desperate footsteps sounded outside the tent. Robin halted his hectic movements, Chrom tightening his grip on his lower back to keep them steady. They glanced to each other as another pair of steps joined the first. 

“Papa?” Morgan shouted. “Father?”

Robin grimaced. “I’m  _ busy _ , dear. What is it?”

“Frederick went scouting. He says the enemy is not a day’s worth ahead and approaching fast. He recommends the camp prepare for an attack as a precaution. He said he’d have more details when he returns. He asked for Papa’s solidified plans and Father’s command of action when he returns,” Lucina added, her voice sounding through the cloth of the tent. 

“Gods,” Chrom mumbled. He leaned his head back against the edge of the chair. 

“Wake up!” Robin chastised him. He tried to move, but Chrom kept him in place. 

“Please finish, Robin…” he begged, his tone almost childish. 

“No! Let me up!” Robin jostled, but Chrom’s hold on him was too tight. The chair teetered and crashed into the grass, the couple falling with it. Robin bumped his head on Chrom’s shoulder and let out a small groan. “You  _ dolt!” _ he exclaimed. He got up and scrambled for his clothing, his vision dizzy. Chrom groaned. 

“Robin! Help me up!” he said, his arm outstretched. 

“You don’t need my help,” Robin retorted as he laced his tunic. “Hurry the hell up!”

Chrom stumbled off the ground and dressed. He wiped the sweat off his brow as Robin opened the flap to the tent. He followed as Robin walked through camp, his fingers to his temple. Robin opened the flap to another tent, some of the cool air sinking into his heated skin. He grabbed a cloth and walked to the nearest bin, scooping ice into it and knotting it. He pressed it to his temple and rolled his eyes when Chrom furrowed his brows. 

“Sex in the strategy tent has to be one of our worst attempts yet,” Robin said with a huff. 

“S-Sorry…” Chrom mumbled. “At least the position was--”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Robin shook his head with an annoyed look. “Go to the weapons tent and get me a bronze sword and a elwind tome. I’m going to make sure Morgan and Lucina have everything they need.”

Chrom nodded as they exited the tent together. Before they could part ways, Frederick came rushing up to them, at attention. He had a journal in his hand, presumably where his scouting notes were written. 

“Milords,” Frederick said. “A pack of Risen has been spotted heading towards our position. We need to ready for combat.”

Chrom nodded. “Alright. Ready the Shepherds. Tell them to stay alert.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This couple is so silly. lol
> 
> This chapter and the next I plan to be transitions to the "Fighting Validar" arc. I'm kinda taking the long build-up to the face-off with Validar in game as some inspiration. Thank you for all the comments and kudos. I appreciate it so much!! The feedback I've gotten for this piece has been incredible so far. :)


	21. Flee

**_There are roads which must not be followed, armies which must not be attacked._ **

 

Robin walked into the open space where his daughters were training. When they saw him, they stopped their sparring and gazed at him with curious eyes. He caught his breath, his temple pulsing from his earlier antics. 

“Get your weapons, there are Risen invading the camp,” he said. “I want us to stay together as much as possible. Come with me if you’re ready.”

Morgan and Lucina nodded, following as they made their way through camp. Robin sighed, his chest aching with nervousness. He had never seen Morgan in battle since they had found her, and Lucina’s first battle with her parents was with the Risen at the ruins. He knew they were capable, but part of him still wanted to coddle them into a bedroom at the castle to keep them protected. He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around them, pulling them close. 

“Please stay safe,” he begged with a soft tone. “I don’t want to see my precious daughters hurt.”

“We’ll be careful,” Lucina said with a nod.

Chrom came up to them from the other direction of the pathway. “The Risen have been spotted approaching from the northeast,” he said. 

Robin nodded. “Send a few scouters to survey the west and south as well.”

“Robin, I said they’re coming from the  _ northeast. _ ” 

“The enemy could use the Risen as a distraction to  _ flank us _ , Chrom,” Robin responded with a sigh. “These Risen are not organic, they are being controlled deliberately.”

“R-Right…” Chrom put his hand behind his neck. “There’s a reason you’re tactician and not me…”

 

**~*~**

 

The battle was upon them faster than they anticipated. The royal family stuck close by each other, a pair of overprotective parents hovering over their daughters, often beheading an undead before they could do it themselves. One moment when a Risen lunged after Lucina, Robin yanked her by the elbow and buried his bronze sword into its chest before anyone or anything else could react.  Another moment Chrom pushed Morgan aside as he sliced an undead in two, leaving Morgan momentarily stunned at her father’s quick actions. Robin was aware both of his daughters  _ could  _ fend for themselves, and he probably _ should _ leave them to battle on their own unless it was absolutely necessary. However, at that moment of surprise invasion, his parental instincts were in total control. It was clear Chrom’s were as well. 

Soon after the first wave was dealt with, another was reported at the south, just as Robin suspected could be a possibility. The fight was dragging on into the night, and the moments were becoming more difficult as visibility was a struggle. As the next spawn of Risen approached, Robin was struck with incredible pain in his head. His ears rung and his vision blurred. He hunched, his closed tome in his hand as the other clutched a tuft of hair at his temple. A hand gripped his forearm and he leaned up, expecting to see someone familiar, but was instead met with that of a Risen. He yanked at his arm and reached for his sword, but another hand reached his other forearm before he could. Robin lifted his leg and kicked the back of one of the Risen’s knee, causing it to buckle. It stumbled to the ground, but kept its grip on his arm, leading to him and the other undead to tumble with it. Robin grunted as his knees his the hard soil below him. Before he could act, two parallel Falchions stabbed through each of the undead, causing them to collapse and vanish in a haze of violet dust. Chrom held out his hand to him and helped him stand. Robin stumbled, leaning against his husband’s torso for support. 

“What the hell was that?” Chrom asked. “They weren’t attacking you.”

“Presumably they were trying to lead me somewhere,” Robin mumbled. He rubbed his forehead. “Vali--Morgan?! Where’s Morgan?!”

A yelped caused them to turned their attention in the direction of its origin. Through hazy eyes Robin watched as Chrom and Lucina destroyed two more Risen as they gripped Morgan’s shoulders. Morgan’s palm dug into her eye as she shook her head. Robin walked over to them. 

“My head is pounding!” Morgan exclaimed. “I--I’m sorry.”

“So is mine,” Robin said. “I’m sure this is no coincidence. It’s supposed to put us in haze to allow us to be easily captured. Validar wants at least one us. Surely that’s the reasoning behind this attack.”

“Gods, neither of you are in any condition to fight,” Chrom added, turning around. “We’re getting overwhelmed at the front. If they are able to get a hold of either of you while we’re preoccupied...”

“And it’s night, which means it’s easier to lose sight of them,” Lucina said. She frowned. “We don’t have much time…”

“Damn it...I can’t--I can’t think of a plan with all this pounding in my head!” Robin bit his lip. Time was running short and his mind was in shambles. He needed to find a solution quick, for him and his daughter’s sake, but nothing would come.

“Perhaps this isn’t the most pleasant solution, but…” Lucina said, her brows furrowed. “Risen cannot enter flowing rivers, the current eats away at their composition. In my time, people would huddle in the current because they knew the Risen couldn’t get to them there. It was only a temporary solution for them, but now, perhaps it’s the best option.”

“Yes, that might work…” Robin nodded. Before he could say anything, more Risen appeared between the trees. He watched as Frederick and Sumia fought them off. 

“We don’t have time. They just keep coming.” Chrom grabbed Morgan’s hand, leading her to Robin. “Go now. Both of you. The river’s on the other side of that short treeline. It’s buffered by a cliff. We’ll find you when it’s over.”

Robin hesitated until he saw another pair of Risen spawn beside them. Chrom and Lucina took care of them as Robin grabbed Morgan’s hand and ran. Their sovereignty was not only about keeping two members of Ylisse’s royal family out of Plegia’s hands. It was also about shielding the world from the rise of the Fell Dragon. Having even one of them captured meant they could be used as a vessel for Grima’s return. Not only would it bring suffering to the people of the realms, but it would cause Robin or Morgan excruciating suffering as well. Robin would sacrifice himself for his children and husband any day, but he couldn’t hand himself over, for it would only cause more pain. There was no easy way out, and he never liked to be the one to flee a fight, but he knew there were times where it was the best strategic option. 

As they ran, Risen spawned and lunged after them. Morgan screamed when one pawed at her coat, Robin pulling at her arm to keep her close to him. There were hoards coming after them as they reached the river. Robin waded in, the shock of the cold causing his heart to spike. Morgan grimaced behind him as they walked deeper into the current, the water coming up to Robin’s lower abdomen and Morgan’s upper torso. Robin grimaced. He turned his head and saw at least a dozen, if not more, Risen gathering at the edge of the bank. Morgan clung to his arm with both of her hands. 

“We can’t stay in this water, it’s far too cold,” Robin said. 

“But...But....Papa, there are too many of them!” Morgan responded, her voice uneven. 

“I know. Gods, I know.” Robin scanned the surrounding area, the moans and groans of the undead behind him. Soon in the streams of the moonlight, he saw a small nook in the cliffs in front of them. It was a few paces above them. Robin started on his way to it, Morgan at his side. His body shivered from the cold current as he held Morgan’s hand to his chest to keep her close. Once they reached the nook, he lifted his arm, his fingertips grazing the entryway. He let go of Morgan’s hand. 

“I’m going to climb into this cranny and I’ll lift you up,” Robin told her. “Keep your hands above your head so they don’t get too wet.”

Morgan nodded and crossed her arms on top of her head. Robin placed both his hands at the top of the nook and hauled himself up. It exerted a great of his energy, the throbbing in his head still present. The height of the rocky nook was enough for Robin to sit with a small space in between the ceiling and his head. He peered down at Morgan, her eyes wide and begging as he reached his arm below for her. She gripped his forearms, the push of her bodyweight helping him pull her into the small space. The strain of pulling Morgan’s weight caused Robin to fall back, the cushioning of his hood sparing his head a nasty injury. He groaned, Morgan falling on top of him. They panted a moment before Morgan climbed off his torso. He leaned up, his body shivering from the cold water they had waded through. He cupped Morgan’s cheek. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, wiping some of the sediment from the river off her face. She nodded, tears streaking her cheeks. Robin frowned. He took off his coat and pushed it behind him as Morgan followed his lead. He dropped his ruined and dampened Elwind tome onto the rocky floor. His teeth clattered. Morgan shifted. 

“Papa, let me use my fire tome to light yours,” Morgan said, opening her tome. Robin opened the damp book and tore the pages out, creating a makeshift bush for her to light for a small fire. It wasn’t ideal, bit it would work the time being. She lit the pages, warmth coming to their cold forms. They stayed like this for a while. Robin’s tunic lost its cold edge and shifted to being a tepid dampness. He listened to the moans of countless Risen across the river. He glanced over when he heard Morgan sniffling. He bit his lip. 

“Morgan…” he said with a soft tone. “I promise to protect you with every fiber of my being. I’m sorry this is the best I can do.”

“Papa…” Morgan mumbled, tears on her cheeks. She crawled across the small space and into Robin’s open arms. She buried herself into his torso, crying against his chest. He rubbed her back, his chin against her damp hair as they waited for some sign of victory from their allies in the outside world. 

 

**~*~**

 

Robin cracked open his groggy eyes. Morgan was asleep against his chest as streams of early morning light filtered into the small, rocky nook. He glanced to the charred book pages beside him and sighed. His body was weighed down with aches and twitches of discomfort. He hated to wake his daughter in her peaceful rest, but he had no choice. He gently shook her shoulder. She jostled and opened her eyes. 

“Morgan, dear, how are you feeling?” he asked her, his voice soft. 

Morgan wiped her eyes with the sides of her fingers. “I-I’m fine, Papa.”

“Let me take a look out and see what’s going on.”

She nodded and moved off of him. He crawled to the opening of the nook and peered out. The morning sun caused the river to sparkle as the current rushed past. The Risen had vanished, leaving nothing but the nature it had previously infested. There wasn’t anything but the trees and the water to observe. Robin weighed his options. He could wait for someone to pass by or he could try to return to camp on his own. He bit his lip. It wasn’t as if he were alone, he had to look after his daughter as well. He sighed. He decided to wait for a little longer before moving out of the nook and into the cold waters again. 

Morgan crawled beside him to peer out. They observed the waters together in silence for some time. After a while, they heard the distant call of a voice. It was garbled against the current, but the syllables resembled the pairs in their names. Robin glanced out again, but didn’t yet see anyone. Morgan frowned. 

“That sounds like Father…” she said. 

“It does, but I don’t see anyone.” Robin nodded, watching to treeline. 

“He must be walking the bank.” She reached behind her and grabbed the fire tome. “If I shoot a flame out at the bank, perhaps he’ll notice and come this way.”

“It’s worth a try.”

Morgan opened the tome and shot out into the distance, the warmth from the fire against Robin’s cheek. It landed at the edge of the bank, a short flame igniting before flickering out. Robin was impressed by her precision and aim at the distance she shot, watching as the grass blackened at the spot. Soon enough they heard the clanking of weapons and armor. Robin exhaled, tears of relief and stress in his eyes as he saw his husband walk up to the black chunk of grass. Robin cupped his mouth and shouted his name. Chrom startled and glanced around, soon spotting them in the nook as Lucina, Frederick, and Lissa joined his side. Chrom didn’t hesitate, charging into the water as he waded across the current. Frederick soon followed him. Robin turned around and grabbed his now slightly damp coat and put it back on. 

“Morgan, put your coat on so the water doesn’t make contact with your skin,” he said. She obliged, pulling the fabric back over her. Chrom reached the bottom of the nook. He lifted his arms. 

“It’s clear, the Risen are gone,” he said. “Come on.”

Robin turned dropped his legs off the edge, allowing Chrom to grab him by the waist and pull him down. The cold water hit his body again, causing another spike in his heart rate. He faltered in the sediment, his muscles weak from the night before. His head throbbed as he craned his neck to look at Morgan. There were tears on her cheeks again and Chrom pulled her down, her arms around him in a desperate hold. 

“Carry her, Chrom,” Robin said. “I’ll manage.” 

Chrom wrapped his arms around her knees and shoulders, lifting her up in his hold. She buried her head into his chest. Robin caught sight of Frederick with his arms outstretched. The tactician flushed. 

“You don’t need to carry me, Frederick,” Robin said, shaking his head. He admitted to himself the offer was tempting. 

“Allow me to assist you, milord,” Frederick responded. Robin sighed and nodded. Frederick wrapped his arms around his knees and shoulder, lifting him up. Most of Robin’s body was out of the water, which brought him a great sense of relief from the cold. 

“You can call me _ Robin _ , you know,” he chuckled. “Isn’t it strange for brother-in-laws to be so formal?”

Frederick chuckled in response as they made their way across the river. “It’s a habit... _ Robin. _ ”

They reached the bank. Frederick put Robin down as Morgan wrapped her arms around Chrom’s neck as if a silent way of begging him not to put her down. She shivered against his chest while he tried to soothe her. 

“You’re alright, Morgan,” he said. “You’re _ safe. _ I won’t make you walk if you don’t have the strength.”

Morgan shook her head, her breath hitching in the process. Chrom nodded, kissing her head and reassuring her again. Robin looked to Lucina. He walked to her and wrapped her in an embrace, relieved to lay eyes on her again. She hugged back, her hold on him tight. He pulled away and glanced over her form. Before he could ask, Lucina answered his question for him. 

“I’m fine, Papa,” she said. “I’m glad you and Morgan are safe.”

Robin nodded, a small smile on his lips. He closed his eyes, fatigue overpowering his body. He lamented having to walk whatever the distance back to camp. Even Chrom pulling him from the nook was too much exertion for his body. He lulled while standing in place. 

“Robin, let Frederick carry you back to camp,” Chrom said. “You both need rest and a cleric’s care.”

Robin sighed and nodded, allowing himself to be carried back to camp. He had much to ponder, but didn’t have the energy to. However, one thought played in his mind as the leaves and grasses crunched under the groups feet: He had to start forming a plan as soon as he was well. It needed to be precise, as it was a charge straight for Plegia’s capitol, straight to their castle, straight to where there leader presided. It would take some time, time they may or may not have had, but it needed methodical care. There was no time to delay; as soon as he was well they were marching straight toward Validar, a confrontation that had been years in the making. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit tough to write -- I'm not the best at battle scenes, I haven't written them very much, but this is good practice and practice makes perfect! ;) The Grimleal are desperate for even just one person of Fell Blood, which is why Validar is after Robin and Morgan. He wants both of them, but he'll take what he can get. I enjoy writing Validar, he doesn't have to show up in chapter to play a role, and when he does show up, he's absolutely terrible. I don't have much experience writing characters such as him, writing a antagonist like this is a fantasy setting is a first for me. I'm definitely enjoying it. :)
> 
> Also, I apologize for any typos that pop up. I'm finishing this up at 1:30 a.m., and though I proof-read, I always miss stuff! So sorry about that, I'm not the best at proof-reading but I manage. lol


	22. The Art of Warfare

**_The art of war is of vital importance to the state. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or ruin. Hence it is a subject of inquiry which can on no account be neglected._ **

 

Robin opened his eyes. He was in bed on his side, his arm snaked comfortably underneath the pillow. He shifted and groaned, his muscles aching and a cold shiver on his forearm. His body was exhausted, the motivation to move drained out of him. Chrom sat beside him on the edge of the bed and rubbed Robin’s scalp. Robin groaned again, this time with a hint of satisfaction. 

“Gods, love, I’m so tired,” Robin mumbled. 

“You need more rest. I fear if you return to work too soon you may grow ill,” Chrom said, his voice soft. “That water was freezing. Not only that, but you spent the night in a hole in the cliff. No wonder you’re exhausted.”

“Going into the river saved Morgan and I both. There were at least a dozen or more Risen waiting for us at the bank. We would’ve been easily overpowered.” Robin paused. “How’s Morgan and Lucina?”

“Lucina went to take inventory. Morgan’s fast asleep. She woke earlier and ate some breakfast with Lucina and I.” Chrom pointed to other side of tent where their daughter was resting peacefully. “I’ve been keeping on eye on you both this morning. I have a briefing this afternoon.”

“I need to be briefed with you.”

“ _ Stay in bed, Robin. _ I’ll give you the briefing notes when I return.”

Robin sighed. He sat upright. “Alright.”

Chrom smiled. Robin wrapped his hand around his husband’s neck as pulled him in for a short kiss. He moved his hand to cup his cheek. 

“I’m sorry, I must’ve made you worry when we ran to river,” he whispered. 

“I’ll always worry about my family,” Chrom said. “But you did the right thing, Robin. You kept both you and Morgan safe. You’re a wonderful husband and father. I should be sure to say that more often than I do.”

A light smile graced Robin’s lips. He leaned in for another kiss. “Thank you. I feel the same about you, you know.”

 

**~*~**

 

Robin woke again mid-afternoon. He leaned up and rubbed his eyes. His body was still groggy, but his mind was racing with overactive thoughts. He was already trying to formulate a plan to confront Validar, but it was currently in jumbles as if a puzzle with stray pieces littering the table. He brushed his fingers through his hair and sighed. His eyes scanned the tent, landing on his daughter on the other side. Her face was in a book, her gazed concentrated as she thumbed through the pages. He rose, stretching his legs as he walked over to her cot and sat on the edge. Morgan looked up from her hardback. 

“Hello, Papa,” she said. She turned the book over and laid the split binding in her lap. 

“Hi, dear.” Robin smiled. “How are you feeling?”

“Really tired.”

Robin frowned. “Me too.”

“Papa?”

“Yes, Morgan?”

Morgan lowered her eyes. Her nails scratched at the hardback cover of her book. “Do you think I...cry too much? I--I should be stronger than this. What kind of soldier am I if I’m always weak?”

Robin’s eyes widened. He was taken off guard by her sentiments.  There were a lot things he would expect her to ask him:  _ Who’s Validar? What’s the best strategy book? How did you and Father fall in love? _ ; Not:  _ Am I weak? _ He bit his lip, taking a moment to think through the best way to address her concerns in a loving and supportive way. 

“Morgan,  _ of course not, _ ” he said gently. “You are human before anything else. You are  _ allowed _ to respond to the situations you’re put in whichever way is best for you. Your emotions should always be addressed and tended to. Doing so is not weak, but the exact opposite.”

“But, Papa, I’m not as strong as you and Father. Neither of you cry like I do.”

Robin shook his head. “That’s where you misunderstand us, Morgan. Your Father and I have cried our fair share of tears, me especially so.”

“Maybe, but it’s not like you do that on the battlefield or while running through camp in the middle of the night.”

“That’s not true either, dear,” Robin said with a sigh. He wondered whether or not he should mention what he was thinking, but he decided on being honest with his daughter.  “I’ve had to have your Father carried off the battlefield because he was sobbing so intensely.”

Morgan’s eyes widened. “Father? No way.”

“Yes. It was after his sister, Exalt Emmeryn, sacrificed herself in hopes that it would bring peace. We had to  _ watch _ that, Morgan. It tore everyone Ylisse apart, but it devastated your Father and Aunt Lissa. She was everything to them. We had to fight our way back to Ylisse on the heels of her sacrifice. When we made it back to the castle in Ylisstol, he was aloof most of the time. I was with him as he went through that. Chrom isn’t the stoic he appears to be. That’s his exalted persona, the one he uses to lead a halidom. In his family life, he’s human, just like everyone else.”

“I had no idea, Papa…” Morgan frowned. “I thought...nothing could shake either of you.”

“Things impact us, but we endure and fight back. You’ve done the same, Morgan. Of course things upset you, but you’ve never hesitated to fight back when given the opportunity. You are not weak. Your Father and I are here to be your shoulder to cry on when you need it.”

Morgan nodded. “Thank you, Papa.” She paused. “I’ve been training extra hard lately.”

Robin nodded with a small smile. “Always bettering yourself, as I’ve noticed. I’m proud of you for honing your skill.”

“Yes, it’s because I…” She swallowed. “When the time comes to fight Validar, I want to fight him at you and Father’s side. I want vengeance for what he’s done to us.”

Robin’s heart spiked into his throat. He squeezed the fabric of his trousers. The aching in his chest was palpable, each thump of his heart a crashing ocean wave on a coast of jagged rocks. For a moment, he was speechless, the taste of metallic in his mouth. 

“Morgan….” he began, licking his lip. “I don’t know what a confrontation with Validar will be like. I can’t plan for it like I can other conflicts of war. I have to be careful when I strategize it. There’s a methodical tact that goes with it. He’s dangerous and powerful. It’s going to be difficult for even your Father and I to take him on.” Robin shook his head, trying his best not to disappoint his daughter. “As your Papa, your safety comes first. I know you want vengeance. I understand that. But it’s my job to keep you safe. I love you too much, Morgan. I really do. I don’t want you or your sister in extremely compromising situations. So, if the decision is made to keep you out of the confrontation, please respect that.”

Morgan nodded. “I respect that, Papa.”

“Thank you.” He wrapped her in an embrace. “You don’t need vengeance to find peace. Remember that.”

“Alright.”

Robin leaned back and kissed her forehead. “I’m going to wash up. Would you like me to bring you anything back from the dining tent?”

“No, Papa. I’m okay.”

 

**~*~**

 

After washing up, Robin opened the flap to the strategy tent. Not to his surprise he saw his husband leaning over a map, dutifully moving pieces from place to place.  Chrom turned around. His eyes shifted to a stern gaze with a hint of annoyance. He shook his head in disapproval. Robin put his hands up in defense. 

“I’m not here to work, I promise. I just want to speak with you,” he said.  _ “As your husband.” _

Chrom furrowed his brows, which Robin took as opportunity to take a seat at the table. Chrom followed, fiddling with a unit piece still in his hand. He tapped it on the table a few times before setting it aside. Robin sighed and used the table to lean his palm on his cheek. 

“I spoke with Morgan,” Robin said. “I’m  _ really _ worried about her, Chrom.”

“Why?” Chrom asked. “She seems to be getting along the best she can. She’s strong for a girl her age, just as Lucina is.”

“She’s struggling with her self-confidence. It’s normal to go through that, I know, but…” He shook his head. “I can’t help but think it’s being exacerbated by her connection to Grima. We both know how that sort of manipulation has impacted me over the months. Can you imagine how it appears to her? She doesn’t have any memories of anything and as she’s trying to establish her life with her family this  _ fiend  _ shows up? It’s taking a toll on her, it’s becoming very clear.”

Chrom frowned. “The best thing we can do is support her. We just need to keep reminding her that her family is there for her and that we’re going to love and protect her as parents.”

“Yes, but I have this fear that doing just that isn’t enough.”

“That’s all we _ can _ do, Robin. I feel it’s enough. It’s all about the effort you put into your support, which as I can see we’re putting in a great deal of it. We love our daughters, we would do just about anything for them. There’s not much more you can do than that.”

“Chrom, she wants to fight Validar herself. She wants vengeance. From what I can gleam, it seems part of the reason she wants to do this is to prove, whether it be to herself or to others, that she isn’t weak as she thinks she is. She didn’t have to say this outright for me to see it. Gods, the thought of her facing him makes me sick to my stomach.”

Chrom leaned back, surprise in his eyes. “I--I can’t say I like the sound of that.”

“I know.”

“Validar is unlike any foe we have ever faced. I don’t think that’s a place for our children. I know they’re grown, but still…”

“They’re my  _ babies, _ ” Robin stressed. “No. Absolutely not. I didn’t give her a straight answer, but the answer is no. Even if we let Morgan and Lucina fight alongside us, it would prove to a distraction because we would put all our focus on looking after them. Validar would take note and use that to his advantage, I guarantee you. That’s just a recipe for disaster. I can’t fathom it.”

“Right. I agree with you, my love.” Chrom rubbed Robin’s shoulder. “Now, won’t you let me get you back to bed? I’ll have dinner brought to our tent and we’ll eat together there.”

“I suppose,” Robin sighed. “I’m already putting together a plan, Chrom.”

“I know you are. But, you need to rest if you are going to master it, remember.”

“I say we start marching towards Validar immediately.” Robin ruffled his hair. “The outcome of this battle is going to come down to who is better at the art of warfare, mark my words. This is nothing more than a finely tuned craft and my skills are about to be strained. It’s vital that I deliver the highest caliber work I can in the time I’m given to do it. Our whole realm hangs in the balance.”

Chrom frowned. “Robin, you  _ need _ to rest. I  _ understand _ what hangs in the balance. I’ve already started to map our path to Validar’s fortress. We’ll be there in a couple of moons. But that is _ not _ today, my dear, stubborn husband.”

“Yes, I know. I can’t help but think, as you well know.” Robin stood. He sighed again. “Chrom...our newborn…”

“She’s  _ safe _ ,” Chrom said. “I had her moved from the castle to an undisclosed location. Her nurses went with her so she’ll continue to get care.”

“Gods...Thank you.”

“We’ll see her again before you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be interesting to show a more vulnerable side to Morgan in this story. Morgan is always such a powerhouse unit (always one of the strongest in my game), so sometimes in characterization, it's hard for me to map out flaws or vulnerability because he/she often have none in my game. lol I haven't really come across a story that has Morgan heavily involved in the plot with both strengths and vulnerabilities, so I decided to give it a try. :)


	23. Holy Blood

**_If quick, I survive._ **

**_If not quick, I am lost._ **

 

The Plegia desert was brutal. The heat was dry and suffocating as the Shepherds neared Plegia’s fortress and the halls were Validar resided. Robin was surprised he had experienced no attempts of contact from him, but something told him there were no words left between them -- the taunting was no longer necessary, for the final test would be the chaos of battle. Robin worked to finish his plans for the army, which were coming together as they drew closer to their destination. He wouldn’t admit it, but the heat was taking a toll on him. His bones ached and his skin was clammy. Oftentimes while working in the strategy tent he would relieve himself of his tactician’s coat. Even then, the heat was still a bother, causing him to loosen a few strings on his tunic when he was alone. 

One morning in the strategy tent, Robin leaned back in his chair, a cool cloth on his forehead. He was going over his plans for what seemed like the thousandth time, his stomach nauseated. He was exhausted, but wouldn’t allow himself a moment’s rest.  Chrom opened the flap and sat at the table. He wrapped his arm around Robin’s shoulder. 

“You look ill, my love,” he whispered. 

“I’m fine. I’m finishing the plans,” Robin said, taking the cloth off his head. “It’s just so damn hot. It’s making me nauseous.”

“We have cool water, use it to wash up once you’re finished here.” Chrom smirked. “ _ Or _ you could let me do it.”

Robin playfully rolled his eyes. After a moment, his stomach cramped. He leaned forward with a wince. Chrom leaned forward with him, his hand going to his husband’s shoulder. 

“Hey, are you alright?” he asked. 

Robin exhaled and shook his head. He stood, his abdomen throbbing unlike anything he had ever felt before. He took a few paces in the tent and leaned over again. His hand went to his mouth as he coughed into it. When he looked at his palm there was a thick, reddish-purple substance on his skin. Robin gasped at the sight it. It looked like blood, but the color was off and not humanistic. His hand trembled. 

“Wh-What the hell is this?” he muttered, studying the liquid in his hand. 

Chrom peered over his shoulder. His voice was uncertain. “R-Robin?”

“C-Chrom, I don’t know what this is!” Robin said in a panic. His heart rattled in his chest, each breath harder to take in. His shoulders labored with the exertion it was taking to pull air into his body. 

“Robin, I--I…” Chrom said, clearly at a loss. He grabbed the cloth on the table and wiped the liquid away. It stained the fabric. “I’ll...um...take you to a cleric!”

“Take me to our tent. I want to lie down.”

“Alright. I’ll get a cleric once I’ve settled you in.”

Chrom wrapped his arm around him, allowing Robin to lean on him for support. Robin didn’t want to be carried, rather he thought walking may alleviate some of the nausea still in his stomach. It helped a small bit, but the raging panic in him more than made up for what little discomfort he was able to rid himself of.  Robin gazed out across the desert. The sands were golden and sparkling with the rays of the intensity of the sun. However, out in the distance, he saw a large area of dust clouds of dark velvet and black. 

“Chrom, do you see that?” Robin said, pointing out into distance. Chrom turned his head and furrowed his brows. 

“See what?” he asked. 

“Those black clouds!”

“R-Robin...the sky is as clear as can be…”

Robin bit his lip. In that moment, he understand something was amiss inside him. He had an inkling of what it might be, but his mind was too overwhelmed to put the pieces of the puzzle together. He made it to his tent and Chrom helped him lie down in bed. Robin back on the pillows, sweat beading down his neck as he watched Chrom leave the tent in a haste. When he was alone the air in his throat vanished and was replaced by the sensation of choking. He gasped for air, his hand going to his neck. Black filtered around the edges of his vision. A voice reached out for him, and Robin recognized it as Validar. 

“Why do you  _ resist?! _ ” he spoke out, yet was nowhere to be seen. “Allow Grima to transform your body into a proper vessel.”

Robin gasped for air again, unable to respond to the voice properly. Validar grunted in frustration. A new feeling of tightness hit Robin’s chest, the intensity an extreme clamp on his ribcage. He writhed in pain, gripping the strings to his tunic in a coping effort. 

“This agony will stop when you let him in,” Validar said. “There’s no escaping it, my son. Release your stubborn will and let your true purpose shine through.”

A moment of silence. Validar grunted again. 

_ “Beg, Robin!” _ he shouted.  _ “Beg Grima for your life!” _

Robin shook his head, his teeth clenched. He reached to his belt and undid the button to a hostler at his side. He unsheathed his pocket knife and aimed it at his chest, his vision nearly black. Before he could do anything, footsteps rushed into the tent. 

_ “No!” _ Chrom shouted, snatching the knife and throwing it to the ground.  _ “What the hell are you doing?!” _

Robin grabbed Chrom’s forearm and squeezed, still struggling for air. After a second, he let go and pointed to the brand on his hand. Then, he lost consciousness.  

 

_**~*~** _

 

When Robin woke again, the chirping of early morning birds greeted his ear. He inhaled, relishing in the realization he could breathe. He took a few deep breaths, appreciating the sensation of air going down his throat and into his lungs. The will to open his eyes wasn’t there, so he continued to drift as he listened to the birds and focused on his breathing. Light footsteps sounded closeby, but it still wasn’t enough for Robin to want to take a look. 

“Has he woke at all?” a voice asked softly. Robin recognized it as Lissa.

“No,” another voice added. Chrom. 

“Let’s give him more time.” 

“L-Lissa,” Chrom said, the strain of speaking clear in his tone. He sounded defeated, as if he were on the verge of tears.  _ “I-I love him.” _

“I know you do, Chrom.”

“He--He’s my husband.”

“I know he is,” Lissa responded, her voice patient and soft. 

“H-He has two children with me.”

“I know.”

“I--I don’t want to hurt him…” Chrom choked. “Lissa, please don’t make me hurt him!”

Robin’s heart sped, his relaxation vanished. He listened to quiet sobs as he worked to push past the grit in his eyes in order to open them. It took him a few minutes, the hurt he was listening to starting to create acid in his stomach. When he was finally able to open his eyes, he was met with a scene that made him nauseas. Chrom sat in a chair, Lissa standing beside him. His head was buried into Lissa abdomen as she quietly carded her fingers through his hair while he sobbed. Robin furrowed his brows. 

“Ch--Chrom?” Robin managed to say, his voice hoarse. Chrom and Lissa gazed up at him. 

“Robin?” Chrom said, rushing to the bedside and sitting on the cot. He stared intently into Robin’s eyes.  _ “Robin?” _

“Why--Why are you crying?” He paused. “Wh-What happened?”

Chrom frowned and wiped the stray tears from his cheeks. “You don’t remember?”

Robin shook his head, confusion on his face. Chrom bit his lip. 

“You were in the strategy tent when you coughed up what looked like blood. I brought you here to our tent and laid you down. I left for a cleric and when I returned you were pointing a knife at your chest, gasping for air. You then pointed to the mark on your hand before fainting,” he said. 

_ “Grima,” _ Robin mumbled. “Validar and Grima must’ve...tried to overtake my body against my will.”

“That’s what it seems like,” Lissa added, walking to the bedside. “We treated you in a haste. I’m thankful it worked.”

Robin nodded, feeling Chrom’s hand in his. He looked down at their joined fingers, noticing a bandage wrapped around Chrom’s forearm, right below the elbow crease. 

“What happened to your arm, Chrom?” Robin asked. 

Chrom stiffened. He glanced to Lissa before taking a deep breath. He squeezed Robin’s hand 

“We understood what it meant when you pointed to the brand on your hand,” he began. “We knew it was a possibility Validar was trying to use Grima’s power to overtake you. We had to figure something out quickly, all the while your skin was becoming a sickly gray color and the brand was glowing red.”

“What?” Robin looked to his skin, which appeared normal. “What did you do?”

“We made a tonic,” Chrom said, his voice nervous. “It had a variety of healing ingredients, but it also had...holy blood.”

_ “Holy blood?” _ Robin echoed, a bit incredulous. “What does that--Wait…”

“Ylissean Royalty carries the blood of the Divine Dragon, which is why we have the Brand of the Exalt, or the Brand of Naga. We put a few drops of my blood in it in hopes that it would counteract what Grima was doing to you. We started seeing your body return to its original state, but we had to wait until you woke to be absolutely sure it worked.”

_ “Oh Gods!” _ Robin clenched his teeth. “Chrom,  _ why _ did you do that?!”

“It saved your life, Robin!” Chrom exclaimed. “It also kept the Fell Dragon from using you as a vessel to return to our world and cause more chaos.”

“How am I supposed to feel about that? The only reason I’m living is because I’m married to the Exalt!”

“Robin, I would’ve done that for you regardless if we were married or not, but that’s besides the point…” Chrom sighed. “Validar’s been contacting you using your Fell Blood, but it’s never gotten this far before…”

“It’s our proximity to Validar,” Robin said. “It has to be. He must have some force in his fortress that holds Grima’s power. It’s stronger the closer you are to it. Think about it, Chrom. We’re less than a forty-eight hour march from his fortress. This is no coincidence. We need to make haste and kill him before something like this happens again!”

“I know. You need to keep taking the tonic as a fail-safe. I’ve seen it’s results first hand, Robin. Trust me.”

“Gods…” Robin swallowed. “What must be done must done done, I suppose…”

“Yes. Please.” Chrom kissed Robin’s cheek, then his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too…” He paused. “How are Morgan and Lucina?”

“They’re fine, but worried, as we all are,” Chrom sighed. 

“Did anything happen to Morgan?”

“No. I checked on her and she was perfectly normal and said she felt fine.”

“She’s not entirely Fell Blood, only half. I was bred by Grimleal with the purpose of being a vessel for Grima, so the blood in me is much more powerful than hers. Validar must be able to contact Morgan but not be able to fully take control of her.” Robin swallowed, pain ripping down his back. “Chrom...did you…”

“No,” Chrom said, expecting what he was going to ask. “She shouldn’t have it unless she starts showing symptoms like you did.”

“Right. We need to march tomorrow, Chrom. My plans are finished. It’s now or never. We don’t have time to waste.”

“Of course. I’ve never been more ready for this.”

“Me either. I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the possession attempt planned for this area of the story, but I couldn't figure out what could counteract it, but finally came up with the concept of using Naga's bloodline. I read somewhere (Fe Wiki, I think?) that the exalted family has Naga's "holy blood", which I would assume is traced back lineage to her in some way? I'm not sure, (the lore gets kind of confusing) but I made it that way for this story! lol
> 
> I understand this concept is a bit on the macabre and mature side, but I didn't want to make it too graphic (which is why I cut the scene with Robin loosing consciousness). I hope it's interesting nonetheless! This feeds into the next chapter, which will be confrontation with Validar. (Finally!)


	24. Midst of Chaos

**_In the midst of chaos, there is opportunity._ **

 

Robin brushed the wrinkles out of his tactician’s coat. He had newly fitted armor to match his title of  _ Grandmaster _ , with added shoulder cloak and chest armor. His chest felt tighter with the new piece, but Chrom insisted he have it. Not only did his outfit suit his stature of being the highest ranking tactician, but also his role of Prince Consort. Chrom had told him time and time again that all his attributes together sent a stern message, a message of someone not to be reckoned with, and that he should embrace it. Robin was humble, humble enough that when the Shepherds had rode through the villages close to the border the citizens did not recognize him as Prince Consort, never having laid eyes on him, unlike those in Ylisstol. They recognized Chrom and flocked to him, pushing Robin aside until Chrom grabbed him by the hand. It had flustered Robin a bit, but he pushed it aside. Now that he had new garments, it was clear who he was. Chrom had a new set of armor as well, but it looked mostly the same as his previous with a few adjustments. 

Robin sighed. Studying his new clothing was an easy distraction from the day ahead. The army was to march on Validar’s fortress in the afternoon, and picking at fabric was the only thing to keep his mind off it. The flap to his tent opened. He turned, Morgan standing in the entrance, seemingly entranced by the grandeur of her father’s robes. 

“Hello, Morgan,” Robin said with a smile. 

Morgan walked further into the tent. “I heard Father speaking of the new title the council gave you.”

“Yes. It seems Grandmaster is now what they wish to term the realm’s chief tactician. It sense a bit overzealous, but it makes sense to have a distinction between me and other chief strategists.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, her interest piqued with the gaze in her eyes. Robin’s heart warmed at her curiosity in his work, the smile still on his lips. 

“There are chief tacticians for each division of the army. I can’t plan strategy for every sector, just as your father can’t oversee every single command that must be made. Take for instance, Unit Seven that we worked with at the border of Themis. They have their own chief tactician that’s in charge of that unit. They also have their own captain. I’m the chief of all chiefs, but my role never had a proper title until now. Your father already had the military title of Commander, but I never had one until recently.”

Morgan smiled, her enthusiasm bright. “Wow, Papa! That’s amazing! So what does a Grandmaster do?”

Robin chuckled. “Everything I’ve been doing already, I suppose. When it comes to the halidom, neither a declaration of war or a peace treaty can be signed without both me and your father’s approval.”

“But I thought that they had to have your approval because you’re Prince Consort?”

“No, dear. Prince Consort is a title that simply means I’m married to the Exalt. It’s a royal technicality, just as you and Lucina are princesses.”

Morgan giggled. “I don’t feel like a princess!”

“Well, you are to me,” Robin said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Was there something else you needed? I’d love to give you an endless lesson on what a Grandmaster does, but I fear I’ve not the time.”

Morgan frowned, the lightheartedness draining from her face. “I--It’s nothing.”

Robin furrowed his brows just as the tent flap opened again. Chrom walked inside and smiled when he saw his daughter, his silver armor catching the light. 

“Hey, Morgan!” he said. “Doesn’t your papa look great as Grandmaster?”

Morgan nodded. Robin studied her gaze, her stature meek and nervous. 

“What is it, Morgan?” Robin asked. “You can tell us anything.”

“I think I’m a bit old to be telling you about my dreams, Papa…” Morgan shrugged. “I’m sorry, I must’ve wasted your time coming here.”

“No, Morgan,” Chrom interjected. “You’re never wasting our time. Tell us what’s on your mind.”

“Well…” Morgan sighed, her fingers intertwined in a anxious gesture. “Last night I had this nightmare and...and I saw Father get stabbed by a lighting bolt. It scared me, that’s all…”

Robin’s eyes widened. He remembered having a similar dream two years prior, before he and Chrom had confessed their feelings for each other. He hadn’t had the dream since around that time, and had since forgotten about it. He tasted metal in his mouth. If Morgan had the same exact dream, then that was no coincidence. 

Chrom frowned. He wrapped Morgan in an embrace. “I’ll be fine,” he reassured her. “We all get nightmares like that sometimes, it’s part of being in a traveling militia. You can come talk to us about what you’re worried over whenever you want.”

Morgan nodded. She sighed and made her way to the tent flap and opened it. “You’re right. Thank you, Father. I guess I just wanted to see you and Papa today….I’ll see you later.”

When Morgan left the tent, Robin let a out a long, winded sigh. His hand covered his mouth as he contemplated her words with a heavy mind. Chrom sat on the cot. Robin followed and sat beside him. 

“I had the same exact dream,” he mumbled. 

“What?” Chrom furrowed his brows and looked over.

“Yes. It was a few years back, but it was of you getting stabbed in the chest by a lightning bolt.”

“Gods, that’s a bit...strange…”

“Isn’t it?” Robin bit his lip. “Chrom, please stay safe. I don’t know what the dream means. We need to be alert at all times.”

“Right. It’ll be fine, Robin.”

Robin sighed. He cupped his husband’s cheeks and pulled him down so their lips met. They parted, another sigh coming from his faltering breath as he initiated another kiss. They continued on like this until things got a bit too heated for the moment, and Robin broke away. Chrom understood and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. Robin close his eyes as he leaned his head on Chrom’s shoulder. 

“I love you, Chrom.”

“I love you too, Robin.”

 

**~*~**

 

The halls of Validar’s fortress were grand and, at times, ostentatious. Robin vaguely took note of the overuse of gold plating on the walls, an addition he was sure Validar enslaved his people to hard laboring in order to gather the funds to buy them. Risen infested the every corner, sometimes lunging from darkened places. After some time, the Shepherds pushed there way to the throne room, presumably were Validar was residing. There was no end to the Risen, every time an area would clear more would appear in their place. At the doors to the throne room, Robin turned around to see the fight continues in the halls. He looked to his daughters as they gazed at him for guidance. 

“Morgan, Lucina, stay here,” Robin said. “Your father and I are going in alone.”

They nodded. Robin watched as Chrom gathered a few spare supplies from Frederick. He turned his head back to his children, studying their visages in deep thought. His brows furrowed. 

“Hey,” Robin called out to them. They turned to them again. “You know I love you both, right?”

They stared at him, their eyes wide. They were speechless, and when they didn’t responded, Robin bit back tears. He spoke again, his voice more demanding and fervent than he intended. 

_ “Right?!” _

“Yes, Papa,” they both said in unison, their voices stiff and nervous. Robin gave them a weak smile and turned around, making his way to the door of the throne room. Chrom soon joined his side. They entered alone. 

 

**~*~**

 

Once the doors closed, cackling echoed off the walls. Robin grit his teeth, but kept his pace with Chrom as they continued along the pathway. Once he saw the throne, his knees went weak.  Validar stood, shutting his spellbook and dropping it to the floor nonchalantly. He walked down the steps leading to the grandiose throne, his boots clicking along the floor. He gazed down at them from across the carpeted path, his brows narrow. 

“I’m so glad to finally see my son face to face after all these years,” he said. “After your mother stole you away, I was so, so lonely. I’m happy you decided to come home. Not only that, but you brought my two beautiful granddaughters with you.”

“Enough of this,” Robin said, venom in his voice. “You know damn well why we’re here.”

Validar feigned innocence. “Oh? We must not be on the same page. You’re here to embrace your destiny of being a god. Your daughters are here to serve you and support your greater purpose. Especially sweet little...Morgan, is it? Yes. We will be a family living in harmony to serve Grima as one!”

Silence prevailed over the space. Validar laughed, the rumbling coming from deep within his chest. He continued. 

“There is no place for a _ scoundrel  _ of Naga here, my sweet boy,” he said, staring Chrom in the eye. “Don’t worry, Robin. I know how you love him so. Once I’m done killing him I’ll resurrect him as a Risen King to serve Lord Grima in any way he pleases. Then you can fuck him all you please.”

Chrom stiffened. Robin unsheathed his sword and opened his tome. Validar chuckled, his slender fingers brushing over his chin. 

“I have nothing more to say to you,” Robin said. “I already told what I intended to do and I’m keeping my word.”

“Oh? You have gall. Our Lord appreciates such stark attributes from his vessel. Very well.” Validar pulled out his tome. “You want to fight? That’s alright. Spar a round or two with your father, Robin.  _ There’s no damage I can do to your body that Grima can’t repair. _ ”

Robin said nothing, instead throwing an attack in Validar’s direction. Validar dodged with a smirk. The doors to the throne room sealed shut with a aura of violet magic. 

“If you think your friends can help you, you’re wrong,” he said. “Face me alone!”

The battle began. Chrom and Robin didn’t need to speak a work to each other to know where each expected the other to be. They had gone over their plan of attack until they had memorized it. They also knew each other’s attack styles so well that any they could anticipate each other’s movements in the high-paced atmosphere of the throne room.  Validar’s attacks were quick, and at times, unpredictable. Robin was quickly wearing down, but his adrenaline kept up his agility in the fight. A shot of dark magic rushed passed his shoulder, causing him to lose his breath for a moment. He attacked the best he could, throwing all his knowledge and training into each step. 

_ “Robin, why insist on these games? You only delay the inevitable,” _ Validar said, his rigor clearly slipping after bracing several attacks.  _ “You are destined for a greater purpose! The  _ **_greatest_ ** _ purpose! You are to be a  _ **_god!_ ** _ ” _

Robin swallowed and glanced to his husband, who stared at Validar with both anger and agony in his eyes. He clenched his teeth and readied another attack from his dying tome. 

_ “Not your god--not today,” _ he said, delivering another bout of magic in Validar’s direction. It struck him in the chest and he collapsed to his knees. He grimaced and threw his hand out in a final, desperate attack. Chrom was unaware, facing Robin as if relief had come over him at the battle’s end. 

“Damn you both!” Validar shouted from his ailing body. 

Robin saw the attack coming and pushed Chrom’s chest, shoving him out of the way. Robin fell on his back with a sharp  _ thud _ , the breath being knocked from his lungs. Chrom rushed to his side and helped him up. 

_ “That’s the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day.” _

Robin stared at Chrom, who adorned a triumphant smile on his lips. Between them was an exchange of gratitude and relief as the remnants of the malice around them danced in the air. Sweat beaded down Chrom’s neck and he sheathed Falchion. The chaos was still heavy in the halls of their battlefield, and the adrenaline was pumping valiantly in both of their bloodstreams.

Then, there was a stark change.

Robin’s vision pulsed. It reddened, a filter of crimson shading the corners of his vision. Malice snaked into his heart and mind. He raised his hand, his tome still heated from its use in the final battle.

Robin recognized the sensations from his past dream. His long lost thoughts came to him, and confirmed his worries from that time. It was a premonition. Robin fought the malice overcoming him the best he could. He coughed, hoping to expel any of Grima’s hold on him. The dark, red substance splattered on the marbled flooring. He felt Grima gaining control quickly and couldn’t properly use his arms to reach for the tonic he had hooked to his belt. He coughed again, some of the liquid dripping down his chin. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Chrom asked, his tone frantic. “Robin? Robin?!”

“C-Chrom…” Robin sputtered, more liquid coming from his mouth. The malice was overtaking him, and he could feel the heat forming in his palm. “G-Get out of the way, then k-kill me.”

Chrom stared at him with an incredulous look and panic in his eyes. Robin grit his teeth, his mouth just about the only thing he had control over. He spit onto the floor. 

“D-Damn it, Ch-Chrom...ah…” Robin choked on his breath, the lightning in his hand near full charge. “L-Listen--”

The lightning bolt shot from his hand. Robin collapsed onto the floor from the force of the magic and the fight he was enduring inside his body. His throbbed, his body writhing in pain. The hell of his boot dug into the floor. Two knees collapsed beside him, the sound of clinking weaponry dragging along the marble. Robin cracked open his eyes and saw Morgan hovering over him. She uncapped a bottle. 

“Papa?!” she said, her voice urgent. She pushed the bottle to his lips. “Papa, drink this!”

Robin didn’t have much choice, as most of his body was still beyond his control. The bottle was shoved between his lips and tilted back, the liquid gushing down his throat. He stayed this way until the bottle was empty and Morgan drew it back. He gazed at her with confused and exhausted eyes, recognizing the bitter taste of the liquid as something vaguely familiar, yet he was too fuzzed to identify it. 

Chrom crawled on his knees to Robin’s side. He cupped Robin’s cheek in his desperation before losing balance and collapsing on Robin’s chest. Robin grimaced at the added weight. Tears fell down his cheeks in a panic, his lip trembling. 

“I-I’m fine, Robin,” Chrom mumbled. “You nicked my shoulder.”

Robin let out a sob, realizing he had control of his elbow again. He lifted it and buried his fingers into his husband’s hair. Footsteps came from the side. Morgan watched them intently on her knees. Lucina joined her side, crouching beside her. 

“Is it working?” she asked. 

“W-What?” Robin muttered. He scratched at Chrom’s scalp. 

“The tonic to combat Grima’s influence,” Lucina responded. 

“H-How...huh?” Chrom said. He groaned. “Gods, my head…”

“It’s a long story, we’ll explain once you’re cared for by a healer,” Morgan said. 

“Mmmm...okay…”

Robin was both shocked and confused, but was too exhausted to ask anything more. He continued to run his fingers through Chrom’s hair as footsteps rushed to and from the throne, shouts from beyond the door garbled in his ringing ears. Soon his vision faded, his body desperately seeking rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the fight with Validar!
> 
> I used a lot of actual dialogue lines from the game, which are in italics. I also used some of the paragraphs from the first chapter "Premonition" to add to the atmosphere, including the quote at the top. This chapter was really fun and intriguing to write. I'm not the best at battle scenes, but I hope it's interesting nonetheless!


	25. Sweet Disposition

**_Wheels of justice grind slow but grind fine._ **

 

Robin woke, his head against a soft pillow. He groaned and opened his eyes. He was in an elegant bed, the gold and dark violet sheets warm and plush, the mattress high off the ground. A canopy of the same color scheme hung over them, tied to the large bed posts doused in gold etchings. He stretched his back, noticing Chrom asleep beside him. Robin furrowed his brows. He gazed around the room. It was equally as elegant, a spring flowing into a step-in pool at the left. Ahead of him was a large window overlooking the desolate desert sands, a balcony framed by sheer violet curtains. Robin bit his lip and pushed on Chrom’s shoulder. He stirred and opened his eyes. 

“Chrom?” Robin said. 

“Huh?” Chrom mumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

“Where the hell are we?”

Chrom groaned and gazed around. He furrowed his brows. “Uh...not….sure?”

Robin looked down. He was wearing a light tunic and trousers, attire he’d usually wear to bed. Chrom had matching trousers, but was missing his shirt. He had a bandage wrapped around his shoulder and one small one at his stomach. They were both littered with small scratches and bruises. The nightstand  beside Robin had a glass of water, but he was too nervous to drink it. Footsteps sounded outside the door. Robin stiffened. The door opened and his daughters entered the room, followed by Lissa. He relaxed. 

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Lissa said. She set down a tray. “I needed a few extra hands to get the food for breakfast up here!”

“Up here?” Chrom echoed. He shook his head. 

“Yes, Father,” Lucina said, setting down the tray in her hand. “We seized the fortress after Validar’s defeat. It is occupied by the Shepherds and a few other units of the Ylissean Army. Uncle Frederick has ordered a short time of rest as we await you and Papa’s recovery and further orders.”

Robin stared at her. “We’re in Plegia’s fortress? What room is this?”

“This is Validar’s former quarters,” Morgan said. “This space is the most luxurious in all the castle, fit for a  _ deserving _ royal couple.”

“Oh Gods…” Robin felt a rock drop into his stomach. He was suddenly nauseous. 

“He’s dead, Papa. He has no need for material items any more,” Lucina said. “I say we use of what we can and take advantage of the luxuries.”

“I suppose you’re right…” Robin sighed. “It’s quite comfortable.”

“What happened?” Chrom asked. “I can hardly remember the end of our fight with Validar.”

“Lucina pushed Father out of the way before he could get shot with the lighting bolt coming from Papa’s hand,” Morgan said. “Validar was trying to use the last of his power to stir the Fell Blood in Papa’s body.”

Robin furrowed his brows. “Yes, that sounds about right.” He paused. “But how did you and Lucina get inside the throne room? The doors were sealed shut by dark magic.”

“I snuck in behind you two,” Lucina said. “I waited and watched the fight behind a large column until the end. Then, when Validar was defeated and the seal on the door was broken, I opened the doors for Morgan to come in. That’s when Papa started showing symptoms of Grima’s influence. Morgan gave him some of the tonic to counteract it.”

“Why did you sneak in behind our backs?” Chrom said, his face confused. “I’m not angry at either of you. It saved our lives. I’m just curious.”

“Morgan told me of the dream she had. She said she thought it might’ve taken place during the fight with Validar, as she heard his voice during it. She thought it might’ve been her or Papa that was shooting the magic, but after the plans were in place for attack, we knew it was him. We also knew that you wouldn’t allow either of us into the battle, so we decided that I sneak in order to help prevent Father’s injury. If Morgan snuck in, it wouldn’t’ve have worked, Validar would’ve sensed her Fell Blood in the room. However, he couldn’t sense my presence. So I waited until the time was right to let her in.”

Robin bit his lip. Their plan was successful and flawless almost, and they had come up with it by themselves. He suddenly felt immense pride in his children, the warmth of that pride sprouting in his chest. He looked them over, thinking of how fortunate he was to have two intelligent and protective daughters. He smiled softly. 

“I’m so proud of you both. That was incredible. We’re so lucky as parents...I--I can’t believe this…” he said, his pride clear in his tone. 

Chrom nodded. “We are lucky. I couldn’t ask for a better family or more thoughtful daughters. I am proud of you both as well, but above all, you deserve our thanks. Not only did you save our lives, but you saved our halidom more suffering. You’ve fought and served valiantly, just as the exalted ones before you. You’ve honored our family’s name with incredible valor.”

Lucina flushed at the praise while Morgan smiled. Robin nodded in agreement. He looked down, another thought coming to mind that hadn’t yet been addressed. He decided to voice it.

“How did you know about the tonic?” he asked. “We didn’t mention it to either of you.”

“I was going to visit Papa when I overheard Father telling him about it from outside the tent,” Morgan said. 

“Before you ask,  _ I _ gave them the recipe,” Lissa said, a smile of triumph on her lips. “They told me about the dreams and their plan and I helped them make it.”

“And, to add to that, before you ask,” Lucina said. “We used my blood. I have the brand, so there’s no denying Naga’s heritage. We decided it best not to take any chances, otherwise Aunt Lissa offered to do it.”

Robin gasped, his hands going to his throat. He looked to Chrom and they both spoke at the same time. 

_ “What?!” _

“It’s fine, Father, Papa. I’m willing to do anything to prevent the return of the Fell Dragon. A few drops of blood is a small price to keep that fiend away from this world while also saving the lives of my parents.”

“Yes, but...you should’ve have had to..ah..um..Gods, I’m going to be  _ sick! _ ” Robin exclaimed, his hand clutching at a tuft of his hair. 

“In a perfect world, we wouldn’t have to do any of these things.” Lucina sighed. “But what must be done must be done. I’d rather have done what I did than see my father murdered by my papa while he’s being overtaken by Grima.”

Robin sighed after her. “I--I suppose you’re right. The alternative was far worse…”

“Yes. Thank you both. I suppose our protective parental tendencies almost cost us a great deal,” Chrom said. 

“I-I’m sorry, Morgan, Lucina. I know Morgan asked me about being a part of the battle and I denied it...I had no clue of these premonitions. I just want to keep my babies safe.” Robin frowned, running his fingers over the silk blanket at his lap. “Turns out, they’re the ones keeping  _ me _ safe instead.”

“It’s alright, Papa,” Morgan said. “That’s what family is for. We all look after each other.”

 

**~*~**

 

Robin thumbed through a book he had found in the nightstand. It was a book on the characteristics of the desert, full of both interesting tidbits and uninteresting and methodical calculations. He sighed and put the book back. It was an intriguing thing to find in Validar’s drawer, but Robin didn’t care to understand why it was there or what his reasoning was for having it.  For the time being, the castle was his and his army’s to take advantage of. There was plenty of luxury to go around, and the master chambers were a grand comfort compared to living and working in camp. Robin turned when he felt fingers running through his hair. 

“Yes, my dear?” he asked his husband with a small smile. Chrom shrugged with a playful pout. 

“I’m kinda bored,” he said. 

“This bed is quite comfortable. It doesn’t make you relaxed and sleepy just by being in it?”

“It does make me relaxed, but I’m not sleepy.”

Robin sighed, shifting to straddle his husband’s hips. He wrapped his arms around his neck. “What do you want to do then, hm?” he asked with a smirk. 

Chrom smirked in return. He bit his lip and lightly bucked his hips. Robin chuckled and gave him a kiss. 

“You’re naughty…” he mumbled against his cheek. “You might have to let me be in charge.”

“Gladly.”

Robin peppered affections down his husband’s neck and collarbones. He nipped right below the base of his neck and Chrom groaned. Chrom pulled at the hem of Robin’s shirt and tugged it over his head. Robin smiled and ran his hands along Chrom’s upper torso, his touch soft and eager. They kissed. Soon their trousers were on the floor, the moment getting a bit more frantic. Robin’s hand slipped and hit the bandage at Chrom’s shoulder. Chrom winced, but quickly continued nipping at Robin’s chest. Robin leaned back. 

“I’m so sorry, Chrom,” he said, licking his lip. 

“It’s fine, my love,” Chrom responded against his heart. 

“N-No...I…” Robin stalled, tears pricking his eyes. “That’s m-my fault! You’re hurt because of me…”

Chrom leaned back. “That’s not your fault, Robin. It was Validar, just as it always was. He’s gone and won’t harass you anymore.”

A droplet fell down Robin’s cheek. “How many times have you almost gotten killed because of me?”

“Robin…” Chrom frowned, cupping his husband’s cheek. “Stop this. You’re so sweet and beautiful. I’d do anything for you. You’re the love of my life, don’t you  _ understand  _ that? We’re married with two lovely children. I can’t imagine a life without that! You’ve already taken a knife for me. You’ve done nothing but  _ protect  _ me. I love you.”

“You’ve given me a life, Chrom. I was a nobody before you came along, I can’t even remember who I was before! But that didn’t matter to you. You could’ve dropped me off in Southtown and went on your way, but you didn’t. You took me with you and gave me a purpose. I know there were some people that hated that I was marrying you and that you were taking a Prince Consort instead of a Queen.” Robin paused, more tears coming down his cheeks. “B-But you didn’t care! What if they find out I was born in Plegia? That I’m Validar’s son? What if the halidom rejects me? I’m going to drag you down with me.”

Chrom sighed and wiped the tears away. “You  _ defeated _ Validar. There’s no question that you stand with our people. You are  _ Ylissean _ , Robin. Your life started the day I found in you in that field. You’ve done nothing but give all you have to Ylisse. I appreciate that more than you know.”

Robin nodded and sighed, his arms around Chrom’s neck. He stared down at his legs, where they were still straddling his husband’s hips. Chrom put his fingers on Robin’s chin and tilted his head up so they made eye contact. 

“Hey. Stop blaming yourself for things beyond your control.” He kissed him. “Make love with me instead, my dear husband.”

Robin blushed at Chrom’s soft demeanor. They kissed again, fervent emotion going into the way their lips touched. After a while, their small clothes joined the other fabric on the floor. They began to make love, the sunlight from the window warming Robin’s back. Though he was moving his form to a steady rhythm, his mind wandered as he leaned his temple against Chrom’s. He leaned against his torso. Robin exhaled with a soft moan. 

“A-Are you...ah…” Robin swallowed, trying to pose his question through his physical gratification. “Are y-you sure this body o-of mine is not f-feigning sweet disposition and one d-day it’ll….” He breathed out, unable to finish his thought as long dormant sensations reached his core. “Gods, Chrom…”

“Shhh…” Chrom said with a strained voice, his hands gripping Robin’s hips. “I-I want to hear your pleasure not your torments. J-Just for now, okay?”

“Chrom, p-please answer m-me before I--”

“Someone with ill disposition wouldn’t make love to me like this.” He paused with a soft exclamation. “Let it go, Robin.”

Robin was able to let it go as a heightened moment of intimacy passed through them. Chrom ran his hand over Robin’s back as they panted, Robin’s body collapsed in the aftermath against his husband’s chest. 

“You have the sweetest disposition of anyone I’ve ever met,” Chrom said. “What will it take for me to convince you? Because I won’t stop trying and I won’t surrender to your apprehensions.”

“I don’t know,” Robin responded, his voice hoarse. “I don’t know why I have such apprehension.”

“You’ve been through a lot. You’re always waiting for a repeat of the past to happen in the future instead of focusing on right now and appreciating the moment. I know you can’t help it, my love. It’s alright. We’ll work through it together.”

“Thank you, Chrom.”

Chrom exhaled, his cool breath dancing along Robin’s skin. “I’m going to carry you to the pool over there,” he said. “And  _ I’m _ going to make love to  _ you _ . I’ll enrapture you and enrapture you until you forget everything besides what I’m giving you. I don’t care how long it takes. What do you think?”

Robin’s skin heated. He had never heard Chrom speak with such determined eloquence, which shocked and allured him at the same time. He knew at times he pushed Chrom to the limits with his vehement worries, but Chrom never got impatient or frustrated with him. Robin’s heart throbbed. He was truly loved. 

“A-Alright,” Robin said. “It’s okay with me if it’s okay with you.”

“Of course. Anything for you, Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lighter chapter after the angst of the last one. I was listening to the song "Sweet Disposition" while writing the second part to this so it inspired the chapter title. I wanted to show that even though Validar is gone, Robin is still influenced by what was done to him mentally and that is a hurdle that Chrom has to support him through. 
> 
> I checked today to see that this work has over 75 Kudos! Thank you so much everyone, I really appreciate it! :)


	26. A Short Reunion

**_He who is prudent and lies in wait for an enemy who is not will be victorious._ **

 

A month passed since the defeat of Validar. The Grimleal lamented the loss of their leader, and because of that, doubled their efforts to bring the Fell Dragon back to life. The war council, with Robin at the helm and Chrom at his side, debated over the best course of action. It was decided the best decision was to have Chrom perform the Awakening with the Fire Emblem and Falchion as a precaution, so if the Grimleal perchance succeeded in their efforts, immediate action could be taken.  The gemstones were being retrieved and would be delivered at Mount Prism by the time the Shepherds got there. The militia left Validar’s fortress and made their way to the mountain, stopping at a small village once they reached Ylisse’s borders once again. The townsfolk were overjoyed to have their Exalt and Prince Consort visiting them, and offered them the most luxurious room at the local inn. At first, Robin politely declined, saying he would be sleeping with the other soldiers, but Chrom accepted the offer with great appreciation. Robin grumbled, wondering just  _ why _ Chrom would accept such a thing when they usually declined in humility. 

Robin leaned back in bed, the pillows and sheets soft and comfortable in the inn’s large upstairs suite. The window overlooked the forests and fields beyond, the distant moonlight coating the landscape. Robin admired it before turning to the book in his lap. He thumbed through it, the candlelight his guide to reading the contents on the page. Chrom walked out of the bath in his nightclothes. He smiled. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” he said, his tone light. 

Robin looked up from his book, his eyes tired. He sighed. “Dear, I don’t think I’m much in the mood for surprises.”

“Oh, but you’ll love this one, I  _ promise. _ ” Chrom walked to the door and opened it. “I’ll be right back.” 

Robin shrugged and continued reading his book. It was yet another tactical book to add to his large collection of them. He was already contemplating what he would do if Grima was in fact resurrected. He needed a plan, and needed to start preparing for the enemy, though it was not present. If Grima came into being, he would be the most valued target for its prowess. It would hunt him down and try to take him over as a the vessel he was always meant to be. The thought sent chills through Robin’s chest. He bit his lip and kept reading, taking mental notes at what information he would write into his file of plans the next day. The door opened again, Chrom returning to the suite. Robin nearly dropping the book in his hands when he saw his husband holding his baby in his arms. Robin jolted out of bed, tears of shock in his eyes. He walked over to where Chrom was standing. 

“There’s Papa,” Chrom said to the baby girl. “I know you’ve missed him.”

“Chrom, how….” Robin didn’t finish his sentence as the child was passed to him. He cradled his daughter for the first time in months, the warmth of having her against his chest something he’d long wanted to feel again. A tear slipped down his cheek as he kissed her head. “Papa’s missed you so much,” he said. 

“This is the village I sent her to. Since Validar is gone and we were passing through, I thought we could spend some time with her before she goes back to the castle.”

“Gods, Chrom, she’s grown so much…” Robin sniffled, carrying her back to the bed and climbing in. Chrom followed. 

“I know,” he sighed. “It’s been four months. She was just eight weeks old when we left her. She’s not so much a newborn now, is she?”

“Not at all…” Robin paused, staring at his daughter’s wide and curious eyes looking up at him. “Do you think she’s forgotten us?”

“I-I don’t think so…” Chrom leaned over and peered down at the girl. “Don’t you remember us, Lucina? Papa and Father?”

Lucina stared at her parents quitely. Robin frowned and snuggled her closer to his chest. He hated to think his daughter had forgotten him, but it wasn’t as if it was impossible. She had spent more time with her nurses than she had with her parents, a notion that put nausea in Robin’s stomach. He wanted to be there for his children above all else, but there was always something stepping in the way of his desires. He was lost in thought until he heard Chrom’s voice again. 

_ “Papa.”  _ Chrom pointed at Robin, his finger brushing Robin’s cheek. Then, he pointed to himself.  _ “Father.” _

Robin chuckled. “Maybe she’s a bit young for that.”

Lucina smiled. Robin and Chrom smiled back. Her tiny fist was lightly pressed to her cheek, and Chrom gently pushed it away from her mouth so she wouldn’t drool on it. She wrapped her hand around his finger. Chrom chuckled with glee, Lucnia eyes staring at Robin. 

“Papa loves you,” Robin said to her, his happiness immeasurable. 

“Pa…” Lucina babbled. 

Robin’s eyes widened. “Chrom, did she--?”

“I think she’s trying to!” Chrom exclaimed with excitement. “Robin, say something!”

“I’m Papa, Lucina,” Robin said, encouraging her. _ “Papa.” _

“Pa…” She tried again. Her face seemed concentrated on trying to repeat after him, but Robin couldn’t decide if that was really the reason behind her stare. He brought him enough joy just thinking it so. 

“Papa.”

“Pa...pa…”

Tears filled Robin’s eyes as he cuddled his daughter, kissing her repeatedly on the head. “Papa’s so proud of you!”

“Pa...pa..!” Lucina babbled again. “Papa!”

“What about Daddy, Lucina?” Chrom asked, playful dejection in his tone. “Talk to Daddy too!”

Lucina looked at him and giggled. “Papa!”

“Daddy, Lucina!” Chrom pouted. “How about Dada? Dada?!”

Robin chuckled. “Lucy, dear, you’re making your Father pout!”  He passed her over to his husband. “Maybe she’ll try if you’re the one holding her.”

Chrom took his daughter and hugged her to his chest. “Daddy loves you!” he cooed. 

Lucina smiled at him, but didn’t babble anything in return. After a moment, her expression fell, a whimper on her lips. Chrom and Robin frowned as she vegan to sniffle. 

“What’s wrong, baby girl?” Chrom asked her, his brows furrowed. 

A few tears slipped down her cheek. “Pa..pa…” she whimpered. 

“What?”

Her breath hitched, her cries louder. “Papa!”

“Do you think she’s just babbling because she doesn’t know words yet?” Chrom asked. “Or is she trying to say she wants you?”

Robin frowned. “I don’t know.” He took Lucina from his husband’s arms and cradled her to his chest again. Her cries simmered down, her tears drying as she grabbed Robin’s nightshirt and held a piece of the bunched fabric in her hands. He rocked her, her eyes lulling. 

Chrom smiled. “She sure loves her Papa.”

Robin sniffled. “I can’t believe she knows me that well after all this time.”

“It’s amazing.” Chrom ran his fingers over her hair. “She’s beautiful. I can’t wait to see Morgan this age.”

Robin thought on Chrom’s words as Lucina fell asleep. It was odd to think he had a daughter, but he hadn’t yet been there for her childhood days. He hadn’t stopped to think about having another baby, but it was clear that in some future past he had. He thought about the odd sentiment until he fell asleep, his daughter still in his arms.

 

**~*~**

 

Robin stared at the map on the strategy table. He kept trying to run through mock scenarios for the Fell Dragon’s return as their camp was set at the base of Mount Prism. Robin would accompany Chrom to the top in the morning and would wait for him to perform the Awakening. He was nervous beyond belief, those who were not worthy were burned in flames of failure, an excruciating torment not survivable. Chrom was adamant that he would be fine, but Robin couldn’t help but grow anxious at the ritual’s arrival. He couldn’t concentrate on his scenario, his thoughts causing tears to swell in his eyes. Once he swallowed them down and tried to return to his work, they would spring back again. It didn’t help that he was also thinking about his baby daughter. He had put her back in the care of her nurses after two nights with her. When he handed her to the nurse and said goodbye, she wailed, her cries garnering the sympathies of the other inn patrons. Not only did she wail uncontrollably, but she cried out  _ Papa _ over and over, begging him to take her back. His paternal instincts took control and he did, causing her cries to settle. But, when he returned her to the nurse, the cycle started over again. Finally, Robin had to tear himself away from her at Chrom’s urging, his heart absolutely broken. 

After a while of trying to accomplish something, Robin broke down. He sat in a chair at the table and cried silently, his fears of his husband getting hurt coupled with the wails of his daughter. He was over exerting himself, stress eating away at his composure. Chrom opened the flap, immediately at Robin’s side. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, wrapping his arm around Robin shoulder. 

Robin wiped his eyes. “I’m just worried about you, that’s all.”

“I’ll be fine, my love.”

“Yes, but I was also thinking about little Lucy…” Robin sniffled, calling her by a nickname him and Chrom had given her during the two days at the inn. “She was so hurt. She just wants me, you know? All she wanted was to be held by her Papa. I should be able to give her that! But, no, I’m here, fighting this damn war. We’ve missed so much, Chrom. I can never see her as that little newborn again. Those days are gone and we weren’t there for them.”

Chrom sighed. “I know. It hurts me to know we missed so much time with our daughter. But, Robin, we’re fighting this war to keep her safe. I’ll sacrifice a few months away from her to ensure she never has to live through the chaos our older daughters have already.”

“You’re right. It just  _ hurts _ , Chrom...I can’t help but be upset.”

“I know, my love, I know.”

“I’m nervous about the Fell Dragon…” Robin sighed, wiping away the last of his tears. “If it’s resurrected, I’m the number one target. The Grimleal will come after me and our company to try and retrieve me for Grima. I’m the vessel they tried to create for centuries, and I know it angers them that I’ve abdicated to the opposite side of the equation. I’ve been running mock scenarios all morning.”

“I understand, but you should take a break. How about we spend some time with Morgan and Lucina? It’ll help take your mind off things.”

“Alright…” Robin said. “I’m nervous Grima will be able to contact me if resurrected. Validar was only doing Grima’s bidding, but with him gone, what if Grima decides to contact me himself? I’m terrified of that.”

Chrom placed a kiss on Robin’s temple. “We’ll cross that bridge if it comes to it. Now, come on, let’s relax a bit before the ritual tomorrow.”


	27. Temple of the Dragon

**_If, on the other hand, in the midst of difficulties we are always ready to seize an advantage, we may extricate ourselves from misfortune._ **

 

The top of Mount Prism was desolate and barren. The temple was a small entrance with moss lacing the edges. Robin accompanied Chrom to the peak, along with Morgan and Lucina. Frederick and Lissa accompanied as well, Frederick refusing to allow the royal family to journey without their knight. When Lissa reminded him that was part of the royal family he flustered and got a chuckle out of her. Her light joking eased the tension around the trek, as Robin struggled to keep control of his nerves. Now, they stood at the temple entrance as Chrom prepared to venture in and test his will in the Awakening. It was all in precaution, no one wanted to be caught off-guard should the Grimleal find sudden success. 

Robin bit his lip as Chrom stood in front of him. He couldn’t quell the tears in his eyes, holding back just enough not to let them fall. He was glad his daughters were behind him and couldn’t see his upset. Chrom put his hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m going to be fine, Robin,” Chrom said, his voice soft. “I love you.”

Robin went to respond, but his fear silenced him. He nodded, tears sliding along his cheeks. Chrom pulled him into an embrace, Robin’s forehead against his shoulder as he quietly cried. When they pulled away, they shared a short and dedicated kiss. Chrom moved to his daughters and Robin wiped away the droplets on his face. Robin couldn’t focus on anything after their exchange. He heard Chrom talking to his daughters and Frederick and Lissa, but he couldn’t piece together what was being said. The next thing Robin knew, he was watching as his husband disappeared into the shadows of the ancient structure. 

The family waited as a few hours passed. It was midday now, the time spent waiting since the morning agony for Robin. He didn’t know how his other family members were doing, especially his daughters, and he didn’t have the will in him to ask. Everyone had taken a seat on the grass except Frederick, who was pacing the area. Robin was leaned against a large rock, one knee pulled to his chest and the other flat. He had stayed relatively calm during the time passed, only pacing for a short amount of time after Chrom left. Suddenly, pain hit his chest. He swallowed at the intrusion, but when he did, the sensation of choking grappled at his neck. He let go a shaky breath and stood, his heart pounding. Lissa and his daughters looked over at him. His skin reddened.

“Ah...um...I’m going to…” Robin said through stuttering breaths. “I’m going to...use the restroom….over there!” 

Morgan nodded with a small smile as Lucina flushed. Lissa gave him a pensive look, but Robin bolted off before he could analyze it fully. He ran to the side of the temple wall, around the corner from where the others were. His back hit the mossy stone and he gasped. He slid to the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in them, letting out a strangled sob he had keeping in all day. His heart was pounding in the back of his head, goosebumps along his arms. 

After a while, his sobs quieted down to a soft cry. Robin lifted his head and leaned against the stone, lowering one knee and wrapping his arms around the other. He licked his damp lips and stared into the distance at the sprawling lands off in the horizon. Footsteps sounded to the side. He turned his head and saw Lissa standing at the corner of the temple’s walls. Robin flushed and looked away. She sat beside him. 

“I figured that was a lie,” Lissa said with a soft sigh. “What’s wrong?”

Robin shook his head, his hair splaying against the wall. “I...I don’t know a life without Chrom. Lovers always say the can’t imagine a life without each other in those romance books and it’s a bit...overdone at times. But, for me, honestly...I  _ can’t. _ Chrom is everything to me. It may seem trivial to say this, but I live for Chrom in so many ways. The work I do is because of Chrom. The family and friends I have is because of Chrom. I have children because of Chrom. Where would I be without him? Dead? Wandering the towns as a beggar or sellsword? I hate to think…” He paused and swallowed down more tears. “Ah, nevermind. This must seem so silly to you, you’re his  _ sister. _ I’m just someone who popped into his life out of nowhere.” 

Lissa put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s not silly, Robin. Yes, I’m his sister, but you’re his  _ husband _ . We both have our roles in his life. I understand. I truly do. Chrom gave you purpose. He gave a place in the world when you had nothing, not even a memory to your name. I know how much he means to you. You know, as you spent more time with us I started to see how well you two got along. I thought it was just as best friends, but it seemed to have more flair than that. I saw Chrom was infatuated with you, I have seen him infatuated with other things over the years. But, I never saw him that way with a  _ person _ . It comes as no surprise to me you married him. I’m glad you did. I couldn’t ask for a better person to look after my brother.”

“If something happens to him...it’ll be my fault.” 

“What? Why would you say such a thing?”

“If he’s not seen as worthy in the eyes of Naga, it’ll be because he’s married to me. I was created to be Grima’s vessel, I even have it branded on me. What if Naga sees it as siding with the enemy? What if I’m his one true flaw? I’ll never forgive myself…”

Lissa frowned. “Robin, you’ve done nothing but fight  _ against  _ Grima. If Naga would judge him for loving you, then are we following the right divinity?”

Robin’s eyes widened at her question. He didn’t have an answer for her. 

“I know this is hard,” Lissa said, rubbing his shoulder. “Stay here as long as you need. Come back when you’re ready.”

Robin nodded, mouthing a  _ thank you _ as she stood and left. He sat alone for a while longer before returning to the others. He took a spot next in between his daughters as they leaned against the large rock for support. He asked them how they were doing, and they simply replied, “fine”. Robin decided not to push the issue further.

 

**~*~**

 

A few more hours passed. Robin dozed, his tiredness an anxious haze. Lucina stared off into the distance as Morgan fiddled with the tassels on her coat. Lissa tapped on her staff, Frederick continuing his pacing. He halted when a faint, whistling sound cut through the silence. Frederick turned his head and furrowed his brows. 

“Did you hear that?” he said. 

Robin nodded and stood. “I did.” 

He gazed around the area, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary from the way it had been all day. In the silence between their words the sound came through again. Robin turned, the breeze blowing light strands of hair into his eyes. He blinked them away, and when he did, a stark realization hit him. His vision locked with the temple entrance. 

“Gods!” he exclaimed as he started towards the entrance. “It’s Chrom, it has to be.”

“Robin!” Lissa darted after him, Frederick on her heels. “Don’t go charging in there alone!”

“Lissa--I--” Robin halted and faced her. “He needs me!”

“I know, but let Frederick come with you.”

Robin nodded. “Lissa, come with us. What if he needs a cleric?”

“You’re right.”

Robin made eye-contact with his children. He bit his lip when seeing their anxious stares, both of them standing with expressions of pure terror. “Girls, look after each other.  _ Please. _ We’ll call for you if we need your help with anything.” 

They nodded, Robin turning away and making his way into the entrance. The torches of the the narrow corridor were already lit, presumably from Chrom on his way into the temple. The walls were a dirty white, one halls of silk sullied by centuries of decay and rot. Patches of foliage grew here and there, dust huddled in the seams of the pathway way where floor and wall meet. The whistle came again, this time louder and accompanied with an echo. The corridor widened until it opened into a large room. The walls were a mix and crystal white and hues of blue. Tiling marked the floor, each  flowing into an intricate pattern. Water trickled from the open mouths dragon heads made of stone that were crafted into the walls. The water went into small canals carved into the floor, each flowing into a large circle in the middle. Once Robin’s eyes followed the floor to the center circle, he saw the edge was missing from a cave-in, his husband trapped in the middle. He bolted to the spot, kicking up small droplets of water on the way. 

Robin fell to his knees in the light pond that occupied the circle, water splashing onto his face. Chrom was in the pond, one arm keeping his upper-body up as the other was bend to allow his fingers to push against his lips. When he made-eye contact with Robin, he let his arm fall from his mouth and shifted both arms so he rested on his elbows. His legs were trapped underneath the patterned ceiling that had toppled onto him in pieces. 

“Chrom!” Robin exclaimed. He ran his hands along Chrom’s upper back and hairline. “What happened?”

“After I completed the Awakening, the ceiling collapsed. I’ve been whistling, I was afraid I wouldn’t be heard,” Chrom said, his head pointed towards the pond. “My right leg is fine, I just can’t get it out. The left, I  _ know _ my ankle is broken. There’s no way it’s not.”

Robin winced. Lissa sat on her knees beside him. Frederick paced the cave-in, already inspecting for ways to remove the rocks. The water was the only sound for a moment as a short lull in the conversation came through. Chrom adjusted his arms again. 

“I have to keep my upper-body up, if not I’m face first in the water and can’t breathe,” Chrom added, adjusting his hands in the wrist-deep water. Heh...not what I expected after being deemed worthy and all.”

Robin buried his nose in his husband’s damp hair a moment before standing. “We’re going to remove the rocks. Lissa, can you make sure he doesn’t  _ drown? _ ”

Lissa nodded, sitting in front of Chrom and guiding him so he could rest his head in her lap. He groaned out of what seemed like relief, his arms finally given a break. He chuckled with a grim edge. 

“I’d hate to be the exalt that drowns in ankle-deep water,” he mumbled. 

Lissa shook her head with a small, hollow smile. “And you say I’m the one that doesn’t take anything seriously?”

Frederick and Robin got into position and worked together to remove the rubble a piece at a time. The exertion made Robin winded, and he struggled to keep up with Frederick’s fervent energy and movements. Finally, he final rock was removed, revealing Chrom’s lower-body. His left ankle appeared to be displaced, twisted at an odd angle that made Robin nauseous. He clenched his fists and awaited Lissa’s orders. 

Lissa furrowed her brows. “It’s broken, alright…” She paused. “Chrom, I need you off your stomach and on your back, then I can tend to your leg. I need to set your ankle straight before we move you out of here.”

Chrom groaned again. “Alright. Do what you must.”

Once Chrom was on his back, Robin found himself behind him. His husband’s back was against his chest, his head in the crook of his neck. Robin ran his fingers through his damp hair and rubbed his thumb along his collarbone. He sighed and watched Lissa lay out her supplies. 

“I love you, Chrom,” Robin mumbled. “You’re going to be alright.”

“I love you too,” Chrom mumbled back. “Naga questioned why I love you. I told her. I was worthy, but is this a passive aggressive way of punishing me for my spouse? She knows she needs me to seal away the Fell Dragon if it arises. She can’t kill me. If this is her way of sending me a message, then she should know I’m  _ not  _ apologizing for loving my husband. She can break my legs a thousand times.”

Robin grimaced. His eyes darted around the room in distress, his breathing laboring a bit. He tightened his grip on Chrom’s clothing. He didn’t know what to say, but the topic would have to be discussed at some point. He didn’t know what exactly Chrom was thinking or what he had said the  _ Divine Dragon _ of all creatures, and it put a rock in his stomach. 

“Try to relax, love,” Robin said. “We’ll discuss those things later.”

Chrom nodded. Lissa set his ankle and wrapped it in a makeshift bind. He winced and groaned, but not a lot of noise came out of his. Robin whispered sweet nothings to him the entire time, his heart seemingly beating faster than his husband’s. They escorted him out of the temple and back to camp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while since I updated last, I've been busy as of late and this chapter took a while to plan out. I wanted to take a different approach to Naga in this story. I think it would be easy for her to see Chrom loving Robin as a conflict of interest, which Chrom doesn't respond to well. Whether Naga really caused the cave-in or it was just because of old, decaying structures giving way, is something I'll leave for readers to decide themselves. 
> 
> Thank you for 90 kudos! I appreciate it soooo much!!!!! :)


	28. Your Majesty

**_Be stern in the council chamber, [Show no weakness, and insist on your plans being ratified by the sovereign.] so that you may control the situation._ **

 

Robin put an apple in his coat pocket and left the dining hall. It was early morning and he wanted to slip away without being noticed by anyone else. He wasn’t in the mood to speak with anyone. Chrom was asleep in their tent, the elixirs Lissa gave him powerful enough to knock him into unconsciousness with ease. The only thing broken was his ankle, but he had bruises and cuts all along his legs. There was also bruises along his abdomen from where he hit the floor from being toppled by the cave-in. Robin thought about Chrom’s injuries as he sat at the base of a tree at the edge of camp. He took out his apple and bit into it. He chewed and listened to the morning cicadas. 

When he went to bite his apple again, he halted. The cream-colored insides of the fruit were coated with a reddish-purple tint of saliva. Robin studied it, his heart in sudden flames. It wasn’t simply the blood that comes from dry gums and cut cheeks. It had an edge to it that wasn’t human. 

The Grimleal were making strides in resurrecting their lord. The Fell Blood within him was beginning to rustle because of it. Robin panicked and stood, dropping his bitten apple to the ground and rushing off. 

Robin returned to his tent, which was right beside the strategy tent in their most recent camp set-up. He stopped when he saw a group of people waiting outside the strategy tent. They looked to be nobles. He closed his eyes a moment as he remembered a small group of council members were coming from the castle to meet them at Mt. Prism to have a meeting about the war with the Grimleal. They were only scheduled to be there for a few days, and would spend their evenings in the local village inns, but it put a sour taste in Robin’s mouth. He didn’t much care for dealing with nobles, especially when quite a few of them looked down their nose at him when he married Chrom. 

One of the nobles turned, which caused the rest of them to. They hurried closer to Robin, their fine silk rustling like flower blooms on trees. Robin bit his lip. He rubbed his thumb over his wedding band to remind himself it was worth the trouble in dealing with this type of individual. 

“Lord Robin,” one said, standing straight with hardened posture. “We’ve been awaiting your arrival for our council meeting.”

Robin went to respond, but another noble chimed in. 

“Yes, milord. Dare I say, those Grandmaster robes suit you.”

Another spoke, “As Grandmaster, we need your final decision on the pursuing war with Plegia. We have several diplomatic intakes to review with you from a variety of regions as well as neighboring realms.”

“How is Exalt Chrom, Lord Robin? We heard he was injured.”

Robin grit his teeth. “I must check on my husband and my--” He caught himself before he revealed he had daughters in camp with him. “My _ sister-in-law  _ so we may get him what he needs. I apologize for any inconvenience, but I ask we push the meeting back to noon.”

A few of the nobles nodded. A few rolled their eyes and another huffed. Robin tasted metal in his mouth. 

“Milord, I understand the Exalt is injured, but he has caretakers to look after him. You are not his hand-maiden. We need you to give us your final decision on the route our halidom will take with Plegia,” a noble said back, his tone degrading. “The Grimleal are making successful strides in resurrecting the Fell Dragon. It’s possible they’ll be able to bring the beast back given the time. You must give us your guidance as Grandmaster, you do understand you have another title besides Prince Consort, correct, _Your Majesty?_ ”

Robin lost his temper at the mocking usage of _Your Majesty._ He didn’t mean to, but the scolding he was receiving was unwarranted and came at a time where he didn’t have the patience to tend to it with a monotone voice. He just wanted to sit with his suffering husband, was that too much to ask? Robin thought not, and it put a fiery edge in his voice. 

“Do you not think I’m  _ aware? _ ” he retorted, his tone sharp. “I’m well aware of the Grimleal. I’ve been fighting those damn fiends for months! I will make a decision when the time is right.  I have all the information I need to do so. And no one, and I mean  _ no one _ , takes better care of my husband than I do! If I want to spend time with him while he’s ill I will. It’s not as if I’m asking you to wait days, I’m asking you to wait a few hours. Is that too much to ask?”

“Why must you pretend your marriage isn’t a farce?” the noble responded. “We know why Exalt Chrom married you. He wanted to solidify his name in the family history for being the first to marry a man. We don’t fault him for it, it was quite clever, but  _ you _ should know your place.”

Robin swallowed down angry tears. “A farce?! I’ve been through too much with him for this to be a farce. I would do anything for Chrom. I--” Robin paused, clenching his fists. “You know what? I don’t need to defend myself to you. I don’t have to explain my marriage to you either. Why are you acting this way towards me? It’s a disgrace! Get the hell out of my sight. All of you. Go back to the village and stay there. I’ll send for you when  _ I  _ want to meet with you. Until then, keep your mouths shut.” 

The nobles stared at him as he threw the flap to his tent open. Robin dug his heels into the dirt and folded his arms. He huffed, anger and hurt flowing through his body and giving him a rush of adrenaline. His arms crossed as he shook his head. 

“Robin?”

He turned his head and saw his husband staring at him. There was an angry spike in the center of his eye that faded when they looked at each other.  Robin walked over to him and sat at the edge of the bed. Their hands overlapped. 

“How are you doing?” Chrom asked as he licked his lip. 

Robin sighed. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

“I’m fine. The tonic Lissa gave me is working wonders. I don't feel much discomfort.”

“I need to give you another dose so you don’t feel it wear off.” Robin stood and grabbed the bottle on the table. He measured out a dose and poured it into a small cup. He handed it to Chrom and sat back down on the bed. 

Chrom drank the tonic and set the empty cup aside. “ _ I’ll _ deal with them, Robin. I won’t tolerate them treating you that way.”

“You heard that?” Robin frowned. 

“Yes. You handled it well, my love. No one should doubt your prowess as a leader of Ylisse.”

“Oh, Chrom.” Robin blushed and turned his head away. “What prowess? I lost my temper.”

“You had every right to. You losing your temper is nothing compared to when I lose mine. They have no place questioning our marriage. If they wish to gossip, they can do it in their private chambers, not to our faces.”

“I suppose…”

Chrom smiled softly. He wrapped his arm around the back of Robin’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow and loving with a hint of promiscuity to it. When they pulled apart, Robin’s face was flushed. 

“Does that seem like a farce to you?” Chrom whispered with a witty grin on his lips. 

“No.” Robin chuckled. He tasted a metal in his mouth. He frowned, his heart spiking as he was reminded of the half-eaten apple he had left behind under the tree. “Chrom?”

“Hm?”

“The Grimleal are making progress towards the resurrection…” He stiffened. “I--I’m seeing signs of it. I have that vile liquid in my mouth again. It’s very subtle, but it’s there. The Fell Blood in me is stirring.”

Chrom narrowed his brows. “We need to make the tonic again.”

Robin shook his head, blinking away tears of frustration. “I don’t want to hurt you any more than you already are.”

“A little cut is nothing.”

“With the amount of times we’ve needed to do this, that spot will scar.”

“So? Have you seen my torso? It’s littered with marks of my reckless abandon. At least this mark has purpose and is not a result of my carelessness.”

“Chrom--”

“Robin,” Chrom interjected, his voice stern. “I’ll do  _ anything _ for my husband. We don’t have time to waste. Get the recipe and make it, Lissa is out tending to soldiers today. We’ll save my part for last.”

Robin carefully measured out the ingredients and mixed them together to form a silky liquid. He set the bottle it was in on the nightstand and took out a freshly cleansed pocket knife. He stared at the tip, then to the scarring skin under the crease of his husband’s elbow. He hesitated, picturing his daughter doing the same thing for him a month prior. His stomach lurched as he shook his head. 

“I can’t do it, Chrom,” he mumbled, upset brimming in his voice. “I’m sorry.”

Chrom sighed softly, taking the pocket knife out of his hand. Robin glanced away, unable to bring himself to look at what was being done for him.  There wasn’t any sound other than Chrom’s concentrated breathing and the shuffling of the glass bottle. Robin turned his head again when he heard the bottle’s contents being shook. He looked down and saw the small, bloodied cut at his husband’s arm. He squeezed his eyes shut a moment before opening the stand and grabbing a small bandage kit from inside. He quietly cleaned the cut and bandaged it.

Robin grabbed a small cup and poured some of the tonic into it. Without thinking, he jolted his head back and gushed it down. When he opened his eyes, tears that had bubbled dripped onto his cheeks. He wiped them away. 

“Come here, Robin,” Chrom said, his voice just above a whisper. His arms were open and welcoming. 

Robin sat on the bed, leaning into his chest as his arms wrapped around him. The shared warmth was comforting, the stress of the situation easing a small bit. Robin listened to Chrom’s steady breathing in the silence between them, the only other sound that of the cicadas in the trees just beyond the camp.  Robin leaned up, fingers tangled in his hair and smoothing out his scalp. He eased forward and they kissed briefly. 

“Hey, Robin,” Chrom said after it was over. “Wanna kiss...like a lot?”

Robin blushed. “You’re not one for subtlety are you?”

“I don’t want agitate you like I did with the apple that time,” he responded with a chuckle. 

Robin laughed. He leaned forward again. “Well, here’s my answer.”

They continued their affections. The touches were soft and sweet, yet a twinge of sultry all at once. Robin cupped Chrom’s jawline in his palm, Chrom’s hand still scrunching up tufts of Robin’s hair in his grasp. They carried like this, encapsulated in their own bubbled world. Robin placed kisses on his husband’s neckline, his simple tunic allowing him more reign over his skin. Chrom exhaled, seemingly pleased at the contact. The strings at the top of the tunic were loosened by Robin’s nimble fingers, exposing more area for his lips to wander. Robin paused, unbuckling his boots and slipping off his coat. He climbed into bed and straddled his husband’s hips. 

“You didn’t ask me if I wanted to take it further,” Chrom mumbled, his voice husky. “But I welcome it all the more.”

Robin blushed. “I’m all for subtlety, my dear.”

Chrom caught Robin’s hand and brought it his lip, placing a kiss on the knuckles right above his wedding band. “This, right here, is my favorite accessory of yours.”

“I’m all yours,” Robin whispered. “Or should I say,  _ you’re all mine. _ ”

Chrom smirked. “Is this why you canceled your meeting this morning? So you could sit on my lap?”

“I said I was taking care of my husband. This is all part of that.” Robin smirked back, lifting Chrom’s tunic over his head. He ran his hands over his toned abdomen. “Do you not approve, Your Majesty?”

Chrom laughed. “I only like hearing that when it comes from your lips.”

Robin chuckled and removed his own tunic. They kissed again. Robin’s hand slipped underneath his husband’s trousers in a tantalizing way, eliciting a soft moan from his lover. The moment was soft and quiet, the sounds of the cicadas once again accompanying their intimate atmosphere. Their lips meet in a sensual motion, the moment escalating, Robin’s hand still in a vulnerable place. 

Loud footsteps sounded outside the tent. The flap was swung open in an instant. 

“Uncle Chr- _ Whoa _ ,” Owain stood in the middle of the tent, his eyes covered with his forearm. “Uncle Robin, why do you have your hand in Uncle Chrom’s  _ pants? _ ”

Robin gasped, drawing his hands to his chest. He grabbed his coat and wrapped it around him, too embarrassed to think to put his arms through the sleeves. His face reddened, staring at his nephew with a humiliating sense of awe. Upon meeting Lissa and Frederick’s son, the family soon understood his colorful personality. Robin wondered how Owain managed to not get any of Frederick’s dutiful qualities. It seemed oblivious qualities ran in Ylisse’s royal family, with Owain’s grasp on it far outweighing Chrom’s. Robin climbed off his husband and sat on the edge of the bed, Chrom drawing the sheets up to cover most of his torso, his face flushed. 

“What the  _ hell  _ are you doing in my tent without sounding the bell first?” Robin scolded. 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you, Uncle Robin!” Owain responded, his hands waving. “I couldn’t find you, so I thought I’d come see Uncle Chrom instead. Sorry, I didn’t think things would be spicy in here with his ankle broken and all.” He flushed, his hand behind his head. 

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Gods--Just, please, drop that. Don’t mention it again. We’re a married couple, you know.” He sighed. “Now what was so damned important?”

“It’s Morgan. I was eating breakfast with her and Lucina when she starting coughing up what looks like blood.”

“Gods! Oh, Gods!” Robin scrambled off the bed, throwing his tunic over his head and slipping his coat on. “It’s Grima. It’s Grima, Chrom! I think it’s been resurrected.” 

“Owain, is your mother still away?” Chrom asked. 

“Yes. She’s tending to the soldiers in the next camp over with Maribelle. The other healers went with them, Lucina sent for my mom so she should be back in a few hours.”

“Bring Morgan back here, Robin,” Chrom said, a panicked, worried edge in his tone.

“Right.” Robin rushed towards the flap of the tent, his hair disheveled and his shirt half-tucked in. “Owain, take me to her.”

 

**~*~**

 

When Robin reached the small campfire where Morgan was sitting, he could hear her cries. Lucina had her arm around her shoulders, doing her best to console her sister. Robin ran up to them, collapsing on his knees. He stared up at Morgan’s distressed  eyes. 

“Morgan,” he said, his voice hoarse. “Morgan, dear, what happened?”

Morgan shook her head, her cries stealing her voice. Lucina held out a stained handkerchief. “She coughed this substance up, Papa. I think it’s Grima. There’s scouting rumors the resurrection was successful.”

Robin nodded. He stood. “Morgan, let me carry you back to my tent.” 

She nodded, and she let him picked her up. Robin cradled her in his arms. “Lucina, can you watch for Lissa? When she arrives, bring her to our tent.”

Lucina nodded as Robin rushed off again. 

Robin pushed through the loose tent flap and met Chrom’s worried gaze. He placed her on his side the bed. Morgan wiped her eyes and sniffled, unbuckling and slipping off her boots. She drew her knees to her chest. Chrom wrapped his arm around her, his tunic on once again and his once relaxed physique stiff. 

“Hey, sweetheart, it’s going to be okay,” he said to her, his voice reassuring. 

Robin grabbed the glass bottle and squeezed it. He had never heard Chrom use the term  _ sweetheart _ with anyone before. The only endearments he seemed to use were  _ my love _ or the rare  _ my dear husband. _ He had never heard an endearment used with their children and the sound of it tingled Robin’s ears. It sent a signal of the severity of the situation, the stress bringing out facets of their parenthood they didn’t even know existed. Robin poured some of the tonic in the cup and walked back to Morgan’s side of the bed. He sat on the edge. 

“Drink this, dear,” Robin said. “It’ll stop the influence of the Fell blood.”

Morgan nodded, seemingly understanding what it all meant from the fight with Validar. She took the cup and drank it down. She handed the empty glass back with shaking hands. Robin stood again, returning with a damp cloth. Chrom took it and ran it over Morgan’s tear-stained face. 

“The Fell Dragon is back, I’m sure of it now,” Robin sighed. He bit his lip. “Doing the Awakening was the right choice. I’m putting an end to this, Morgan. For both of us, and the halidom, but especially for you and your sister. It won’t harass either of you anymore. I love you, you understand that, right?”

Morgan nodded. Chrom leaned his head on his. “Stay here with me the rest of the day. I’ll give you more of the tonic when you need it, you just let me know. I love you too, you know. Let Father and Papa take care of it, alright?”

Morgan nodded again, a small smile of appreciation on her lips. Robin rose. “I’m going to check on Lucina,” he said.

 

**~*~**

 

Robin returned to the camp spot. Lucina sat on the long, her palm on her cheek. He sat beside her as she lifted her head. She furrowed her brows. 

“Papa, what are you doing here?” she asked. 

“Just checking on you,” he said. “Your father is looking after Morgan.”

Lucina nodded and dropped her hand. “I’m fine.”

“Honestly?”

She shrugged and bit her lip. “You don’t need to worry about me, Papa.”

“What?” Robin said, nearly incredulous. “Lucina, I’m your father, I will never stop worrying about you! Ever! Even when you’re happier than you’ve ever been I’ll still worry. It’s just the way parents are.  So, please, be honest with me. I’m here for you.”

“I--I feel as though I can’t protect my family from this fiend. I’m failing again...” Lucina turned her head. “What if my time happens all over again and I lose….Ah, nevermind…”

Robin frowned, seeing part of himself in the way she spoke. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Lucina, dear, please listen to me when I tell you that’s not happening again. We defeated Validar and we’ll destroy this thing once and for all. We’ve made it this far and we’ll push the rest of the way through. You do an incredible job at protecting those you care about. Don’t forget you saved both me and your father’s lives.” Robin sniffled. He wiped away his tears. “I’m so proud of you. I love you. You and Morgan are the best daughters a man could ever ask for and Chrom is such a wonderful husband and…

“And...I’m thankful for it. I was a nobody, Lucina. I was knocked cold in the grass and I still have no idea as to why or how. Chrom didn’t have to trust me, to give me a purpose and a family...The morning you were born, I held you in my arms for the first time and it was incredible. I was filled with so much love and adoration for you. Gods, I almost didn’t want to give you up to let Chrom have a moment with you.” Robin chuckled, swiping away a few more tears from his eyes. “I don’t want to hear you say you’re a failure. You’re my daughter. I know you took up this cause for a valiant reason, and I respect that immensely. As your father, I just want you to be my daughter. I know you probably don’t understand that, you’re not yet a parent, but that’s how I feel. If you wanted to leave this battle and take a break back in Ylisstol I’d be fine with it. If you wanted to put the sword down forever I’d be fine with that as well.”

“But, Papa, I need to fight back.”

“See? I told you you wouldn’t understand.” Robin chuckled. “That’s alright. I don’t expect you to. Lucina, it’s about your happiness. It’s my job to look after you. To make sure you get where you want to be in life. I never want you to feel obligated to bear the burden of an entire war on shoulders.”

“I’m obligated already…” Lucina furrowed her brows, confusion on her features. 

“No. Not here, not now. Perhaps in your future past, but that is no more. As a parent, I played a part in bringing about your existence, and for that, I take responsibility of bearing your obligations. Deservingly, of course. And you deserve it. You’re fighting because you want vengeance. You  _ want _ it, dear. I understand. I know you won’t accept an offer of a prolonged break, so perhaps I can extend a day off to you. Think about it. I love you with all my heart, Lucina.”

Lucina sniffled. Tears flowed down her cheeks. Robin pulled her in for a hug as she cried into his shoulder. He leaned his head against hers, letting her vent her vehement emotions into the mid-morning air. 

“I love you, Papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter of Chrom and Robin being sweet parents. :3
> 
> I imagine the nobles would give Robin a hard time. Given in this story he's male as well as being a amnesiac, I think they'd be more than miffed their sons and daughters didn't have the chance to marry into the royal family. He's not from a royal house, so they think they can get away with treating him bad when Chrom's not around. 
> 
> This fic almost has 100 kudos! Wow!! Thank you guys so much, I appreciate the feedback this story has gotten, both comments and kudos! :)


	29. Rightful Heir

**_To know your enemy, you must become your enemy._ **

 

Robin paced the strategy table, his coat hooked around the back of his chair. The militia was once again back in the sands of Plegia, and the heat was brutal. The Fell Dragon had been resurrected, but had not yet reached any palpable power. Ylisse, along with ally Regna Ferox, hoped to squash the budding threat before it reached full strength. Sweat stuck pieces of Robin’s tunic to his back, and his continuously pinched and shook it to keep cool. He wiped his forehead and flopped in his chair, reaching for his canteen and sipping it. Robin hadn’t seen his husband since they had dressed earlier that morning. His ankle had healed well, and it was just three days prior he was cleared by Lissa to return to his regular duties. Chrom said he had ‘a list of several important things to do’, yet provided no context as to what. It was a bit strange, Robin usually knew exactly what Chrom was doing, they shared everything together. Not only were they a married couple, but they were the Exalt and Grandmaster of Ylisse. They needed to keep their communications open for the sake of ruling a realm. 

Robin twirled his feather quill, the ink on it dried. He had made great strides in formulating his plans. Despite this, he was nervous it wouldn’t be enough. He had continued to take the tonic daily as a fail-safe, and he gave Morgan dosages as well. He rubbed his thumb over his wedding band and sighed. More than anything, he wanted to return to Ylisstol with his family. The war was getting tiring, and he was growing exhausted with fighting. He wondered how his infant daughter was, and the next time he saw her, if she would remember him as she did the previous time. 

The tent flap opened. Robin turned as Chrom walked in, his hands behind his back. 

“Hello,” Robin mumbled, his palm on his cheek. He dropped the quill onto the table. 

“Hi there, my love,” Chrom said with a smile. He kissed Robin’s cheek. “I’ve got something for you.”

Robin furrowed his brows as a small bunch of flowers were brought in front of his face. He took the small bundle, wrapped together in a small lace, and brought them to his nose. The smell was soothing, a reminder of more temperate climates. 

“Thank you, Chrom.” Robin smiled. “These are lovely.”

“Those are all we could find,” Chrom said. “There aren’t many flowers lingering in the desert.”

“All  _ we _ could find?”

“Yes. Morgan and Lucina helped me look for them.”

“Oh.” Robin nodded, pressing his nose to the bunch once again. 

Chrom grinned. “It’s a special day.”

“It is?”

“Of course, silly. It’s your birthday!”

Robin furrowed his brows. “My birthday?”

“I know you can’t remember the date you were born on, but that doesn’t matter. This is the day I found you three years ago. Your life began today. The birth of the new you, you could say.”

“O-Oh, Chrom…” Robin bit his lip. He hardly acknowledged his birth, the actual or metaphorical one. He forgot about it every year. 

“You are taking the rest of the day off. No objections.”

“Alright. No objections. What do you have planned?”

“There’s a lake right beyond camp.” Chrom outstretched his hand. “Take a walk with me.”

Robin took his hand with a smile. “Okay.”

 

**~*~**

 

They walked to the lake hand in hand. A breeze of cool air accompanied the water, and Robin was tempted to take a swim as they were approaching it. They trudged up a small sand dune and at the foot of it, Robin saw his daughters at what looked like a picnic. They waved with smiles as Robin and Chrom approached. 

“Happy birthday, Papa,” Lucina said. 

“We made a picnic for you!” Morgan added, excitement in her eyes. “It has all your favorite foods.”

“That’s so sweet of you all,” Robin responded, taking a seat on the blanket spread onto the hardened, rocky ground next to the lake. Chrom followed. 

“Yes. How about a birthday lunch with the family?” he asked. 

“Of course. This is wonderful.”

The family ate their lunch together, light conversation traded between them. It was an ease to Robin’s mind, a break he knew he needed but often refused to take. He overworked himself, and so did Chrom, but Chrom knew when enough was enough and when to slow down for a moment to breathe. Robin did not. 

Lucina pulled a small, velvet pouch from the picnic basket. She held out her hand, the thread around it tied tight. “This is your gift, Papa,” she said. “We hope you like it.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to, lunch was a pleasure enough,” Robin said with a fluster. He took the pouch. “Thank you.”

He united the string and opened the top. He pushed two fingers inside the velvet and felt the curve of a band. He removed his fingers and turned the pouch over. A ring fell into his palm.  It had a gold band with a small, multi-colored opal fitted into the middle. Robin glanced to Chrom, looking for an explanation. 

“We had this forged for you,” Chrom said with a smile. “It’s meant to go on top of your wedding band.” He took Robin’s hand, grabbing the ring and folding out his fingers. He slid the ring onto his finger, pushing it until it touched his other band.

“Oh...it’s lovely…” Robin mumbled, still unsure what it all meant. Chrom chuckled. 

“I know you’re confused,” he said. “This band represents your children. The other represents me. It was Morgan and Lucina’s idea. I knew you’d love it.”

“Yes. We’re loyal to you, Papa. Just as Father is. We thought you like this more than another book or a blank journal. We wanted to give you something that has meaning.”

“I see...” Robin swallowed. “This is so sweet of you…”

“It’s no problem, Papa,” Morgan chuckled. “We love you.”

Robin leaned over, wrapping both of his daughters into a tight embrace. He placed doting kisses on their heads. “I love you both so much. Thank you. This is such a beautiful gift. I have a wonderful family…”

“Of course. You’re part of what makes it so wonderful, you know,” Chrom chuckled, poking the back of Robin’s shoulder. “Girls, can I speak to your Papa alone? We’ll meet again for dinner.”

The girls nodded and took their leave, the couple now alone. Robin held out his hand, admiring how the jewel caught the sunlight. Chrom grabbed his hand and cradled it, his fingers running over the bands. 

“I picked the jewel,” he said. “It’s an opal. It’s the jewel of kings as well the one for optimism and loyalty.”

“Chrom, I’m no king,” Robin sighed. “I’m Prince Consort at the most.”

“A fancy title for a king.” Chrom smiled. “They can’t just called us the Exalts. That’s too confusing.”

“Prince Consort means I’m the husband of the reigning sovereign, the Exalt, who is a  _ prince. _ I’m a step below you, Chrom. All the final decisions have to go through you. I can give approval but you can always override me.”

Chrom playfully rolled his eyes. “Fine. I should know by now you’re one for technicalities.” He paused. “What do you want to do?”

“Admire the water I suppose.”

“I’m going to _ override _ you on that one.”

Robin furrowed his brows. After a moment, the connotation snapped together in his mind and he blushed redder than he had in a great while. He pressed his knuckles to his cheek and turned his head away. “You sure know when to use my words against me.”

“Maybe. I’m all about pleasing my husband on his birthday.”

 

**~*~**

 

“Success!” Chrom exclaimed with a tired, yet enthusiastic tone. He laid on his back beside Robin, their chest laboring with the aftermath of their exertion. Robin wiped the side of his lip and swallowed. He glanced over to his husband. 

“You’re really pleased with your performance, aren’t you?” he asked with a light blush. 

“Well, sure, but I meant we finally finished making love with no interruptions. When the last time that happened?”

“Gods, when we were at Valdiar’s fortress? That feels like eons ago.”

“That sound about right. Let’s wash up in the water.”

The couple bathed in cool waters of the lake, then dressed again. Robin combed his fingers through his damp hair and rubbed his eyes. Admittedly, he was a bit tired after the shake-up in his schedule. He wouldn’t have minded a nap, curled up in his husband’s side. He yawned as Chrom finished buckling his boots. 

They headed back to camp side-by-side. As they approached the settlement, they noticed several members of their militia scrambling about. Robin furrowed his brows, and when he glanced to Chrom, noticed he held the same expression. Lissa noticed them and rushed up to them. 

“Risen invaded the camp,” she said through her exerted breath. “They’ve been taken care of now. But-”

“Why didn’t someone come get us?!” Chrom asked, a stern edge present in his tone.

“It happened fast, and everyone was focused on defending camp.” Lissa shook her head, distress in her  eyes. “Morgan’s missing. We can’t find her anywhere.”

_ “What?!”  _ Robin exclaimed. “What do you mean she’s  _ missing? _ ”

“We can’t find her anywhere in camp. I’ve looked everywhere…”

“A-Alright...um…” Chrom stuttered. “Where’s Frederick? We need a briefing.”

 

**~*~**

 

Robin paced the strategy table after they were briefed by Frederick. He wasn’t focused enough to concoct a plan, his mind in jumbles after learning the extent of the onslaught. The Risen had come on fast, but with them, a small band of Grimleal. No one was prepared, and in the chaos, there wasn’t a clear direction on how to account for everyone and who was missing. Only after it was over did the militia realize Chrom and Robin had been absent the entire time, and that Morgan had gone missing entirely. Robin ran his hand over his face as Chrom stared blankly at the map. 

“The Grimleal must’ve noticed her brand and taken her,” Robin said in a shaky voice. “I refuse to believe she got lost or worse...even if...I just can’t bring myself to think it right now.”

Chrom hung his head as the flap opened. It was Lucina. She clutched the hilt of her Falchion and shook her head, tears already on her cheeks. 

“Papa, Father, I’m so sorry…” she cried. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t protect her, I lost sight of her and...it’s not an excuse, but…”

“Lucina, it’s alright. It’s not your fault,” Chrom said. “You did your best. You always do. That’s all we can ask for.”

“My best wasn’t good enough!”

“If anything, we shoulder some of this. We weren’t present during the attack at all,” Robin sighed. “When was the last time you saw her?”

“She was at my side until the end. I got overwhelmed, and when I turned around, she was gone. I think she was kidnapped. There was a group of Grimleal I saw retreating over the horizon, but they were too far away to pursue.”

“She must be with them. We need to send spies to scout the area and track them.” Robin sighed. He wrapped an arm around Lucina’s shoulders. “Thank you for helping defend the camp, Lucina. I’m sorry we were absent.”

“It’s alright, Papa. This was a surprise attack, some of the Shepherds were returning from the nearby village and joined the fray, so you were the only ones that were gone when it happened. 

"I'm glad you're safe. Go get some rest, dear. We’ll handle things  from here.”

 

**~*~**

 

A few days later, spies returned with their reports. Morgan was being held captive by the Grimleal, but instead of harming her, they were _pampering_ her. They were treating her as their leader, for she held the legendary Fell brand, the mark that proved her lineage to the Fell Dragon. Robin sat at the strategy table as he and Chrom tried to formulate a plan to bring her home. Robin pressed his fist to his cheek. He had an idea, but he was nervous to tell his husband. There was a good chance it would be shot down, but he had to suggest it. 

“Chrom, I think I should dress in Plegian Dark Mage robes and walk into their camp. I’ll show them my brand, they’ll see I’m Validar’s son and crown me their king. This way I can infiltrate their forces and find the best way to defeat them from the inside out,” Robin said. Chrom leaned back and furrowed his brows. 

“Robin, that’s insane.” He shook his head, stress in his eyes. “I don’t want to risk you getting hurt.”

“What’s odd about this situation is that they’ve crowned her their leader. They must realize she’s related to Validar. If I reveal myself, I can claim ownership of the throne as Validar’s rightful heir. I have the brand to prove it. I will gain full control over everything, and Morgan will be at my right hand. They’ll never know I’m your husband or she’s your daughter. Perhaps this way I can quell the Fell Dragon before it gains enough power to threaten the realms. The resurrection is still in its infancy. This is the perfect storm.”

“This plan sounds clever, but…” Chrom sighed. 

“I know, my dear. I’m your husband and you don’t want to lose sight of me too. But, the thing is, you _won’t_ lose sight of me. Once I’m crowned, I’ll be communicating with you constantly, relaying information back and forth. We just have to be apart for a short time.”

Chrom stayed silent for a moment. Then, he nodded, dread in his gaze. “You’re right, Robin. Let’s go forth with this plan and start making preparations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a while to update! I was actually trying to brainstorm where I wanted to take this story next, and this is what I came up with! :)
> 
> I tossed around recreating the end of the game, but I wanted to do something different. For the longest time, I couldn't come up with anything different and interesting in regards to the fight with Grima. Right before I fell asleep last night I came up with this, so I wrote it out today and will continue with a plot direction in place. I hope you find it interesting! Thank you for the feedback and kudos!


	30. The Desert Throne

**_In making tactical dispositions, the highest pitch you can attain is to conceal them._ **

 

As Robin walked through the sands towards the Grimleal stronghold, he couldn’t help but have his husband on his mind. Earlier that day, he had woke earlier than usual and dressed in a traditional Plegian Dark Mage outfit resembling Henry’s. He fitted a tome in his hand and kept a sword sheathed at his back, covered by the dark purple cape placed at his shoulders. Robin turned around from the vanity to find Chrom staring at him, his eyes soft and uneasy as he gazed over the new clothing. Robin’s gaze fell to the ground. 

“I guess I’ll be going now,” he mumbled. Chrom sighed heavily and walked over, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Robin leaned his head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat was quicker than usual. He could of swore he could feel his husband shivering, but couldn’t bring himself to dwell on it. They pulled apart, and Chrom gave him a gentle, loving kiss. 

“Bring her home, Robin,” Chrom whispered. 

“I will, Chrom. I will.”

Robin snapped out of his memory as he approached a small encampment. It was Grimleal judging by the flags that flew at the entrance to the camp. Robin brushed down his clothing and licked his lip. He couldn’t stall, though part of him wanted to. When he reminded himself of his trapped daughter, it put the vigor in his step, wiping out the hesitation that had invaded his mind for a moment. He marched towards the encampment, and was soon met with a Grimleal swordsman standing post at the entrance. He put his hand on his sword as Robin drew closer. 

“I don’t recognize you. What is your business here?” the swordsman said, his stance signalling his defensive attitude. 

Robin put up his hands. “I’ve come seeking refuge after being isolated,” he said, reciting the dialogue he had devised while walking through the desert. “I want to dedicate my life to Grima, to find my rightful place among his constituents.”

The swordsman nodded. “I understand your sentiment, but I cannot just let you in. The savage Ylissean dogs of war have been spotted near. We are not trusting as of late. I hope a fellow Brother of Grima would understand.”

Robin stiffened. “I understand. But, I bear something that may be of interest to our people.” He held the back of his hand out. “See my brand? I am of the legendary bloodline.”

The swordsman studied the brand, then stepped back in shock. He narrowed his brows. “How can I be sure you are not an imposter? We already have one of the Holy bloodline amongst us, and she will lead us as she sees fit.”

“That girl is my daughter,” Robin said, fervor in his veins. He willed himself to keep a placid composure. “Her name is Morgan, and her brand was passed down to her from me. She is our late Lord Validar’s granddaughter and I am his son. If you don’t believe me, feel free to try to wash this off my hand with magic. You will not be able to.”

The swordsman blinked. “I will take you to our most powerful dark mages. They will prove the validity of your claims.”

“So be it.”

 

**~*~**

 

When Robin entered the halls of Validar’s former castle once again, it sent shivers down his spine. It had been three days of travel. The encampment he had entered had proven his claims correct, thus catapulting him to the height of leadership amongst the Grimleal. He was fabled one, the one who had been born from decades of dedication, the  _ Vessel of Grima.  _  He was practically worshipped, and now heralded as the rightful-heir to the throne of Plegia, proving his connection to King Validar. 

The castle was pristine, smelling faintly of the desert flowers that lined the entrance hall. The Shepherds had abandoned the castle in their haste to continue on and get Chrom to Mount Prism, never really taking into account what may be done with it. Now Robin had his answer. He wasn’t surprised, but it was surreal to be back in the place where he had defeated Validar, this time in order to take his place. Robin swallowed and readjusted the circlet on top of his head. The Grimleal had presented him with traditional royal robes, which mimicked Validar’s. The only differences were that Robin elected to wear a circlet instead of the gold Validar had at the sides of his head, and Robin also choose to wear a cream tunic under his robes instead of leaving his chest exposed. He already looked enough like his father, he wanted to retained at least a personal touch to his appearance. His boot clicked along the floor, guards keeping up with his step. 

“Take me to my daughter,” he said in an almost commanding voice. The guards nodded. 

“She is resting in her room, milord. Follow me this way.”

Robin was soon met with the door of the grand suite of the castle. It was what used to be Validar’s, and the room was where Robin and Chrom had stayed while the Ylissean Army rested. A few memories from that time flashed through his mind before he took the doorknob and tried to yank it open. It was locked. Robin bit his tongue. The door opened to a handmaiden on the other side. 

“How may I--” She stalled, seeing Robin’s attire. She straightened her posture. “Milord, is it you? Master Robin, King Validar’s son?”

“Yes. I wish to see my daughter.” Robin nodded, growing impatient. 

“Of course.” She stepped aside and he stepped in. He turned around. 

“I request some privacy. Feel free to attend to other duties.”

The guards and the handmaiden nodded, shutting the door. Robin locked it, turning his attention to the room. It was empty, and Robin panicked a moment before he saw a petite figure leaned against the balcony. Robin rushed across the room, his boots loud against the marble. Morgan startled and turned around when he was standing in the doorway. She widened her eyes in disbelief. She shook her head. 

“Papa?” she mumbled. “Papa?!”

“I’m here, Morgan,” he stressed, feeling relief at seeing her again. “I’m here.”

He put out his arms and she rushed into them, breaking into a sob. She wore a circlet similar to his, her black, purple, and gold dress matching the pattern of his robes.  He couldn’t help it when a few tears spouted in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks at having his daughter safe in his arms again. After a moment of unspoken emotion, Morgan shook her head against his chest. 

“What are you doing here? How did you get in?” she asked. 

Robin guided her inside and shut the doors to the balcony. There shouldn’t have been anyone able to listen in one of the highest sections of the castle, but he was taking no chances. He walked over to the bed and she followed, both of them sitting at the edge of the sheets. He wrapped his arm around her to pull her close.

“I used my brand to gain their trust,” Robin said. “This brand proves our lineage to the Fell Dragon, and it proves that I am Validar’s son, therefore the rightful heir to the throne of Plegia. They’ve all but crowned me king.”

“Wh-What about Father? And Ylisse?”

“This is all part of the plan, Morgan,” Robin whispered. “We’re taking the Grimleal from the inside out.”

Morgan furrowed her brows. “What?”

“As King of the Grimleal and Plegia, I have access to and control of all operations. This means I can see the tactical strategies and manipulate them accordingly, putting them in Ylisse’s favor. I can also check the progress of the Fell Dragon’s development. Have you had any symptoms?”

Morgan shook her head. “No. I think the tonic had built up in my system, and it hasn’t had enough time to wear off yet.”

“I have of bottle of it with me. Our proximity to the fiend is not doing us favors. We’ll keep taking it to protect ourselves.”

“Of course, Papa.”

“Has anyone here harmed you?”

“Not at all. They treat me as royalty.”

Robin let go a sigh of relief. He kissed her temple, still feeling the adrenaline of all that had transpired the past few days. “The servants are bound to fix you up a room, since they now consider this mine. But, if you’d rather stay in here with me, I have no issue with it.”

“If it’s not any trouble…” Morgan said with a hopeful shrug. Her eyes still reflected anxiety and fear. 

“Of course. To be honest, I still don’t trust them entirely. I’d like to keep you as close as possible while we navigate things. I’ll be contacting your father as soon as I can.”

“I’m so glad you’re here, Papa. I’ve been so scared, even though they don’t harm me.”

“I understand. I’m happy to see you safe. We’ve all been so worried.”

Morgan sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. “I love you, Papa.”

“I love you too, Morgan.”

 

**~*~**

 

Robin found himself sitting on the Plegian throne the next day. It was surreal and nerve-wracking all the same, the desert sun pouring in from the dark panes of stained glass. The thought of ruling over the Grimleal and Plegia made him nauseated, even though he was doing it to bring peace to the continent. He tapped his foot against against the marble floor, guards off to each of his sides a few paces away. Morgan was right beside him at a smaller throne he’d requested for her. He had simply requested a chair, but when they returned with the smaller throne, he didn’t want to think of what dark corridor it was retrieved from. He sighed and glanced over at her. He fiddled with the bands on his ring finger. An individual, Robin could only guess they were a servant or advisor, walked down the crimson carpeting that lead to the throne. They bowed to him and waited for him to speak. 

“Please speak your mind,” Robin said, projecting his voice. He had to play the part of king the best he could, and he hoped he could instill a sense of command into the constituents around him. He also hoped the time he had spent as a royal with Chrom would help him through. 

“Your Majesty, the council wishes to inquire about a few things. With you and your daughter present, they were wondering about the status of your wife. If needed, they will send a group to retrieve her.”

Robin gripped the arm of the throne. He exhaled through his nose, quick to respond in order to dismiss the conversation. “My wife passed away in childbirth,” he lied. 

“I see. My condolences, milord. In that case, the council wanted to inquire if you’d be interested in meeting the harem--”

_ “Harem?!” _ Robin exclaimed, his cheeks flushed. He shifted around his seat in discomfort. 

“Yes, milord. There are many women who wish to please you. It’s a honor to be able to sate the king’s desires and they are more than willing to do so.”

Robin furrowed his brows and ruffled his hair, his face burning. “That-um-won’t be necessary. I have no need of  such a thing. Please tell those women they are free to pursue other endeavors.” 

The servant nodded. “If you wish it. The head general wishes to speak with you after me.”

“Please send him in.”

The servant bowed and excused themself. The head general walked down the hall soon after, the sound of clinking armor echoing throughout the space. He bowed, his attire matching Frederick’s. Robin frowned at the similarity, hoping the rest of his family was doing well. He glanced to Morgan again as if to subconsciously make sure she was still at his side. Robin turned his attention to the general, his interest piqued. He needed this information the most, though he figured he’d spend some more time shooing away servants that wished to become an overbearing presence in his life. 

“Speak, General,” he said, his head raised in authority. “Present me your report on our army.”

“Your Majesty,” the general said, clearing his throat. “The state of the army is well. Our cost to resource ratio is running in the positive margins. We’ve been able to make more supply at a cheaper cost as of late, allowing for growth amongst our units.”

“Good.” Robin nodded. “What of our enemies?”

“Our spies have been tracking the movements of the Ylissean forces. We’ve located their Exalt. We had previously lost him in the shifting of both our and the enemy’s movements, but he was located once again. My lead sniper unit can set up location based on our spies’ findings. With your word, we can assassinate him tonight.”

Robin stiffened, his bones rigid. He squeezed the arm of the throne until his hand ached. Morgan shifted beside him, biting her lip and turning her head down to hide her distress. Panic waved over Robin’s body, his chest throbbing from his rapid heart beat. He tried to steady his breathing, a shaking hand coming to his face. The cold sting of his wedding band touched his cheek. He shook his head. 

“No, no,” he said, his mind in a daze. “I...I want him  _ alive.” _

The general nodded, his brows furrowed. “If you wish, milord, but our military advisor would recommend this route. This opportunity has yet to present itself so far in conflict, and we were pleased to present with this news your first day of the throne. We can end the war with Ylisse, for once their leader is befallen, they will turn to inner turmoil. Then, we are free to focus on serving Grima.”

“The exact opposite is possible as well, general. Fell the Exalt, another royal family member will take his place. They will become invigorated and charge at us with more aggression than before.”

“Of course, milord. What do you suggest we do?”

“Instead of an assassination, I want you to kidnap him. This way, the Ylisseans will panic and spread their resources thin by trying to retrieve him. If you kill him, they will become invigorated with vengeance, if you kidnap him, they will panic and loose their tactical senses. We saw this in their conflict with King Gangrel a few years ago. Kidnap first, then we’ll decide what to do with him once we’ve strangled their army hoarse.”

“An excellent plan, Your Majesty.”

“Be sure to tell your kidnappers to make it apparent  _ I _ sent for him and he will stand before  _ me _ . Let him be clear of what a real king looks like.” Robin paused and licked his dry lip. “And tell them not to  _ dare _ touch him in a tortuous way once he’s captured. Leave the punishments to my discretion.”

“Yes, milord.”

Robin dismissed everyone after the general left. He retired to his chambers at lunch, Morgan still at his side. He paced and paced, his hands combing through his hair in pure fear. His stomach lurched with every step, his nerves overstimulated. The sound of the spring water flowing into the pool at the far end of his chambers was the only thing echoing in his mind. He tried to catch his breath properly, but it proved difficult. 

“Morgan, I hope he understands what I’m doing,” he said, his voice trembling. “If a battle breaks out, it won’t end well. He needs to surrender and let himself to be brought back here. They can still hurt him and claim he was the aggressor.”

“We can only hope, Papa,” Morgan mumbled. “Perhaps when your name is spoken aloud it will become clear to him.”

“That’s all we have to hold out on. Gods, Chrom, please don’t be daft for once!”


	31. Solitary Confinement

**_The art of war is the art of deception._ **

 

Robin paced the balcony in the dead of night. Morgan was lying down in the grandiose bed that was present in the royal chambers, though he was aware she wasn’t asleep. Neither could bear the dark, let alone the thought of lying still in unconscious slumber. He instructed the army’s general to alert him when the Ylissean Exalt was brought into the castle, nevermind the time of day. A whole day had passed and no word had come to him. Robin was being driven mad with all the prospects floating in his mind and sullying it. He was nauseated, and had yet to eat a meal all day. He had urged Morgan to eat, but couldn’t blame her when she only chewed a few bites of her lunch. He was overcome with dizzy spells throughout the day and had to close his eyes to quell the upset in his stomach. As the clock ticked against the wall beside the open balcony doors, Robin halted. He had some odd, anxious feeling in his chest, a feeling that told him to venture into the dungeons himself to make sure his husband wasn’t already amongst the others underground. 

Robin marched back into the chambers and began throwing royal robes over his nightclothes. He fitted on his boots, combed his hair, disheveled from his constant tugging, and added his circlet. He added a gold necklace to accent his cream tunic, small details to accentuate his power as a king. He had to keep playing the role, and the constant attention to details and methodical movements were nothing he couldn’t handle, but it was downright exhausting. Especially with his husband thrown into the thick of it. 

He buckle his boots and stood, gazing at himself in the mirror. Morgan shifted under the sheets and stared at him across the dimly lit room. She furrowed her brows. 

“What are you doing, Papa?” she asked, her voice groggy from her restless exhaustion. 

“I’m going down to the dungeons to make sure he isn’t already there,” Robin said. “Just because I instructed them to let me know when he arrived doesn’t mean they actually planned on doing it, especially given its night. I’ll be back, try to rest the best you can.”

Morgan nodded. He opened the door and rushed down the hall, his boots echoing as he traveling the stairways and corridors.

 

**~*~**

 

The dungeons were everything Robin expected them to be. Dank, rusty, and lingering with grime coupled with ancient rot. It didn’t smell like decay, but it stenched of that which was inching closer to death, and Robin’s already sensitive stomach lurched at the atmosphere. There was a large, open room, a corridor at the other side. It was the guards’ keep, the place they dwelled while on prisoner watch. There was a large desk, behind it rows of thick jail-cell keys. There was a lot of noise, mostly jesting and laughter from the guards, all which silenced when they noticed their king had payed them a late night visit. They came to attention, one of them approaching Robin with nervous eyes. 

“How may we help you during this late evening, milord?” the guard asked. 

Robin shifted on his feets and lulled in his exhaustion before forcefully waking himself again. The whole situation was sometimes so surreal, he thought if he peered out into the distance for a time he might be released from it. He was never quite that lucky.

“Tell me what prisoners you brought to our keep today,” Robin said, his mouth dry. “I’ve been working on our tactical and diplomatic plans this evening and I wish to know what leverage we have in our hold. I apologize for showing up so late, it’s simply on my mind as of now.”

“Of course, milord. It’s no trouble at all. You’re free to visit anytime, given your station,” the guard responded. “We captured a few stray feroxi soldiers, but that is small coins compared to our other prisoner.”

Robin raised his brow, trying to tame his heart. “Who?”

“Chrom, the Exalt of Ylisse. He was brought in about two hours ago, just past midnight. We stripped his armor, and you’ll be pleased at the riches we found. They’re here, awaiting for your discretion on what may be done with them.”

Robin could quickly feel his temper boiling. He was close to snapping, a fluid mixture of many potent emotions swirling in his mind and body. When he spoke, his voice had a commanding, intimidating, and strict edge to it that made the guards in the room sit up a little straighter in their chairs.  

“Why was I not notified?” he said through grit teeth. “I instructed I be told as soon as it happened.”

“My apologies, milord, but it was not our decision. The general thought it best not to wake you, and ordered us to not bother you. It’d be best to speak with him as to why that decision was made.”

_ “Fine.” _ Robin sighed, his brows narrowed. “There should’ve been a gold-hilted sword on him. Give it to me now.”

One of the guards scrambled across the room, Falchion in hand. Robin’s hand trembled as he took it, sheathing it on his belt. He felt a twinge of guilt at having Naga’s legendary sword at his hip, where he thought was the last place it deserved to be. He didn’t give himself time to dwell on it. 

“Take me to him,” Robin commanded. He didn’t know his voice could be full with such authoritative vigor. He held a kingdom in his hands alongside his husband, but he had never acted spiteful in regards to it. As ruler of Plegia, his persona was far more stark then he ever intended, but thought it worked well enough in giving him an aura of power. 

“Of course. We placed him in the solitary confinement cell. It’s the highest security cell we have, completely closed off from the others.”

Robin merely nodded as he was lead through the corridors of cells to the end of one of the hallways. Each hall was lined with individual prisons, some captives lifting their head when he passed with the guard. Robin kept his eyes forward, not being able to bring himself to look the other prisoners in the eyes. If he ended this conflict, he’d free them, but he couldn’t preoccupy himself with such matters at the moment. There was a door at the end of one hallway, and the guard put the lock into it and pushed it open. The room within was divided in half by the bars of a musty, windowless cell with dirt floors and chains splaying the far wall. Robin’s eyes blurred before he could see properly, the sound of rustling chains deafening to his ears. Chrom laid against the fair wall, raising his head to the open doorway. Robin couldn’t see the look on his face, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. 

“Keys,” Robin demanded, putting out his hand. 

The guard furrowed his brow. “Milord--”

_ “Keys!” _ Robin retorted, his tone nearing vile. “Return to the keep. I will handle this alone.”

“I-If you wish it, sire. Please let us know if we can be of assistance.” The guard pushed the bundle of keys into Robin’s hand and shut the door behind him. 

As soon as the door shut, Robin broke down into a sob. He rushed forward, struggling as he tried to unlocked the cell door. When the door open, he stumbled in, his knees collapsing in front of his husband, who was chained by each arm and leg to the wall. Robin buried his head into Chrom’s neck and cried. 

“I’m so sorry, Chrom,” he sputtered, gripping the fraying tunic Chrom was wearing. “I’m sorry.”

Tears dampened Robin’s scalp, no immediate response coming his way. The chains were just long enough for Chrom to wrap his arms around Robin’s form, his hold clinging onto him. After the moment settled, Robin was the first to speak again. 

“This was this only way,” he said, his voice hoarse. “They had snipers trained on you, ready to kill at my command.”

“I figured it was you when the soldiers said you sent for me,” Chrom mumbled. “I was on patrol. I could’ve easily taken the two that kidnapped me, but I knew your name wasn’t mentioned for no reason.”

“I told them to make it clear I was requesting your hostage. I ordered the kidnapping. I panicked when I was told their plans, and I couldn’t think of anything else any faster, I--”

“I know, Robin,” Chrom interrupted. “It’s alright. I’m glad to see you again.”

Robin leaned back and kissed his husband with soft passion. “I’m taking you back to my chambers. Morgan is there waiting for news of you. I need to tie your hands and gag you with a cloth while you act as a slave. Is that alright?”

“That’s fine. I’ll follow your lead.”

 

**~*~**

 

When Robin lead Chrom out of the solitary confinement cell and back into the guards’ keep, the eyes within reflected pure shock. Guards gawked at Robin holding a thick robe in his hand, which lead to Chrom’s tightly bound wrists. His mouth was gagged, just enough to look believable without being uncomfortable. One of the guards spoke aloud, his tone curious and nervous. 

“Milord?” he said. “Do you need assistance?”

“No,” Robin said, his voice indignant. “He is now my personal slave. He has been properly subdued, completely bendable to my will after breaking his entirely. The world will quiver when they find out who I keep as a pet.”

The guard shivered in intimidated awe at the air Robin was putting forth. “O-Of course!”

“I would like his belongings delivered to my chambers in the morning.” Robin walked forward, Chrom following his every step. He didn’t stop to hear the guards’ response as he hurried down the hall. 

Robin unlocked the door to his chambers, shoving Chrom in harsher than he intended. The door shut behind them, the couple finally free from prying eyes. The privacy was a relief to Robin, who quickly worked to untie Chrom’s hands and ungag him. Morgan shuffled in bed at the noise, scrambling out of the sheets and rushing over to them. She buried her head in his chest as soon as his hands were free. Chrom held her close, Robin wrapping his arms around them both. 

“I’m so happy to see you safe, Morgan,” Chrom mumbled into her hair. “I love you.”

“I love you, Father,” Morgan said back, pulling away. Chrom kissed her forehead. 

Robin lead him to the bed and sat him down, fetching him a glass of water. Chrom took it in his hand and sipped it, his wrists slightly bruised from the shackles. He sighed as Robin sat beside him, rubbing a gentle hand on his husband’s shoulder. 

“How is Lucina?” he asked.

“She was fine. She wasn’t on patrol when I was captured, she’s likely with Frederick, Owain, and Lissa,” Chrom said, his voice exhausted. “Frederick understands what our plans are. He knows not to make any move until you are able to contact him through our spies. He knows we’re fishing for information.”

“Good. Let’s get you clean and in some comfortable clothing.” Robin pointed to a doorway in the corner of the room, which was right at the end of the pool. “There’s a tub in that room. I’ll help you get washed up.”

Robin shut the bathroom door behind him, a bundle of fresh clothing hung over his forearm. Morgan laid down to get some meaningful rest, and Robin was relieved that both her and his anxieties were at bay. Robin let the bath fill with warm water and helped Chrom undress. He guided his into the tub and undressed himself, sitting behind his husband. He grabbed a bar of lilac soap and began to lather it through Chrom’s hair. Chrom let go a relaxed sigh and leaned into the touch. The couple was mostly silent, other than when Robin asked Chrom to adjust so he could continue to scrub the grime away from his body. Robin cradled his bruised wrists carefully and frowned. 

Chrom shrugged, seemingly understanding Robin’s unspoken thoughts. “I’m fine, Robin.”

“That’s not the point, Chrom,” Robin said with a hurt tone. “They hurt you at my command.”

“This war is going to end soon. We’re close to the finish. This is just a bump in the road.”

“The Fell Dragon is on castle grounds,” Robin mused aloud. “With you here--”

“I have the Exalted Falchion,” Chrom said with hope in his tone. “We can end it, Robin.”

“Gods, perhaps this crazy plan of mine will be successful after all…”

“I never thought it wouldn’t.” Chrom chuckled, kissing Robin a sweet kiss. “I love you. I’m happy to see you and Morgan safe. The whole dungeon thing wasn’t so bad when I knew you were coming for me.”

Robin flushed and kissed his husband again. “Next time we’re in a castle it’ll be our own.”

“I know. It’ll be such a relief, my love. Then we can focus on ourselves, the halidom, and our family.”

“I’m going to search for the Fell Dragon tomorrow. Will you come with me?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I decided to post two chapters (30 & 31) in a row, I wrote them in quick succession to each other, so it worked out. :) This story is getting closer to completion and I'm really enjoying writing an arc where Robin is the Plegian King, it's been interesting and fun so far! Thank you for the support and kudos! This story has the most kudos of any of my stories so far and I appreciate it sooooo much! <3


	32. Subdued

**_The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting._ **

 

Morning greeted with loose strings of light spread across the bedding. Robin stirred and rubbed his eyes. He shifted under the blankets, the urge to drift off again fresh in his mind. He awoke more when he heard page-turning. His head turned to Morgan beside him, but she was still fast asleep. He turned to the other side of the bed and saw his husband studying his tactical journal. Robin smirked and ran his hand over the top of Chrom’s torso. 

“My husband doesn’t read for pleasure,” he mumbled with a chuckle. Chrom glanced over with a small smile. 

“I was just looking over your notes. I hope that’s okay with you,” he said, shutting the book and placing it on the nightstand. 

“Of course it is. How are you feeling?”

“Fine. I slept well.”

“Good.” Robin paused, hearing Morgan’s breathing behind him. He shifted again and gazed down at her. “Chrom, does she look pale to you?”

Chrom leaned over and studied her face. His brows furrowed. “She does. She seems a bit sickly.”

Robin frowned and put his hand atop her forehead. He brushed a few strands of silver from her face. “She’s a bit warm…” he trailed. He ran his fingers through her hair. “My poor baby. This is far too much stress on a young girl. There are some tonics in the cabinet over there. Let me take a look.”

He climbed over Chrom and hopped down from the regal bed-frame. He shuffled over to a large, skinny cabinet on the other side of the room. He opened its creaky doors and rummaged through, thankfully finding just what he was searching for. He pulled a spoon that was hanging on the inner door and walked back to the bed. Chrom nodded and leaned over, pushing on her shoulder with a light touch. Morgan stirred and emitted a light groan. She rubbed at her face. 

“Morgan?” Chrom said softly. “You’re running a fever. We have to tonic to help.”

Morgan sat up and opened her eyes. She patted at her hair and gaze around. “Father, I’m so tired…” she mumbled. 

Robin walked to her side of the sheets and sat on the edge. He opened the cork to the bottle and poured a spoonful of tonic. He held it in front of her face. “It’s alright. Rest as much as you need to. Take this first, alright?” he said as she took the spoonful in her mouth and swallowed. She leaned back with a dazed expression. Robin sighed and rose from the bed, returning to the cabinet to put away the tonic. A knock came to the door. He glanced to Chrom with a look of trepidation, his hand still wrapped around the handle to the cabinet. It took another knock for him to spring into action. 

“Chrom, bath!” he whispered, pointing to the room where they had previously used the tub. Chrom nodded and rose, nearly tip-toeing to the bath and shutting the door soft enough to be inaudible. Robin found a robe on a coat rack and wrapped it around his nightclothes. He straightened his hair and posture, then opened the door. 

A servant appeared on the other side with a cart in front of her. It was full with dishes adorned with silver plate covers with sparkling knobs at the top. There was a pitcher and five glasses stacked within each other as well as a stack of fine plates. The aroma hit Robin, and though he hate to admit, it was delightful. The servant smiled. 

“Breakfast for you and the princess, Your Majesty,” she said. “May I wheel the cart in and allow you to dine in privacy? Also, the armor you requested is on the bottom shelf of the cart, under the cloth. We thought it best to deliver it with your meal, as not to disturb you with too many knocks at your chambers.”

“Of course,” Robin stepped aside and let her wheel the cart in. “Thank you. I appreciate this being brought here to us. Be sure to give my thanks to the kitchens and guards as well. I’ll be down to visit later, but please send my gratitude for now.”

The servant nearly swooned. “I will, milord. It’s a pleasure to serve. Please enjoy your meal. Let us know if we may be of service any time.”

She shut the door behind her, Robin listening to the click of her footsteps fade as she ventured down the hall. He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. Chrom leaned off the wall and followed, his eyes immediately catching the breakfast spread. He walked to the cart, Robin right behind him. 

Chrom uncovered all the plates. “This looks great. I’m so hungry.”

Robin chuckled. “Eat all you’d like, dear.”

 

**~*~**

 

After breakfast, Chrom dressed in his armor again as Robin tidied up. He made sure Morgan had everything she needed, urging her to rest through her fever. Robin wore his royal robes, the Exalted Falchion at his belt. The nape of his neck was already slick with sweat and he had yet to leave his chambers. He was going to find the Fell Dragon with Chrom. His stomach thrashed at the thought, the anticipation creating a firestorm in his mind. He couldn’t know for sure what a confrontation with the beast would entail.  He braced himself for whatever may come next as he tied rope around Chrom’s hands and placed the fabric in between his lips. If he were to take his husband anywhere, it had to look as if he were a slave. Robin loathed it, but they didn’t have a choice. They needed to end this, and this route was currently their best chance. 

They bid farewell to Morgan and allowed a guard to take them to the courtyard where the Fell Dragon resided. Robin dismissed the guards that littered the yard, leaving him and Chrom alone with the fiend. The space was dark with dull light coming the sun that was hidden behind the castle walls. The cobblestone and dark foliage gave the space a grim atmosphere. It felt like a dungeon despite the fresh breeze the funneled down from the open skies above. Robin untied Chrom’s bindings and gave him the Exalted Falchion. On the other side of the yard was a black creature. It was comparable to the size of a large horse, perhaps a bit bigger, and curled in on itself. Robin saw the ends of the tail and the large head with three eyes on each side. Large horns sprawled into the air as the creature huffed in its slumber. Robin glanced down to the brand at his hand to see its lucid glow. The image ahead was vile, especially given he was tied to it by sheer existence. Robin swallowed down bile and inched forward, Chrom behind him, Exalted Falchion drawn and ready to strike. 

Robin drew closer so he was only a few paces from the creature. It stirred and opened all six of its crimson eyes. Robin startled and took a step back, his hand reaching for Chrom to settle some of his own fears at coming face-to-face with part of his heritage. 

“You’re here,” Grima hissed.  _ “Finally.” _

Heat bubbled along Robin’s skin, terror in his heart as he realized the fiend had not spoken aloud. It was entirely in his head, Chrom still staring the creature down, completely unaware it had spoken. Robin squeezed his hand into a fist, his nails digging into his skin. 

“I’ve had enough,” Robin replied aloud, his voice lacking the drive he wanted it to have. “You’ve done nothing but harass me for over two years.”

“Harass? You misunderstand me, Robin.” Grima rose his head, still communicating without speaking. Chrom raised his blade in defense, Grima’s eyes still on Robin the entire time. “We’ll just call it  _ grooming _ . You’ve needed to understand what  _ I am _ . Who  _ you _ are. Validar was doing a splendid job at relaying my messages,  _ until you killed him.” _

The infliction of tone Grima used to emphasize the defeat of Validar sent a sharp chill down Robin’s back. He licked his lip, saying nothing in response. He needed to choose his words carefully, and sparking a quarrel with a beast was not in their best interest. He felt as if he were on top of thin ice. One crack and he was going to tumble into the void. 

“You know,” Grima continued, “I let it be when Validar was killed. I ceased attempting communications with you. My power wasn’t yet at the point where I could call out to you on my own, hence using your own blood relative as the messenger. When he was  _ murdered _ , I stayed low. I could’ve likely found another to contact you, but it was unnecessary. I saw what was transpiring before me through your eyes.  _ The art of war, _ Robin,  _ is to subdue the enemy without fighting. _ With you taking the Plegia throne, I’ve done just that. You played your hand right into my arms. You should know through all your studies:  _ The greatest victory is that which requires no battle. _ Now, its splendor is mine!”

Robin exhaled, agony and dread budding in his chest. “What do you mean  _ through my eyes?” _

“Just because I couldn’t communicate with you doesn’t mean I couldn’t tap into your other senses. I had enough strength to see your vision as my own. Don’t you understand, Robin? We are one in the same. I am you. You are me. We are inseparable. Hence, I could see life as you do.” Grima narrowed his eyes with cruel glee. “Fine, I’ll prove it you. The first time you  _ fucked _ the Exalt of Ylisse you were unwed. It was early dawn. You wore white robes on your wedding day, spoke with the priest about the brand on your hand, and cried reciting your vows. On your coronation day, you fucked him  _ again _ , then took a knife to the shoulder that was meant for him. Not long later, channeling what power I had at the time alongside Validar’s, we healed your arm. Need I say more?”

Robin stumbled back, absolute horror across his features. He struggled for breath, the action of inhaling taxing on his panicked body. He wanted to scream, yell, or even whimper if he could, yet all he could do was stare ahead with a slack jaw. Grima chuckled, the rumble deep in his bones. 

“Oh, and,” Grima spoke yet again, “I’ve always known you love him. You were scared to speak up. Putting that inkling of lust in your mind was meant to speed things along, a bond of yours and mine, for we have mutual interests in keeping him close. I’d like to see him dead and resurrected as a Risen King to serve us, but perhaps you disagree...Alas, it doesn’t matter! Now, I have you both!”

Robin unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Grima’s throat. Grima chuckled yet again, the rumble settling in Robin’s chest. He shivered at the intrusion. 

“Think long and hard before you act, Robin. You’re a tactician, you should know that well enough.” Grima’s tail flicked like that of a snake. “I said I am you and you are me. Lay a hand on me and you lay a hand on yourself. Kill me and you kill yourself. Let him kill me and the Grimleal kill him. The choice is yours.”

Chrom readied his blade and charged at the creature. Robin scrambled, grabbing the back of his cape before he could strike. He coughed, the vile blood-like substance hitting the cobblestone. His stomach toiled. Grima was trying to influence him and manipulate him into submission. Robin was in agony, and time was short. He coughed again, the liquid running down his chin and neck. His stomach throbbed as if curled scythes were gutting him from the inside out. Chrom turned around and stared at him in horror. 

“Chrom, don’t!” Robin yelled to him. “It might kill me! W-We can’t do this, not now!”

“What?!” Chrom responded, his sword still aimed at the fiend. “What’s happening to you?!”

“Gri--” Robin clutched his abdomen and grimaced. His mind rushed with possibilities. Suddenly a solution came to him just as his voice was growing weak. “Chrom,  _ bl-blood… _ ” he uttered, struggling to relay his thoughts as Grima’s eyes bore into him. 

“What?”

Robin stumbled forward, taking the pocket knife out of his coat. He unsheathed it and grabbed Chrom’s hand. He tore the glove off and tossed it away. Robin gripped Chrom’s hand, the vague observation of his wedding band passing through his mind. He pointed the tip and drew a shallow, ragged line horizontally across the palm. Blood bubbled at the cut. Robin pushed his shocked husband forward with what strength he had left and tipped his palm over. The blood dripped onto Grima’s scales. Grima screamed out in pain, the sound vile. His scales began to smoke as they burned and crumbled. Grima snarled at Robin, screeching out one last message before his eyes shut:

“ _ Damn you! _ This isn’t over. Once I wake from my rest, we shall become one!” 

Robin staggered back, the influences from Grima dissipating. He heaved a few more splatters of liquid coming from his mouth. After he caught his breath, he turned his attention to Chrom, who was staring at his bloodied hand and the beast. Robin stumbled over to his husband, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapping it around Chrom’s palm. 

“Chrom,  _ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” _ he said with fleeting breathes.

“What happened?” Chrom mumbled. “Was he speaking to you in your head?”

“Yes. He said...he said…” Robin couldn’t explain it all in his haze. “Let’s get back to my chambers before anyone comes barging in.”

 

**~*~**

 

Once back in the privacy of the chambers, Robin explained everything to Chrom, Morgan fast asleep in the bed. Chrom sat across from him in front of the fireplace, both of them staring into the flicker. It had now turned night, and with it came a slight chill. Robin had made sure Morgan was warm, but beyond that, let the goosebumps litter his own skin. Chrom shifted every once in awhile, his demeanor distressed. He inhaled, finally being the first of them to speak. 

“Robin, you said if you kill Grima, Grima kills you,” he began. “The legends of the first exalt say the Exalted Falchion put the Fell Dragon into slumber. If I land the blow, it will be put to sleep for centuries to come. But, it won’t kill it. Does that mean you’ll be put into sleep too?”

Robin shook his head. “I don’t know…” He paused, coming to realization. “When your exalted blood hit Grima, it damaged him enough that he had to go into a rest to repair himself. But, that didn’t hurt me. I didn’t feel Grima’s pain. So, perhaps, that means his slumber won’t impact me either. If I kill him, perhaps he will be destroyed forever...”

Chrom sat up straighter in his chair, his posture rigid. “Then let  _ me _ end it, Robin.”

“We’re not ready to end it yet, Chrom.” Robin sighed. “If the Grimleal find Grima has been put into slumber, they will know it was you and they will kill you. Hell, they may even try to kill  _ me _ if they see me as a traitor. All it takes is for them to get the idea that I was the mastermind behind Grima’s defeat. If they turn against me, they turn against Morgan too. We can’t let them harm her. She’s our daughter. We need to shelter her from this as much as we can.”

“Right. What do you suggest we do?”

“We need to relay information back to Frederick and devise to plan to have the Ylissean forces close in on the castle. We need to subtly weaken the structure of the Grimleal army in the meantime as well. Once Ylissean forces are in place, we destroy Grima. By the time the Grimleal realize what’s going on, the castle will be surrounded and we’ll have the upper hand. Ylisse will seize the castle and the Grimleal will surrender, having no leader to guide them. Then the war will end at our command.”

“Your tactical prowess never ceases to amaze me,” Chrom said with a sigh. “Alright. We’ll get in contact with our spies and give them the reports we have.”

Robin went to respond, but a knock came to the door. Chrom rose and rushed quietly to the bathroom. Once the door was shut, Robin answered the knock. A guard stood to attention. Robin sighed again, growing tired of addressing knocks at his door constantly. He nodded to the guard. 

“Yes?” he said. “What matters need to be brought to my attention?”

“Your Majesty,” the guard said, “we have captured an Ylissean sneaking onto castle ground. Upon further investigation we discovered that this individual was Exalt Chrom’s own daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done some canon divergence in this story in regards to the confrontation and fight with Grima. I have it so Chrom and Robin come to the conclusion of what happens to Grima / Robin when they fight instead of Naga telling them. I also figured if exalted blood can combat Grima's influence in Robin, then it would also hurt Grima should he come in contact with it. It's enough to make him sleep to repair himself, but it's not possible to kill him with just exalted blood alone. I wrote the Grima arc as follows in the original game in my fic "Your Sword and Shield", so I thought I'd take a different approach here. :)
> 
> For the courtyard Grima stays in, I imagined it to look similar to the courtyard of Lord Harkon's castle (Castle Volkihar, I had to look that up lol) in Skyrim, if you guys have played that game before.


	33. Revelations

**_Even the finest sword plunged into salt water will eventually rust._ **

 

Robin faltered, but quickly straightened his back again. His heart was hammering strong enough to make him feel faint, the room dizzying around him. He gazed at the fuzzy servant in front of him and managed to make out a response, much to his own surprise.

“Where is this individual?” he said, his voice lacking authority.

“In the dungeons, sir,” the servant replied. Robin closed his eyes in an attempt to tamper down on the nausea collecting in his throat.

“I would like to speak with her. Take her to the throne room. I shall be there shortly.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Robin slammed the door shut, his hands clenched into fists. He inhaled, trying to control his breathing. “Chrom!” he yelled. Morgan jostled and opened her eyes, but Robin was too preoccupied to notice. Chrom opened the bathroom door with a perplexed look.

“Yes?” he said, walking over to his husband.

“What the _hell_ has our daughter done?”

“She’s _sleeping_ , Robin,” Chrom said with narrow brows. Morgan stared at them with a nervous gaze.

“No, not Morgan,” Robin said. He shook his head. _“Lucina.”_

“What about Lucina? She’s with the Shepherds.”

“Apparently not!” Robin exclaimed, his angst converting to nervous anger. “The servant at the door informed me an Ylissean was caught on castle grounds, and was found to be the Exalt’s daughter.”

“What?!” Chrom exclaimed. “B-But…”

“It’s not our baby! Babies don’t sneak around!” Robin through up his hands. “I’m going to get her. Chrom, take care of Morgan. I’ll be back.”

 

**~*~**

 

Robin sat on the throne, dressed in his regal robes once again. His was worried beyond belief, yet furious at the same time. He couldn’t fathom what told his daughter to go sneaking around on grounds infested with Grimleal. Did she come alone? Were there others with her? Robin shook his head, trying to dispel some of his rapid thoughts. He couldn’t be sure of anything until he got to speak with her properly in privacy. The guard from the dungeons brought the prisoner in. Lucina kept her head down, her hair matted. She was dressed in dungeon rags and grime smeared some of her skin. Robin had to hold back the urge to rage at the Grimleal, unsheathing his sword and letting loose the worst in him. Seeing his daughter being treated so poorly put a fury in him he had never before experienced. He narrowed his eyes at the guard.

“I want all personnel to clear the room,” Robin commanded, his voice stern. “Every. Single. One. I will break her resolve myself, just as I did with her father.”

The guard nodded, awe in his eyes. “Of course, Your Majesty. You are the supreme power of the land. This method certainly wields results.”

“Yes. Thank you. You are dismissed.”

Everyone filed out. Once Robin heard the loud noise of the throne room door shutting, he bolted from the throne and down off the dais. He rushed up to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She glanced up at him, a gag around her mouth and tears in her eyes. Robin bit his lip.

“What the hell were you thinking?” he whispered softly. He wrapped her in an embrace. When he pulled away he wiped her tears away with his thumb. “I’m taking you back to my chambers. I need to keep you like this until we get there. Act the part of a slave for me, alright?”

She nodded, and Robin began the long trek back to his chambers at the top of the castle.

 

**~*~**

 

Once Robin got Lucina to the safe spot of his chambers, he undid the gag and robes around her wrists. Chrom bolted off the bed and met them, his hand cupping her cheek. Robin leaned against the wardrobe as he tried to calm his rampaging heart and dizzy head. Morgan climbed out of bed and joined the rest of the family at their spot next to the fireplace.

“Lucina?” Morgan said. “What are you doing here?”

“Yes. Please explain,” Robin added. His worry mixed with frustration once again. “Were you _trying_ to stop my heart?”

“I was...searching for all of you,” Lucina mumbled. “I knew Papa was coming her to search for Morgan, but we never got a confirmation you made it here, then Father went missing...No one was sure of your condition.”

“I understand you were trying to search for us, but this was foolish,” Chrom said. “Did anyone know this is where you were headed?”

“I told Owain to let Uncle Frederick know should I not return.”

“Alright,” Robin sighed. “It’s late and you’re exhausted. We’ll discuss this further later. What’s most important is that you’re not hurt. Morgan, can you help her wash up?”

Morgan nodded and lead Lucina to the bath. Robin let out a exhausted breath, undressing from his royal robes. “I swear, sometimes I feel like my family is trying to kill me!” he said. Chrom gave a weak smile.

“At least she’s safe. We’re all tired,” he replied “Hell, tomorrow we might wake up furious. But, for now, we need rest.”

The next morning, Chrom’s words were prophetic. Robin woke with anger rooted in his chest. It could only be described as parental frustration, the feeling of relief at seeing his daughter safe, yet furious with her for thinking to put herself in a compromising situation. Robin stirred and opened his eyes. Chrom was at the end of the other side of the bed, the space between them empty. Robin panicked.

“Chrom?! Where’s-” he went to say, but Chrom interrupted him.

“Shhh…” Chrom whispered. “They’re in the bath. I’m trying to listen.”

Robin shuffled his way to the other side of the bed and leaned his head on his husband’s shoulder. He listened as he heard the voices of his daughters from the door of the bath. Chrom wrapped his arm around Robin’s shoulder absentmindedly, his eyes trained on the door. Robin was aware they probably shouldn’t be eavesdropping on their daughters, but he was frustrated at the moment, so he dismissed it.

“You’re stuck here now,” Morgan said. “Papa and Father aren’t going to let you leave their sights. They can’t return you to the Shepherds, either. It’s far too dangerous.”

“I understand. I was trying to scout, though I should’ve known better. I’ve never been good at it,” Lucina responded.

“I’m just glad you’re safe. I’m sure Papa and Father are too, but they might be angry with you at first…”

“They have every right to be. I was only thinking about the mission and I let it go to my head. Papa taught me better than that. It wasn’t strategically sound at all.”

“Do you trust Owain to let Uncle Frederick know where you were headed?”

Lucina sighed. “Part of me does, part of me is nervous he forgot.”

“He’s serious when the time calls for it.” Morgan paused. “Did you tell Inigo?”

“No…”

“He’s going to worry. You should’ve been honest with him, Lucina.”

“Inigo?” Robin whispered. “Olivia’s son?”

“Why does she need to be honest with him?” Chrom whispered back.

“If I were honest, he would’ve stopped me,” Lucina responded to her sister.

“Maybe it would’ve been best if he did…” Morgan paused again. “When will you tell them? You two have been courting quietly for a while. I’m surprised Inigo has been able to keep a secret for that long. It goes to show how dedicated to your wishes he is.”

Chrom and Robin sat up and stared at each other with lost, horrified looks. Robin brought his hand to his cheek, his skin flushing. His heart hammered away in his chest as he tried to process the words he had heard from beyond the closed door. He bit his lip. Chrom blinked and shook his head as if confused.

 _“C-Courting?!”_ Robin exclaimed in a strained whispered. “Chrom, did you hear what I heard?”

“I heard it!” Chrom whispered back. “Oh Gods, what’s happening?!”

“Certainly not now,” Lucina responded to Morgan’s question.

Morgan giggled. “Never tell them he tickled you when you were just friends. They might faint!”

“T-Tickle? Tickle?!” Robin clutched his chest, his breath short. “He tickled her, Chrom!”

“Touching! That’s touching!” Chrom stated, still blinking at an abnormal pace. “Isn’t he the one always flirting with lots of women?!”

Robin swallowed, pain scurrying down his back. “Yes! All the time! Oh Gods...Chrom, I think I’m going to cry!”

“What do we do? Do we act like we don’t know anything?”

“Why should we? What if he’s going to hurt her! We have to protect her!”

The door opened. Morgan and Lucina stood in the doorframe, their hair still damp from washing up. Chrom and Robin stared at them, their mouths slightly agape. Robin was speechless for a moment before something snapped within him. He stood up straighter, pointing to both his daughters with an accusing finger.

“Stay away from boys!” he exclaimed. Chrom glanced over at him and nodded.

“Yes! What he said!” he added, clearly at a loss on what to say.

“Of course, Papa!” Morgan said, bearing a nervous smile. She twirled a damp strand of her hair in her finger. Lucina stiffened.

“I need to communicate with others to perform to the best of my ability in the militia. Wouldn’t you agree, Papa? Communication is key to any successful army,” she said in a wary tone.

“That’s my job!” Robin responded. “Boys are dangerous, Lucina. They touch, they’re dirty--”

“They’re _flirty,”_ Chrom added, nodding his head in agreement. “They’re good for nothing!”

“None of this is logical…” Lucina sighed. “You two are boys and I talk to you!”

“We’re your parents! Not only that, we’re men!” Chrom defended. Any sensibility between the two fathers had been swept away by the events of the last twenty-four hours. Now they simply talked in illogical circles, baffled by the thought their daughter was being courted by someone in their militia.

“You were boys once. You’re both not even _that_ much older than us, Father.”

“I don’t even remember being a boy, so there’s that!” Robin huffed, emotion brimming in his chest. “I need a moment. Chrom, let’s go to the library. You two stay here and open the door for _no one.”_

 

**~*~**

 

The royal library was grand and vast, stairs sprawling through an array of floor-to-ceiling shelves. Robin paced the lines of books with Chrom at his side. Light sprinkled through the stained glass and colored the floor in a spectrum of colors. Robin was the only one allowed in the library, which was peculiar to him, but he paid it no mind. It was a leftover rule from Validar’s reign, proving to him his father was truly a fiend through and through. If this space was locked away, what knowledge lie within it? Robin had been meaning to explore the space the day before, but he had tended to his daughters instead. Now he needed a break, and this was the best place to take it while delving into information that may help his cause. Chrom had entered as his “slave”, the bindings removed after the doors were shut and locked. As they paced, Robin sighed.

“Our daughters are stressing me, Chrom,” he said. He stopped at a shelf of titless hardbacks.

“I know. Morgan’s fever had to have been the Fell Dragon, don’t you think?” Chrom responded, stopping with him.

“Perhaps. It’s not out of the question.” Robin pulled a book from the shelf. “Lucina courting someone? I can’t wrap my head around it.”

“I can’t either. I suppose we’ll have to approach that once we end this.”

“She _is_ grown…” Robin shook his head. “But she’s still my baby. Always will be.”

Chrom nodded as Robin turned his attention to the book. He opened it and noticed intricate hand-written entries by date. Robin furrowed his brows and flipped to the front of the text, finding the title page read _“Daily Intrigues - Validar (Vol. I.)”._ He licked his lip and swallowed, his breath shortening. Chrom gazed at the page from over his shoulder. Robin flipped forward, reading the two entries:

_Today marks the birth of my son. He contains the brand on his hand, and as such, is the true vessel to Our Lord Grima when it comes time for His return. A true spectacle it is, and a true blessing. It has taken centuries of calculated breeding to reach this point, and I get the honors of saying it was my seed which helped create it! I will reign as king of Plegia and the Grimleal one day, and mark my words. I have all the reason to, now that I’ve been gifted with purpose by Grima Himself! My wife chose to name him Robin. It’s not my first choice of name, but I let her have it, for my mind is preoccupied with much greater importances._

_My son is one week old now. Upon further research, his condition as a vessel brings much intrigue. There isn’t much to study in his physicality, it is all that of a normal child’s. What he is capable of will present itself when he becomes older. For now, I have been recording data from ancient Grimleal texts. As a vessel, he is connected to Grima in every way. Even though they are not yet one, the Fell Blood flows through him. They must simply conjoin, such as sugar and water, and the differences will become indistinguishable. There are also records of a previous potential vessel becoming ill when the Grima’s dragonic form was hit by poison, furthering the evidence they are blood-linked._

Robin shut the book and placed it back on the shelf with trembling hands. His mind was working on overload, the information he had just read pushing him to his limits. Since becoming king of the Grimleal, doing daily activities had become extremely taxing on his health. He was treading on thin ice, balancing two realms in each of his palms, all the while trying to keep his secret family safe. Despite this, he couldn’t slow down to rest himself. There was so much to do and plan, he couldn’t think about himself. All the effort he had been putting into the life he was living crushed him with two simple paragraphs. He sucked a breath in between his cheeks and sat on one of the velvet sofas. Chrom followed.

“Robin?” he asked, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “Talk to me, my love.”

Robin shook his head. “It...certainly had answered a lot of my questions. There’s no telling what else I’ll find when I read through the other entries.”

“Your mother took you and ran away when you were a baby, right?”

“That’s what Validar claimed. He said he didn’t know of my whereabouts after that and had been searching for me for years.”

“Well, thereafter might remain unknown. But, at least you know your birthday and how old you are.”

Robin blinked, not yet coming to that realization. His heart pounded, his true birth-date and age presenting themselves in his mind. He furrowed his brows, not truly processing the new discovery. “I...I’m _older_ than you?”

“So?” Chrom leaned his head on his husband’s and buried his nose in his hair.

“I’m so overwhelmed…” Robin sighed, wordless as how to respond to everything that transpired. He closed his eyes, but it didn’t help the throb that was slowing forming in his temples. He squeezed his hands into fists.

“You need to rest.”

“We don’t have time to rest!” Robin exclaimed. “Gods, there’s so much going on...I can’t keep pace with it.”

“We should be getting word from Frederick soon. We need to hold out until we receive it. In the meantime, you need to rest. You don’t look well, Robin. You’re coming to terms with many things. You need a moment to process it. You and I both know your strategic mind will benefit from it as well.”

Robin sighed again. “You’re right. But, I don’t think I could sleep right now even if I tried…”

Chrom kissed his temple and gazed around the room. “Do you think anyone will come looking for you?”

“No. The library is forbidden to everyone except me and those I permit to accompany me. They could knock on the door, but it’s locked. I gave them orders not to seek me out while I’m here, so I doubt there would be even that as a disruption.”

“How about you let me indulge you?”

Robin bushed and stiffened. “Right here? On this sofa?”

“Why not?” Chrom shrugged and placed a few kisses on Robin’s neck. “If I can’t get you to sleep, I’ll have to relieve your stresses another way.”

“Oh...alright.”

Alone together in the vastness of the large space, they shared intimacy for the first time in a great while. Robin lost himself during the most intense moments. However, coming down from the high, he was plagued with rapid thoughts. He pieced together information in his mind, the act of a couple’s tryst bringing him clarity. Validar’s words confirmed his suspicions. Robin was connected to Grima through and through, both of them two sides of one coin. To destroy the fiend forever and not simply put it into slumber, Robin came to the revelation of what must be done.

Now he had to find the courage to carry through with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Chrom and Robin as dorky dads. It's so fun. 
> 
> I don't know exactly how old Robin is, I just headcanon him as being older than Chrom in some way. His age is up to the reader's interpretations. When I look at all the Fire Emblem characters, I never really see them as having numeric ages for whatever reason. lol
> 
> I'm planning a few more chapters for this. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far! Thank for you for all the support I've gotten for this fic! I really appreciate it. :)


	34. In a Better Life

**_He who wishes to fight must first count the cost._ **

 

Robin paced the large table in the library where he had made a makeshift strategy table. Chrom stood at the end of the table, his palms leaned against it. They had received word from Frederick, and were able to open a steady line of communication with him. Robin had all the information he needed to begin his masterplan. The nape of his neck heated, stress eating holes in his mind. His head throbbed, but the thought of lying down made him more anxious than doing his best to keep busy. Chrom, Robin, and Frederick all agreed a surprise attack on the castle by the Ylisseans was the best course of action. Robin was tasked with manipulating Grimleal forces so it left an opening, and in the chaos, the Fell Dragon would be destroyed. Robin had been doing endless research on the Fell Dragon, giving him insight into his connection with the fiend. Through an ancient text, he had found one potential vessel had survived when Grima was severely injured once in a battle long ago. The vessel had disappeared and presumed dead, but later returned to Earth after an indeterminable amount of time. Robin came to conclusion him destroying Grima  _ might _ allow him to survive, but the chances were very slim. 

The thought of having his children live in a world where the Fell Dragon still existed was a heavy one. Robin didn’t want to father another child knowing their bloodline could harm them or their descendants. He knew him and Chrom had another child in some future past, and,  _ of course _ , Robin wanted Morgan to exist in this realm too, but…

“Robin?” Chrom said, his face full of worry. “What’s wrong? You’re trembling.”

Robin glanced up from the table, coming back from his thoughts. He shook his head. “This is grueling.”

“Take a break.”

“We don’t have the time. I’ve told you this before.”

Chrom sighed. “Twenty minutes.”

Robin stared at his husband’s begging gaze. He sighed in return. “Alright.”

The next moment Robin was aware of, his back was against the plush of the sofa, his husband overtop him. This wasn’t the first time they had had a tryst in the royal library, but this time felt different. Robin was sure Chrom felt no different, the love always beautifully accentuated in every one of his touches. Robin bit down a choke when his hips were caressed through his trousers. If he executed the plan in the way he wished, this would be the last time they would make love to each other, unbeknownst to Chrom. Robin felt terrible guilt at leaving such a crucial part of his plan secret, but he knew Chrom would try to stop him, and his force far outweighed Robin’s. Robin was Chrom’s blindspot, he could not think logically when it came to their marriage, and Robin understood this after being with him for over two years. Chrom would rather have the world burn if it meant Robin was safe at his side, and the sentiment pained Robin’s core. Robin wasn’t angry or disappointed, rather brought to overwhelming emotion at the realization of how ardent Chrom love for him was. Robin returned that love, and he extended that love to his children. That’s why he chose the path he was to take. He was to shield them, to allow them to live in peace. 

As they made love, it was emotionally painful for Robin. He tried his best to enjoy the peace, to enjoy the expression of their passion, but his thoughts overpowered everything.  _ I love you _ and his husband’s name were exhaled in tandem, Robin’s voice growing weaker with each breath. When it was over, his body trembled and he clung to Chrom’s form and Chrom clung to his as they lay silent in each other’s company. 

It was bound to be an encounter neither of them would ever forget. 

 

**~*~**

 

It was just past midnight. The siege was confirmed to take place the next night, and the day would be used to make the final preparations needed to execute it. His family was asleep in the royal chambers, and Robin had snuck out into the library once more. He sat at the large table he was using to plan strategy. A blank parchment and a quill were in front of him, and his hands were already trembling. Robin tried to control his breathing, but it proved difficult. He reluctantly pick up the quill and began to write whatever came to his mind:

_ Chrom,  _

_ I don’t expect you to fully comprehend the choices I have made. I don’t expect you to fully forgive me for them either. Just know I did this for you and our children. I did this so our family can live in peace without worry and without the torment our two eldest have already witnessed. Even if it means you have to live in that peace without me.  _

_ I’m sorry you have to raise our daughter alone. This is some torch I’m passing you, and I know better than anyone you’ve been through enough. We all have. So that is why I have chosen this path. I hope it’s enough to make up for the years I won’t be there, the task of placing the role of two parents onto you alone. No matter what you’re opinions are of me after this, I only ask you tell our youngest daughter I love her. I’ve loved her since the first time I held her as a wailing newborn and I’ll always love her well into the beyond. I’m sorry she has to grow older without me.  _

_ As for our older children, I want them to understand they can make the best of this world. It may not feel like it's theirs, but it is, and I’m doing this as much for them as I am you and our baby. They have sacrificed everything to save us from a destruction they know all too well. I want them to make this their home and pursue endeavors as normal people in a normal, peaceful world. If that means being a tactician, if that means courting another veteran of war, then so be it. I want them to be happy.  As a father who loves them so dearly, that’s all I’ve ever wanted. Morgan, Lucina, please understand that. Please.  _

_ Chrom, you are unlike any man I’ve ever met. For you to find me, to take me in, to love me, to marry me...it’s surreal. I was nobody, truly at my lowest without even realizing it, when you found me. I had nothing, and you gave me everything. I became someone because of you. You gave me purpose, love, and family. I can’t comprehend what I’d be without you. My whole life has been you, from my first memory onward. You fell in love with me and married me regardless of outside opinion, and being royal, I know it was no easy feat. This love from you has always kept me going, and has influenced every decision I have ever made.  _

_ To begin to describe what I feel for you is difficult, for there are so many things I cannot begin to describe, yet we both understand them so well. I have so much passion for you, and I’ve always been entranced by your presence. I am truly blessed my love for you was reciprocated, and I feel like one of the most fortunate men to live alongside you and be loved by you. I am such a lucky man to get to love you; I am one of the few that gained riches from rags and I’ll always be grateful you put me on the pedestal to accomplish that.  _

_ There is a monster inside me. Perhaps I am not truly a monster, but that doesn’t mean one isn’t lurking on the inside. Since this is the case, this is what I must do. Grima must be destroyed forever. I have the power to do that. There is a very small chance I survive this, but, regardless, I will cease for an undetermined amount of time, perhaps into the beyond. There have been cases of vessels detaching from the Fell Dragon and living on despite Grima being severely injured. I don’t know the circumstances of return versus non-return, so the possibility of me coming back are slim. Regardless, I have hope, but I cannot act as if there is no chance this is the end.  _

_ You don’t have to hold out for me, Chrom. I love you, and I want you to live in peace and happiness. If that means taking love in another, in marrying and having children with another, then so be it. If I should return, then at least I can live in this world knowing you are happy. If I don’t, I know the same. If you hold on, if you hold out for me till your dying breath, don’t search for me. All it will bring you is hurt. I know this and I know you, and I don’t want your life to be spent chasing shadows in the sun. Live in the light instead. If I defy the odds and return, I will return to you.  _

_ Chrom, yours is a hard lot. Despite this, you will endure. Your strength comes from your diligence, you say this yourself. And I believe it. Please stay diligent. Carry on our ideals, our aspirations, our hopes and dreams. My love for you will carry on with you, even if we’re not face to face. Open anything I’ve ever written; this letter, my notes, my journals, and I will speak to you. Use it to carry through. I am loyal to you through everything.  _

_ My dear, loving husband, thank you. I will love you for eternity.  _

_ Your husband,  _

_ Robin.  _

Robin dropped the quill and worked to quickly seal the letter without looking to read it over. He dropped it on the table and stood from the table in a rush. He walked over to the table and collapsed onto it, his sobs wracking his body. He had to tell himself over and over the sacrifice was worth it. For the first time in his conscious life, the thought of seeing Chrom agonized him. He lamented alone. 

 

**~*~**

 

It was a few hours before dawn when Robin returned to his chambers. He was exhausted, the letter tucked in one of the inside pockets of his coat. He rubbed the grit out of his eyes, seeing the images of his husband and daughter asleep in the large bed. He squinted and gazed around. He spotted Lucina leaned against the balcony outside, his hair drifting in the light breeze. Robin frowned and made his way to her. 

“What has got you up so late?” Robin asked as he stepped onto the balcony. Lucina jumped, then settled down. She turned to him. 

“I was wondering where you were,” she said. She shook her head. “Rest eludes me.”

“It does me as well.”

“We put the Fell Dragon to rest again tomorrow. I just wish there were a way to destroy it permanently.” Lucina sighed, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I’d hate to think another generation will come to struggle once again.”

Robin’s breath hitched. He wrung his hands together and closed his eyes. “There is a way to destroy it permanently, but it comes with a price.”

“What price?” Lucina said, her interest piqued. “Nothing is too much to pay to ensure its destruction.”

Robin bit his lip. “As you know, I’m the vessel for the Fell Dragon’s return. I’ve fought possession off time and time again, this blood of mine giving Grima a way to sneak into me. Through reading ancient texts in the royal Plegian library, I’ve discovered this is a two way lane. If Grima can inflict harm on me, I can inflict harm on Grima. However, we are one and the same. In order to destroy Grima, I must kill him. However, in killing him I kill myself.”

Lucina fell silent. The breeze flowed between the static between them. Robin swallowed tears and walked to lean against the railing. He sighed, his breath trembling. 

“The decision’s already been made,” he said. “I’ll do it. I’ll kill him.”

“I can’t say I wouldn’t make the same decision if given the choice…” Lucina said, her voice quiet. “I just...don’t want to...lose you again, Papa…”

A few tears slipped onto Robin’s cheeks. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“So tomorrow…”

“I won’t be there to celebrate the end of the war. I’ll be a casualty of it.”

Lucina’s breath hitched. She covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her sobs. She rushed to his side and he wrapped her in a tight embrace. They stayed like this for a long while, her cries dampening his tunic. When she pulled away, she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. 

“I didn’t tell your father…” Robin mumbled. “If he finds out, he won’t let me do it. He’s not logical when it comes to me, Lucina. His love for me blinds him. We know this is the best course of action. You know it better than anyone. I’m sorry it has to be this way. Above all, I want my family to live in peace. I love you. Promise me you’ll try to find a way to live a happy life after this.”

“I promise, Papa.”

“Thank you.” He paused. “Please look after your father. Be there for him. I’m not saying you have to stay at his side forever, but please stay with him for a few months after this. He’ll need his family around him.”

“Alright, Papa. I love you.”

“I love you, too. You’ll always be my little girl.”

 

**~*~**

 

It was dusk. The battle was nearly upon them, and Robin had ordered all civilians and servants to vacate the castle grounds. Now the only personnel in the castle were those related to the military, just as Robin wished it. This was a war of warriors and soldiers, innocents didn’t need to be caught in the crossfire. All he had to do was wait for the flare signal Frederick was to give him. Then the battle would truly begin.

Chrom had slipped into the bat in the royal chambers, Morgan and Lucina sitting by the fire. They chatted idly, Lucina’s eyes full of indistinguishable emotion. Robin wrung his hands and turned his head to the desert beyond the balcony. His heart strained, his body nearly trembling with anticipation. He sighed and turned, heading back into the chambers. He turned to his daughters. 

“Please keep a look-out for the flare Frederick will send. Let me know if you see it,” Robin said. Morgan and Lucina nodded, and Robin walked to the bath and knocked on the door. It took a few moments, but the door cracked. Robin shoved his way through without asking beforehand. Chrom furrowed his brows and shut the door again, his armor complete except for his cape, which hung on a hook at the far wall. Robin sighed. 

“What’s wrong, Robin?” Chrom asked. 

“I’m just nervous…” Robin admitted. He cupped Chrom’s cheeks with trembling hands. He kissed him once, then again and again.  Chrom emitted a  _ hmph, _ smiling into the affection. 

“You can have me all you want once this is over,” he said, a playful hint of promiscuity in his voice. 

Robin’s heart lurched. He sighed and nodded, trying to quell the emotion brimming his chest. He kissed him again. “Of course…” he mumbled, “I love you, Chrom.”

“I love you too.”

Robin let go a trembling breath. He rubbed his hand absentmindedly into Chrom’s shoulder. A stark knock came to the door. He closed his eyes and opened it, preparing for the words he knew were coming his way. 

“The flare has been spotted. The siege has begun,” Lucina said, his tone serious. 

“Alright. Is everyone well-prepared?” Chrom asked, pushing past Robin and heading toward the door. 

Robin nodded and made his way to Morgan. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, kissing her temple. “I love you,” he mumbled into her ear as pulled away. 

Morgan tilted her head and smiled. “I love you too, Papa.”

“Chrom, Morgan, take the west wing as we planned,” Robin said. “Lucina and I will take the east wing. We meet in the middle, the courtyard where Grima dwells. Frederick will reunite with Chrom, bringing our swordsmen, and Sumia will met us with our Pegasus knights. Once our teams join, we will begin our onslaught on the Fell Dragon.”

“Right.” Chrom nodded. “Be careful.”

“You too, Chrom.”

 

**~*~**

 

Once in the hallway, Robin and Lucina separated from Chrom and Morgan. Robin swallowed his emotions as he watched his husband turn the corner and disappear. He had planned the siege this way on purpose, for he didn’t want Chrom to witness what he was about to do. Robin marched down the hall, Lucina close at his side. 

“Lucina, you are not obliged to follow me in,” Robin stressed. “There’s a shortcut to the courtyard. We’re beating everyone else there. It’ll give me enough time to do what I need to. I just need you to watch the gates.”

“Papa, I want to follow you in. I want to support you as you do this. In addition, I want to see this fiend destroyed. I will accompany you, if you’ll have me,” Lucina said, keeping up with his step. 

“After all you’ve been through, I can’t deny you such a request. But, I ask of you one thing.” Robin stopped and pulled a sealed envelope labeled with his husband’s name out of his inner pocket. He sighed. “Give this to your father after the war is over.”

Lucina swallowed and took the letter. She tucked it away. “Papa, I may have done something I bit deceiving…”

“What’s that?”

“I switched my parallel Falchion with Father’s Exalted one. It deals critical damage to Grima. I can wound it, and allow you the final blow. Us working together should defeat it quickly. I performed an Awakening in my other world, I should be worthy to wield it.”

Robin bit his lip, admiring how strategical she was. He was proud of her, proud of his family, proud enough to complete the task he had planned. “That’s perfect, Lucina. I’m proud of you. I really am. I just hope Chrom understands….that’s all I want.”

“I will make sure he does, Papa. I promise.”

 

**~*~**

 

Robin entered the courtyard once again. The Fell Dragon’s eyes opened, its menacing stare eyeing them both. Robin put his hand protectively in front of Lucina’s figure, though it was more his instinct coming through than anything. He drew his weapons and inched forward, Lucina following him. Grima hissed. 

“Welcome back,” he said. 

“I’m here to finish this,” Robin responded, staring the fiend down. “You’ve harassed me enough.”

“Hmmm…” Grima gurgled. “You do know what happens when you strike me, don’t you?”

“I do.” Robin swallowed, sweat beading down the nape of his neck. His weapons trembled in his hands. 

“What about that exalt of yours, hm? He’ll have to find another to fu-”

“ENOUGH!” Robin shouted back at him, anticipating what he was to say. In a quick strike, he cut the edge of Grima’s tongue. The Fell Dragon grunted. “This is between you and I. Leave my husband out of it.”

Grima laughed. “Perhaps I should deal with the girl first, then?”

Robin grimaced. He glanced to Lucina. “Let’s go,” he said to her. The conflict began. 

Though the Fell Dragon had not yet reached full power, fighting against it was no easy feat. It cast dark magic and flames their way, Robin shoving Lucina out of the way a few times. She was able to deal major blows to its abdomen while Robin worked at the extremities. Each strike caused the fiend to roar out, and each time Robin grimaced. He was sure the others could hear the reverb of its cries, and he hoped he could complete his task before there were others marching in on them.  

The battle was taxing, but not as long as Robin thought it would be. Grima cried out again, the sound agonizing to Robin’s ears. It struggled for breath, spewing a few short-lived flames. Robin side-stepped them, the ground scorched with flames and ash. The monotone courtyard was now alight with embers and specks of dark magic littering the air. Grima groaned, its head falling to the ground. 

“One more blow, Robin,” he sputtered. “If that girl’s sword touches me, I’ll come to torutre your kind again beyond your lifetime...heh...What would you give to stay with your husband? It doesn’t concern either of you what happens a thousand years from now.”

“It does. _ It does c _ oncern me,” Robin responded. “I will rid this Earth of your tainted bloodline.”

“Go ahead,” Grima taunted. “I dare you.”

“For once, I’m glad you and I are the same…” Robin closed his eyes. Nothing could ever truly prepare him for this moment, but it didn’t matter. It was his time to follow through. A swing of his arm, and the beyond would greet him with whatever it had in store for him. He squeezed his sword in his hand, his wrist aching. His mind was filled with images, memories of the past few years. He saw Chrom peering over him, giving him a hand up. He saw fighting his first battle at his side. He saw the confession of their love at the strategy table. The vivid image of his wedding came to him:

_ “Robin, do you take His Majesty as your husband, taking on the role of Prince Consort, in order to be bound to him in sickness and health for the rest of your days?” _

_ “I do.” _

Robin bite his lip until it bled. Chrom was smiling at him, dressed in his wedding attire as he slipped a ring on his finger. Robin glanced down at his hand, the same ring still there. He hadn’t taken it off since that day, and now, staring at his fate, it would accompany him into the void. Another memory rushed forward:

_ “What’s wrong?! Is Lucina okay?” _

_ “Yes, love, she’s fine. She just wants to be held, that’s all.” _

_ “She loves her Papa so much already.” _

Tears trickled along Robin’s cheeks. He swiped them away and raised his sword. Dozens of images flashed through his mind, and he had to do his best to push them aside. He couldn’t see his daughter, but he knew she was staring at him, waiting for him to land the blow and see her free from her fate. He shook his head. 

“Lucina?” he said, his voice broken. 

“Yes, Papa?” 

“Turn around.”

“Alright.”

“One...One more thing…”

“Yes?”

“Will you tell Chrom my last thoughts were of him...and our family…”

“... _ Yes _ …”

_ “Thank you.” _

Robin raised his sword and swung it outward, striking Grima in its chest. It shrieked in agony, its gore bubbling at the wound. Weakness attacked Robin’s bones as he stumbled back. He huffed, trepidation conquering him. Grima began to fade. Robin glanced down to his hands, and squeezed his eyes shut when he saw his form was going along with it. He dropped his tome and sword, pulling his hands together and squeezing. He pressed his thumb into the cold surface of his wedding band. As he faded away, one thought conquered all else:

_ Chrom, may we meet again, in a better life. _


	35. Above All Else [Epilogue]

The sun was warm against his face. Cicadas made noises from somewhere far off in the distance. Grass rustled, the sweet smell of fresh foliage in the breeze as it drifted passed. It was quiet, the only sound those of nature. It was peaceful, a place seemingly trapped in time. 

His body ached and his head throbbed. He groaned, his hand rubbing his eyes. Cold metal touched his eyelids and he winced at the unexpected contact. His lips were dry and cracked, the swallow he made harsh against his throat. After enough coercing himself, he opened his eyes. The blue skies above greeted him. He sighed, his stomach cramped. His palms dug into the dirt, and he managed to hoist himself up. He faltered, stumbling as he caught his footing again. He clutched his head, tugging at his hair. 

His mind was fuzzed. He gazed around and discovered he was alone in a vast field. He shook his head and gazed to his hands. They were pale, sickly even, but clear of any markings. Two bands were on his ring finger. 

It came crashing back to him. 

He was Robin, Prince Consort of Ylisse. He had been fighting the Fell Dragon alongside his daughter, and he had sacrificed himself to rid it from the world. There was a small chance he would come back, and here he was. 

Robin blinked. He became aware of himself, and when he did, was incredulous. He didn’t understand what caused him to return to reality, but he was sure that was where he was. This field was oddly familiar…

_ Chrom.  _

His breath hitched, his head turning frantically. He was married to the Exalt of Ylisse, he had children…

Where were they? Where was he? How much time had passed?

Robin ignored the pounding in his head and marched out of the field. If his memory served him right, Southtown wasn’t far. There he could at least search for answers. 

 

**~*~**

 

He reached Southtown, the late afternoon sun casting light over the bustling landscape. People went about their daily lives, not paying him much attention. He looked the same as it did as he last saw it, but that didn’t do much to answer his questions. Robin dragged his feet, exhaustion and hunger overpowering him. He came upon the town’s market and spotted a bookstore. It was clear to him no one in the village recognized him, or else they would’ve swarmed him in an instant. He grew nervous. What if so much time had passed that…?

“Welcome,” the storekeeper said, pulling Robin from his thoughts, “How may I help you today?”

“Do...Do you have newsprint?” Robin asked, the strain in his voice surprised him. He sounded as weak as he felt. 

“Yes, of course. Here’s today’s printing.” The storekeeper pointed to a stack of papers. “These are the leftovers from our paper run. Everyone in town gets the newprint delivered, so feel free to take one, no cost. They won’t be any good tomorrow.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind,” Robin said. He picked up the paper and headed back into the sun. He leaned against the brick and flipped through it. He caught the date at the top header. He figured numbers in his head, forming the conclusion that it had been six months since he last looked at the calendar. He sighed in relief. It hadn’t been very long since he had defeated the Fell Dragon. He flipped through, a headline catching his eye:

_ The War of the Fell Dragon : Six Months After, _

_ With it being six months after the peace treaty signed between Ylisse and Plegia’s Grimleal, efforts had begun to rebuild the Halidom. Towns across Ylisse are receiving funds and aid to rebuild and restart their lives in peace. Exalt Chrom approved the Reconstruction Claus six weeks after the end of the war, promising his support in the rebuilding process. He also approved the Gilded Honor Act, allocating funds to assist families who lost soldiers in the war. This Act also included a section to honor the fallen, a proposed memorial to be placed in Ylisstol’s city square. What the memorial should entail was put to a vote amongst the citizens of Ylisstol. An overwhelming majority voted in favor of modeling it after the late Prince Consort Robin, who was presumably slain as he lead the charge against the Fell Dragon. He has been honored across the Halidom for his sacrifice, cited as “Ylisse’s best tactician”. He has set a precedent by being the first Grandmaster, or chief tactician of Ylisse, as well as being the first crowned Prince Consort.  A memorial was held in his honor at Ylisstol Castle, Exalt Chrom leading the service. However, his remains were never found, leading to his official status as ‘Missing in Action’, though it is presumed he passed away in battle.  _

Robin stopped reading. Tears bubbled and fell down his cheeks. He was overwhelmed with information, but there was one thing aching in his mind:  _ He had to find Chrom.  _ No one recognized him in Southtown, and even if they did, they likely passed him off as a coincidental look alike. He was in no condition to walk his way to Ylisstol. He wiped his eyes and trudged down the street until he came upon an inn. He opened the door and walked in. He shuffled to the counter and blinked to stay awake. The barkeep glanced at him. 

“Can I help you?” he asked in a gruff voice. 

“Is there a carriage here that goes to Ylisstol?” he asked, leaning on the counter for support. 

“It’s your lucky day. The next one leaves in a half-hour.”

“Great,” Robin said. He paused. _ He had no money.  _ “Damn it…” he mumbled, clutching his head. 

“Is there something else you need?”

Robin touched his chest, pawing at a gold necklace at his collarbone. He unclipped it and dropped it into his palm. “Is there anywhere I can sell this? I only need enough to cover my fare to Ylisstol.”

The barkeep took the necklace from his palm and inspected it. His eyes brightened. “I’ll trade you this for your fare!” he said with excitement, a sly chuckle in his voice. 

“Fine. I don’t care. I just need to get to Ylisstol.”

The barkeep put a few coins into Robin’s palm. His brow raised, greed in his eyes. “You must be noble by the look of those rings. How about you trade me one for your next meal?”

Robin grimaced, a scowl on his face. “Not on your life,” he retorted. “Thank you for the fare, not that I appreciate the greed of you trying to bribe me for my wedding band.” 

The barkeep shrugged and Robin took his leave, having got what he wanted. He headed to the far side of town and paid his fare, climbing aboard the carriage. Once settled, he couldn’t help but fall asleep. 

 

**~*~**

 

It was early morning when Robin woke again. The carriage was stopped, people filling out the back. Hustle and bustle filled the air outside the cloth. His bones ached and he rose, his mouth dry from dehydration and his stomach throbbing from hunger pains. He waited his turn and hopped down. Ylisstol’s cobblestone streets greeted him, the castle in the distance towering over everything. Robin wanted to break into a run and head straight there, but he didn’t have the energy. He shuffled down the street, his ability to keep going wearing thin. He trudged on an on, not sure what exactly he was doing. He needed to find Chrom, but his mind was so fuzzed with exhaustion he didn’t know how to go about doing it. 

Suddenly, he felt faint. His eyes lulled. The smithing forge was just ahead. He shuffled there, deciding to make it the place he leaned on for some rest. He stepped forward, leaning his head against the door. The noise of the market streets was painful to his ears. In a desperate need for quiet, Robin opened the door and stepped inside, not thinking clear enough to plan out what he would say to the smiths that presided there. 

“Good afternoon, my name is Rowan, how may I help…” Rowan paused in the middle of his sentence, his eyes wide. 

Robin stared at him, recognizing him, but unable to place him properly. He shook his head, his palm on his face, his exhaustion taking over completely. He started mumbling every thought that came to mind. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, his speech strained. “I’m just so tired. I’m trying to get to my husband...but it’s so far...Gods, it’s so far...Can you help me find him? His name is Chrom.”

Rowan shook his head in disbelief. “Is this really happening?’ he mumbled. 

Robin didn’t pay him any mind. He gazed around. His eyes widened when he spotted a familiar object. He pointed at it, memories coming to him. “Is that my sword? Hey...I gave that to you, didn’t I? It was the day I met Lucy. Gods...that was a surreal day. Chrom was so happy...we both were. He was training in the gardens...and my daughter Lucina was just a newborn and... _ Gods, he’s so far away.” _

There was a moment of silence. Rowan snapped out of his daze and sprung into action. He cautiously wrapped his arm around Robin’s shoulders. “Milord, I’m going to sit you down. Then, I’m going to contact Ylisstol castle.”

The next thing Robin knew, he was sitting at a kitchen table, sipping water out of a glass. The liquid felt wonderful against his tongue. He lulled, finally electing to lay his elbows on the table and doze. Sleep claimed him for a little while. He woke again when the front door opened. He heard it, but couldn’t see from his place in the kitchen. He hummed, sipping water again. He strained his ears to listen as voices sounded:

“He’s in the kitchen, Your Majesty.”

“Are you absolutely sure of this?”

Robin’s ears tingled and his heart sped.  _ Chrom. _ He tried to stand from his chair, but he was too weak, and slumped down again. The conversation continued. 

“As sure as I can be, milord. He came into my forge asking for help in finding his husband, and stated that was you. He then recognized the sword on the wall as his, and perfectly recalled the day he gave it to me. This is the Prince Consort, I’m sure of it. He was a frequent visitor here, I’d recognize him anywhere.”

“Gods...Alright. May I?”

“Of course.”

Footsteps echoed the space. Robin watched as Chrom entered the room, two guards behind him. He looked more regal than ever: navy blue armor laced with gold lie under a teal coat edged in more gold and fur. He wore a circlet, the brand of the Exalt at the center. A cravat filled the space at the bottom of his neck. Robin tried to recall when he last saw this look, but his mind blanked. He blinked, unable to process the scene before him. 

Chrom let out a choked sob and rushed forward. Robin managed to stand, and by the time he did, was wrapped tight in Chrom’s embrace. Robin squeezed the fabric of his coat, burying his head in his chest. The contact was comforting after trudging through the Halidom alone. Robin’s breath hitched and he cried into his husband’s clothing. Chrom’s hands ran everywhere along his body as if to make sure he was really there. 

“I’m...sorry…” Robin choked. “I’m so sorry.”

“I--I’m not dreaming, am I?” Chrom whispered, his voice hoarse. 

“N-No…”

“I never gave up on you, Robin.  _ I never gave up.” _

“I’m sorry…”

“Shhh..it’s okay.” Chrom rubbed his back. “You’re here. It’s okay. It’s over, Robin. You ended it.”

“I’m tired…” Robin mumbled. 

“We’ll get you care. Let me take you home.”

 

**~*~**

 

Robin rested for many days after returning back to Ylisstol Castle. If he had any conversations with anyone, he didn’t remember it. He woke one early morning in his own chambers, finally feeling well rested again since what felt like the first time in ages. He opened his eyes and turned on his side, facing his husband’s back. He smiled and reached up to his shoulder, shaking him awake. Chrom shifted under the sheets and turned around. Het met Robin’s eyes. 

“Good morning,” Robin said with a smile. After so long, he felt at peace finally being  _ home. _

“How are you feeling today, Robin?” Chrom asked, brushing some of Robin’s hair from his eyes. 

“I’m feeling much better.”

“That’s wonderful.”

Robin cupped Chrom’s cheek. He leaned forward and they kissed, the touch passionate after so long being apart. When Robin leaned back, he saw Chrom’s face redden. He chuckled and kissed him again. 

“I’m glad I can get you flustered like a newlywed again,” Robin laughed. 

“It’s been a while…” Chrom sighed. “I’ve missed you so damn much.”

“I can tell. You let me wake you up just because I felt like kissing you.”

Chrom chuckled. “It’s not the worst way to wake up.”

Robin blushed. He rubbed his thumb into Chrom’s cheek. “Would it be too soon to…”

“To what?”

“Well…” Robin shrugged, his eyes shy. “Make love?”

Chrom’s eyes widened. He bit his lip, his cheeks rosy. “If you feel you’re well enough.”

“I do.”

Chrom smiled and climbed overtop his husband. Robin blushed again, their lips meeting. Wrapped up in each other’s arms again, they shared intimacy for the first time in a long while, totally dedicated to each other’s touch. Robin’s mind was filled with nothing but love, adoration, and gratitude. For the first time, they were alone.  _ Truly alone. _

 

**~*~**

 

After a shared bath, Robin dressed alongside Chrom, ansty to spend some time out of bed for the first time in days. Robin caught the end of Chrom’s coat and spun him around, pressing his hands on his shoulders. He admired his husband with a smile. 

“You make a fine king,” Robin said. “I’m proud of you.”

Chrom flushed under the praise. “I’m the one who should be proud of you.”

“I’m sorry, Chrom. You don’t  _ ever _ have to forgive me for that. I lead you astray, I kept that from you, and I manipulated our plans to accommodate it. I should’ve been honest, that was undignified for a marriage…”

“No, Robin,” Chrom said with a frown. “You knew I would never let you do that. I have a blind spot when it comes to you, and if it were up to me, I would’ve put the damn thing to sleep again if it meant keeping you at my side.  _ That  _ is selfish, but you didn’t take the selfish path. Now we all get to live in a more peaceful world because of you. You beat the odds to come back to me. It only goes to show how strong our bond is.”

Robin swallowed his tears. He wrapped Chrom in an embrace. “Chrom?”

“Hm?”

“What of our children? If you told me, I don’t remember.”

Chrom sighed. He rubbed Robin’s back. “Our little Lucy is at the  _ energetic _ age. I didn’t want you to meet with her until you were well enough. I appointed Morgan as one of my lead tactical advisors. She blends in with the other council members, no one would suspect she is our future daughter. Her brand disappeared after the defeat of the Fell Dragon. She recently took a survey trip with a few noblemen to assess the rebuilding efforts. She should be back within the next few days.”

“What about Lucina?”

“W-Well...” Chrom flushed. “She married after--”

“M-Married?!” Robin exclaimed. He leaned back and stared at Chrom with incredulous eyes. “Gods, Chrom, are you  _ trying _ to put me in another coma?”

“N-No!” Chrom shook his head. “She married Inigo after the war. I gave her the blessing. They are out traveling as a couple now. She didn’t want to stay here with her brand being so noticeable, she said it would only raise suspicions. She returned for an honorary service we had for you, then went off on her way again.”

“Damn it…” Robin sighed. “Will I ever get to see her again?”

“Perhaps. When news gets out the missing Prince Consort has returned, she may come back to see you herself.”

“I can only hope…”

A knock came to the door. Chrom stepped away and walked across the room. He cracked it open, Robin watching his back. He heard a voice from the other side:

“Father, I’ve returned from the survey. Would you like to discuss it over breakfast? I hope I haven’t disturbed you.”

“Not at all. Come in. There’s someone that wants to see you.”

“What?”

Chrom pulled Morgan inside the door and shut it. Robin bit his lip and sniffled, wiping the water at the edge of his eyes. She looked as vibrant as ever, still wearing his coat. She stared at him, her pupils wide with shock. Her head shook in disbelief. 

“P-Papa?!” she whispered. 

“I-It’s me, Morgan…” Robin nodded. “I came back.”

Morgan rushed into his embrace. He held her close, her body trembling with sobs. Robin ran his fingers through her hair, sharing the same emotional rush. He leaned back to take a look at her. He brushed a strand of hair away from her eye. 

“I’m so proud of you,” he said. “You’ve dedicated yourself to the Halidom. You continued my work after my absence, and I know you did it well.”

“P-Papa…” She sniffled and wiped her eyes.. “I’ve wanted to do my best. I’ve been working to honor your sacrifice, to continue your vision with Father. My brand disappeared after the war and I stopped having symptoms. I can’t be any more thankful for what you did for me, what you did for everyone. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’m glad I accomplished what I set out to do. We can continue that vision together now. I love you.”

“I love you too, Papa.”

The door opened. A little girl stumbled in, a stuffed bunny in wrapped around her fist. She rubbed her eyes and dragged it across the floor, her nightgown flowing behind her. Robin stared at her and clenched his fists. It was so overwhelmed at reuniting with his family, he could hardly process what was happening around him anymore. The girl stumbled to Chrom. 

“Daddy,” she mumbled, “can I sleep in your bed?”

“No, not right now, Lucina,” Chrom said. He bent down to her level. “Do you remember what I’ve told you about your Papa?”

“He’s my daddy too.”

“That’s right. What does he looks like from the painting I showed you?”

“Papa has white hair. He wears white because he’s happy when he gets married...um...Oh! He has brown eyes too!”

“He only got married once,” Chrom chuckled. “That’s why he’s wearing white in the painting. He wore white to marry me. Nevermind that.” He turned her around and pointed to Robin. “There he is. That’s Papa. He came home.”

Lucina stared at Robin and he stared back. He blinked, tears in his eyes. So much time had passed since he’d last seen her, and she had grown so much. He wasn’t even sure  _ how _ to approach her. Before he could move, she toddled up to him. 

“Hi, Papa!” Lucina said with a smile. She waved. “This is my bunny. Daddy says you bought it for me when I was a baby. So I named it…” She held the stuffed toy up by the ear. “Papa’s bunny!”

Robin crouched down and sat on his knees. He stared into his daughter’s eyes. He was lost, too much information being thrown at him at once. He bit his lip as a few tears slid along his cheek. Lucina frowned. 

“Daddy, Papa’s crying!” she exclaimed. 

“He’s okay,” Chrom said behind her. “He’s just happy to see you again. Why don’t you give him a hug?”

Lucina nodded and stumbled forward. Robin wrapped her in an embrace. Though it had been a long while since they had last seen each other, holding her in his arms felt like home. This was where he was meant to be, the place where he would work alongside his family to bring prosperity not only to the halidom, but to themselves. 

It had been a long journey. It started with him not understanding himself, lost in the woe of a virulent creature running amuck in his mind. It shifted to him realizing the presence and fighting it, getting taunted and harassed at every turn. It had tried to conquer him many times, but each time he fought bought with resilience and diligence. He had learned much from his husband, but one thing that always stuck out in his mind was the notion of his strength coming from diligence. It had rung true for both of them, they had both endured and stayed steady with their attentiveness. Now they had won their peace, and they could return to living life as a couple in love with each other and their family. No matter the road ahead had in place for him, he had the strength to face it. He had the experience of suffering, of fighting for his life and winning it, and those lessons would carry him through. The scholars could scribe whatever they wished about his performance as a Prince Consort and Grandmaster, but he wanted most for the texts to read he loved his family above all else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap!
> 
> This story was such a joy to write. It's also the longest fan-fiction I have ever written. Honestly, I stalled finishing it because I loved working with it so much. I went through a lot while writing this, and this story in particular was always something to look forward to working on. When people say writing is catharsis, they aren't joking! This fic is particular helped me release a lot of pent-up emotion, and I weaved a lot of my own feelings about my life into it without even realizing it. Because I put a lot into it, it made it so I wanted to keep writing it forever and ever, but honestly there isn't anything else to add to it! 
> 
> I have an idea for a post-game plot with these two, that could be loosely interpreted as a sequel to this one because it takes place after the game. I might flesh it out some more, because I love these two, they are my OTP of OTPs. lol
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on this and gave it kudos! I'm so happy readers enjoy this work, it means a lot to me. I have some other Chrobin fics posted here on AO3 if you're interested in reading more of my work with this pairing.


End file.
